


Персонаж

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics), Stranger Than Fiction (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Retelling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коннер Кент не готов уйти. Точка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте содержатся неграфичные описания попыток самоубийства. Будьте осторожны!

_Коннер был уверен во многих вещах. Он точно знал, что огонь — горячий, трава — зелёная, а мышьяк — ядовитый. Он был уверен в американской мечте, кое-каких идеалах и в том, что Земля крутится вокруг Солнца._

_И ещё он был уверен в том, что он сам — совершенно обычный. В нём не было ничего такого, что могло бы изменить чью-то жизнь. Кроме разве что диплома юриста и способности добиваться своего. Разрушать чьи-то надежды он умел, конечно. Но в остальном был самым обычным адвокатом. Самым обычным американцем. Самым обычным парнем с «кризисом двадцати пяти»._

_Он был по уши в долгах и одинок, и занимал тесную квартирку, снятую за сущие гроши. Носил строгие костюмы пять дней в неделю и джинсы с футболкой оставшиеся два. С тех пор, как он окончил университет, он перестал видеться с друзьями и родственниками, всё больше и больше серея и сливаясь с толпой._

_Жизнь после двадцати пяти оказалась намного скучнее, чем показывали в телевизоре, но даже это не заставило Коннера усомниться в своих идеалах._

_Он был уверен, что всё вокруг него такое серое только потому, что он — совсем обычный. Ему суждено жить и умереть вот так, каждый день работая в суде, выпивая виски на ночь и засыпая под шум новостей. В огромном механизме, пережёвывающем выпадающие детальки, его существование ничего не значило._

_Коннер Кент был уверен, что нет человека обычнее, чем он сам, в Соединённых Штатах Америки._

_Коннер Кент ошибался. Но пока об этом не знал._

_С понедельника по пятницу наручные часы Коннера Кента начинали пищать ровно в шесть тридцать утра, и пищали до тех пор, пока он не протягивал руку и не нажимал на потайную кнопку. Они наблюдали, как он садится на кровати, сонно потирая глаза, как в чём мать родила вылезает из под одеяла и зябко ёжится, выбирая одежду на день._

_Он надевал на себя кожу «обычного человека», думая, что она его собственная. Варил кофе, облачённый в неё, жарил себе яичницу с беконом, завтракал, чистил зубы. Читал утренние новости, поправляя манжеты костюма «обычного человека», и в нём же мыл посуду._

_А потом закреплял этот образ часами, очками и плащом со шляпой, и в этом жутком маскараде, в совсем чужой шкуре, бежал на автобус и на работу._

_У Коннера Кента был мотоцикл. Но он никогда не седлал его, чтобы добраться от дома до суда и наоборот. Он считал, что уже достиг того возраста, когда добираться до работы на таком пóшлом средстве передвижения несолидно и не подходит его положению в обществе._

_Кроме того, он слишком слился с образом обычного человека. А обычные люди, как он думал, на мотоциклах не ездят._

_Поэтому он трясся в автобусе, напряжённо вглядываясь в улицы за окном, и никто, ни один настоящий обычный человек не признавал в нём подделку. Его вера была так сильна, что заражала и посторонних._

_Так что они верили в его обычность так же сильно, как он сам._

_Они тоже ошибались. И пока об этом не знали._

_Но совсем скоро им предстояло узнать._

***

Коннер застыл в дверях, держась за ручку, нахмурился и посмотрел на Кейт.

— Как думаешь, велика вероятность, что я спился и у меня белая горячка? — осторожно спросил он.  
— Пока ты не отдашь мне кофе, я даже здороваться не буду. — Кейт не повернулась к нему, хмуро всматриваясь в экран. Коннер вздохнул, шагнул в кабинет и прикрыл дверь за собой. В руке, которая не была занята дверной ручкой, он держал картонную подставку с двумя бумажными стаканами, в пластиковые крышки которых были воткнуты разноцветные пробки.  
— Тот, который с зелёной затычкой, с тройной порцией карамели. Думаю, Кассандра приготовила его специально для меня, — обречённо произнёс он, неловко улыбаясь. Он поставил подставку на стол и открыл портфель, извлекая два бумажных пакета. — Держи пончик. — Он протянул ей один. — Он свежий. И даже не лежал на полу.  
— А что, твой она уронила? — Кейт приподнялась и потянулась за стаканчиком, потом забрала у него пакетик и села на место. — Мне кажется, вам нужно как-то помириться, потому что пока ты тратишь деньги впустую.  
— Может, мне нравится тройная порция карамели. — Коннер выбросил свой пончик в мусорник, даже не доставая из пакета. Хозяйка кофейни «Чайка» ненавидела его с тех пор, как он выиграл её дело. Проблема заключалась в том, что он был не её адвокатом, так что в её глазах он стал тем монстром, из-за которого пришлось платить огромные штрафы государству и отдавать половину помещения кофейни химчистке.

— Ещё ты что-то говорил про алкоголизм, — подсказала Кейт и пригубила кофе. — Тебе что, в комнату мешал войти олень? Фредди Крюгер? Розовый слоник?  
— Хватит издеваться. — Коннер закатил глаза. — Просто ответь на вопрос. Мог ли я допиться до белой горячки? — он стянул плащ, оставил его на вешалке и уселся напротив Кейт. — Серьёзно? Мог ли?  
— Ты так говоришь, будто квасишь, не переставая, круглыми сутками. Насколько я тебя знаю, ты выпиваешь виски на донышке перед сном, если бессонница мучает, и полбутылки, если дело проиграл. Ты не так много дел проигрывал в последнее время, а белая горячка на пустом месте не появляется. — Кейт пожала плечами и шумно прихлебнула кофе. — Разве нет?  
— Не знаю. — Коннер включил компьютер.  
— А в чём, собственно, дело? — Кейт выгнула брови и вытащила свой пончик из пакета. Он был приятного розового цвета с радужной посыпкой. — Вишнёвый?  
— Как ты любишь, — ответил Коннер. Он задумчиво потёр переносицу, припоминая сегодняшнее утро, потом закатил глаза, размышляя, и махнул рукой: — Нет. Думаю, мне показалось. Наверное, в соседней квартире псих поселился, который сам с собой говорит, а я решил, что это обо мне.  
— В смысле? Я думала, у вас в доме звукоизоляция. — Кейт надкусила пончик и сощурилась, уставившись на Коннера. Ему тут же захотелось вытереть носовым платком кусочек глазури, оставшийся у неё на уголке губ.  
— Не то что бы. — Коннер покачал головой. — Ладно. Забудь. Какие новости сегодня?  
— Пришла женщина, у которой ребёнок стал аутистом после прививки. — Кейт постучала пальцем по какой-то папке. — Джонс как всегда. Хочет, чтобы я взялась за её дело, а ты снова был моим помощником.  
— Думаю, ближайшую пару лет мы так и будем работать, пока я не пойду на повышение.  
— Пока ты не пойдёшь в какую-нибудь конторку получше ― работать, дорогой. Тут тебе повышение не светит до тех пор, пока кто-нибудь из нынешнего состава не помрёт. — Кейт ещё раз укусила пончик и притихла, кажется, наслаждаясь каждым мгновением, проведённым с чудом выпечки из «Чайки».

— Поддержала, тоже мне. — Коннер глотнул своего приторно-сладкого кофе и взялся за папку с документами. — И каковы наши шансы? — он начал вчитываться в заявление несчастной женщины, потом перевернул его, так и не дочитав, и стал просматривать копии медицинской карты мальчика с аутизмом.  
— Не очень, на самом деле, хотя если найти людей с такой же проблемой, шансы повышаются. — Кейт облизнула пальцы. — Просто на это нужно будет потратить время.  
— Меркуритол. — Коннер подпёр подбородок рукой. — И какой план, босс?  
— Ты ищешь мамаш, которые тоже готовы обвинить меркуритол в болезни своего ребёнка, опрашиваешь и решаешь, кто из них может пойти свидетелем по этому делу. — Кейт скомкала пакет и выбросила в мусорное ведро. — А я свяжусь с независимыми врачами, чтобы дали оценку как характеру болезни ребёнка, так и препарату. — Она залпом допила кофе. — А на обед пойдём в индийский ресторанчик за углом. Нужно как-то разнообразить пиццу и пасту, которые мы жрём постоянно.  
— Как скажешь, босс. — Коннер шутливо отсалютовал коллеге, ещё пару раз пролистал папку с делом и только потом приступил к работе.

В обед они и правда пошли в индийский ресторанчик за углом. Коннер заказал карри, острый настолько, что в какой-то момент подумал, что обжёг нёбо. Он выскочил из ресторана за бутылкой холодной воды и выдул её за те семь минут, которые они с Кейт потратили на возвращение обратно в суд. Жизнь Коннера, впрочем, сейчас была такой скучной, что он посчитал это чуть ли не отличным приключением. Настоящим приключением, а не той странной слуховой галлюцинацией, которая случилась у него спросонья.

Работа была какой-то ужасающе монотонной. Бывали такие дни, когда они могли бездельничать часами, а бывали, когда постоянно что-то происходило. Сегодня был ни такой, ни такой день. Сегодня у них была работа, но время тянулось, будто кусок пластилина, и, казалось, никогда не закончится.

Коннер готов был закричать от радости, как только на улице начало темнеть. Вместо этого он просто встал и включил свет.

В семь часов Кейт оторвалась от компьютера, выпрямилась, задрала руки и потянулась, разминая косточки, постанывая то ли от удовольствия, то ли от боли в затёкших конечностях. Коннер частично был солидарен. Он принялся сохранять сделанную за день работу.

— Предлагаю в пятницу заглянуть в «Молли» и нажраться как ирландские свиньи. — Кейт развела руки в стороны и покрутилась на месте, прежде чем вернулась к компьютеру, правда, уже для того, чтобы выключить.  
— Фу, Кейт, какие ужасные стереотипы. — Коннер шутливо сощурился, покрутил папку в руках и сунул в сумку. — Но идея мне нравится.  
— Пойдём в «Молли», и будем пить до тех пор, пока не сможем встать с колен. А ты галстук будешь на голове носить. Как-то так, в общем. — Она стянула с ног чёрные туфли на шпильках и переобулась в кеды. В строгом костюме и небесно-голубых конверсах она выглядела как минимум странно, но Коннер уже давно привык к тому, что старшая коллега ставит удобство выше красоты.  
— Как скажешь, босс. — Он снова улыбнулся: — А сейчас в «Чайку» заглянуть не хочешь?

Кейт выгнула правую бровь и посмотрела на него, всем своим видом воплощая фразу «меня окружают одни идиоты».

— Прости, дорогой, но мы с Робертом запланировали сегодня сводить Рэмси на «Артура и минипутов», что бы это ни было. Надеюсь, оно увлекательнее, чем наблюдать твои приступы мазохизма. — Она откинула длинную чёлку назад, проведя по волосам пальцами. — И что ты так за ней бегаешь? Влюбился, что ли?  
— Просто не люблю, когда ко мне плохо относятся, — честно признался Коннер. Он открыл перед Кейт дверь и пропустил её вперёд.  
— Надо было думать об этом до того, как поступать на юридический. — Кейт постучала кулаком по его лбу и пошла по коридору. — Пошёл бы в театральный, или где там на клоунов учат. Клоунов все любят.  
— Ага. — Коннер выключил свет и закрыл за ними дверь на ключ. — Кроме тех, кто их боится.  
— А те, кто боится клоунов — психически неадекватны, точно тебе говорю.

Коннер фыркнул:

— Ты как будто первый день в Готэме. Тут самый известный серийный убийца клоуном рядился. У них страх перед клоунами в крови. — Он покачал головой. Суд пустел очень медленно, хотя сейчас здесь было намного меньше людей, чем ещё пару часов назад. Коннер помнил те дни, когда они с Кейт засиживались над работой до полуночи, и выходили из своего кабинета в темноте, и каждый их шаг отзывался гулким и жутковатым эхом.  
— Не могу сказать, что ты сильно страдал бы, если бы работал клоуном в Метрополисе, или где ты там учился. — Кейт толкнула тяжеленную дубовую дверь и вышла на улицу. Осень была прохладная и не дождливая, но они оба всё равно запахнули плащи. Коннер вскинул голову, рассматривая темнеющее небо, вздохнул и кивнул Кейт.  
— Ну, не буду задерживать. — Он улыбнулся: — До завтра!  
— Именно так. — Кейт улыбнулась в ответ, махнула ему рукой и сбежала вниз по ступенькам, мягко ступая резиновыми подошвами. Её уже ждал новый жёлтенький «Сааб», любимая машина её мужа.

Коннер закутался посильнее, мотнул головой, сделал ещё один глубокий вдох и тоже поспешил вниз.

Когда в детстве он смотрел «Двенадцать разгневанных мужчин» и хотел связать жизнь с юриспруденцией, он не представлял себе, что это будет так скучно.

***

Тим ещё в школе понял, что люди ему не нравятся. Они его утомляли. Они были слишком непредсказуемыми. А ещё они требовали внимания.

Он уже тогда хотел быть писателем и уже тогда знал, что многие писатели в душе немного мизантропы. Невозможно написать о чистоте человеческой души, не зная всю её подноготную. Чтобы найти «алмаз негранёный», создать образ, действительно достойный произведения искусства, нужно было перелопатить немаленькое количество человеческого дерьма.

С Тима было достаточно. Он устал от людей. Он ограничивал их в общении с собой, он не вылезал из квартиры без лишней необходимости, но всё равно был вынужден с ними общаться. И это раздражало. Господи, как это раздражало.

Ему просто хотелось, чтобы его никто не трогал.

Тим стоял на столе уже минут пятнадцать. Стол был вделан в стену вместо подоконника, чтобы днём он мог работать при естественном свете (архитектор был тем ещё идиотом, так что большую часть утра и дня солнце палило прямо в глаза). Окно Тим распахнул давно, проветривая комнату и слушая отвратительные шумы улицы, а теперь стоял на самом краю стола и смотрел вниз. Протягивал руки и трогал холодный воздух, пропуская его сквозь пальцы.

Шаг вперёд мог бы решить чёртову кучу проблем. Он бы избавил его необходимости контактировать с людьми. А ещё от дедлайна, приближающегося с каждым новым письмом от издателя. А ещё от необходимости придумать, как убить своего героя.

Но в первую очередь от людей.

Тим оторвал правую ногу от стола и выставил её вперёд, собираясь сделать шаг. Ветерок пощекотал ступню, похолодил пятку, но Тим даже не вздрогнул. Сейчас ему было совершенно плевать на любые ощущения, кроме постоянного раздражения.

Всего один шаг мог бы помочь ему.

В дверь постучали. Тим вздрогнул, поставил ногу на место и обернулся, но отвечать не стал. Посетитель постучал ещё раз, и этот стук отозвался в голове Тима каким-то смутным воспоминанием. Он сощурился и снова уставился на оживлённую улицу внизу, потому что воспоминание было слишком обрывочным и туманным.

Тим сделал вдох поглубже и раскинул руки. Он всё же решился. Он должен был шагнуть. Хотя бы для того, чтобы сбежать от того, кто так настойчиво ломится в дверь.

Всего один шаг. Всего один шаг решил бы все его проблемы.

Стук прекратился, и вместо него раздалась какая-то возня. А потом вдруг заскрежетал ключ в дверной скважине, и дверь со скрипом открылась. Тим не обернулся. Он запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза. Собравшись с силами, он снова оторвал правую ногу от стола.

Кто-то схватил его за воротник кардигана и резко дёрнул назад. Тим рухнул прямо на стол, на ноутбук, печатную машинку и кучу поломанных карандашей. Он почти ощутил, как на спине и правом плече расцветают сиреневым синяки. Он удивлённо ухнул и распахнул глаза.

— Вы что, по-вашему, делаете? — прошипела ему в лицо темнокожая молодая женщина. Её волосы были собраны в тугой пучок на затылке, а тёмно-малиновый костюм с плечиками был идеально отглажен. Это Тим заметил даже снизу вверх, лёжа на столе.  
— А ты кто вообще? — отозвался он, презрительно сощурившись. Женщина скрестила руки на груди и улыбнулась одним уголком губ. Тиму она уже не нравилась.  
— Меня зовут Анита Файт. Меня нанял издатель, чтобы помочь вам дописать книгу.  
— Мне помощь не нужна. — Тим перекатился прямо по ноутбуку на живот, поднялся на руках и принял позу поудобнее, спустив ноги со стола. — Я и сам отлично справляюсь. — Он начал рыться в карманах кардигана в поисках пачки с биди. У него ещё штук шесть точно оставалось.  
— Вижу, как вы справляетесь. Пытаясь выпрыгнуть из окна. — Анита вдруг сняла туфли, взобралась на стол и, осторожно переступая через письменные принадлежности, потянулась закрыть окно.  
— Я искал вдохновение. Для нового романа. — Тим нащупал пачку, достал биди и сунул в рот. Потом покопался в мусоре на столе, нашёл там коробочку спичек и чиркнул одной. Прикурив, он помахал спичкой в воздухе, а потом бросил погасшую картонку прямо на пол. Затянулся поглубже и уставился на Аниту. — Ты потревожила творческий процесс.  
— Я вам жизнь спасла. — Анита слезла со стола и обулась. Теперь Тим мог рассмотреть, что туфли у неё подобраны в тон сумочке — золотистая крокодиловая кожа. Он даже поморщился, отметив про себя, как пóшло это смотрится.  
— С чего компания решила, что мне нужна помощь? — Тим выпустил дым Аните в лицо. — И кто ты вообще, психолог? Воспитательница? Студентка медицинского?  
— Вы не отвечаете на их письма. Они решили, что у вас писательский ступор. — Анита отвернулась от него и стала осматриваться, так брезгливо морщась, будто вокруг как минимум свалка.

Тим, в общем-то, знал, что у него не идеальный порядок. Раз в две недели он собирался с силами и сгребал весь мусор в огромный чёрный мешок, за который потом платил какие-то баснословные штрафы, потому что не сортировал мусор.

Следующая уборка у него была запланирована на конец недели. Сегодня был понедельник. И выражение лица Аниты Тима, как минимум, раздражало.

— У меня нет писательского ступора, — наконец ответил Тим, стряхивая пепел прямо на пол. — Так кто ты, и почему они прислали именно тебя?  
— Я же сказала. Меня зовут Анита Файт. Я работаю с алкоголиками и наркоманами, помогаю им преодолевать зависимости.

Анита увидела рулон пакетов на одной из полок книжного шкафа, схватила его и принялась разгребать завалы.

Мусор она сортировала. Чокнутая баба.

— Я не алкоголик. И уж тем более не наркоман. Мне и без этого хорошо, я же не Стивен Кинг. — Тим пожевал кончик биди и гордо вскинул голову: — Можешь проваливать.  
— Ну да. Но у вас писательский ступор. Я сменила квалификацию около года назад, получилось неплохо. Помогла одной детской писательнице закончить роман. — Анита даже не обернулась.  
— Девочка, — сказал Тим и скрестил ноги по-турецки, — вот кому, а детской писательнице точно нужна кислота, не ты.  
— Вы всегда такой мерзкий? — Анита пошуршала пакетами и упаковками из-под фаст-фуда.  
— Сейчас я ещё приятный и очень приветливый. — Тим снова стряхнул пепел на пол, потом затянулся ещё разок, потушил о край стола окурок и щелчком запустил в сторону Аниты. — Так с чего компания решила, что мне нужна помощь?  
— Это очевидно. — Анита всё же обернулась. — А что вы делали на подоконнике?  
— Ты тупая, что ли? — Тим закатил глаза. — Я же сказал. Искал вдохновение.  
— Вы запойный, мистер Дрейк, — сказала Анита, разводя руками. — И я не покину вашу квартиру до тех пор, пока рукопись не будет закончена. Зачем вам, кстати, печатная машинка?  
— Я на ней печатаю. — Тим достал ещё одну биди и снова чиркнул спичкой. — А что?  
— Значит, я буду перепечатывать вашу рукопись на ноутбуке, — отозвалась женщина. — О чём вы пишете сейчас?  
— Не твоё дело. — Тим подался вперёд. — Это моя книга. Моя идея. И мой поиск. — Он оскалился. — Я не просил тебя сюда присылать, проваливай из моего дома.  
— Что, полицию вызовете? — Анита завязала один из пакетов и окинула его пытливым взглядом. — Если я скажу, что у вас проблемы с зависимостью, а я ваш врач, мне поверят. Родственников у вас нет, насколько я помню, так что звонить они будут в компанию, а компания с радостью подтвердит любую мою версию.

Она улыбнулась так, что на минутку Тиму стало не по себе.

— Вы мой, мистер Дрейк. И я вам ноги молотком переломаю, если вы попытаетесь сбежать раньше, чем допишете рукопись.  
— Ты просто чудо. — Тим презрительно скривился. — Неужели ты правда такими методами смогла кого-то с наркоты снять?  
— Я себя так веду только с засранцами. — Анита стянула пиджак и бросила его на гамак, который Тим не использовал ни разу с тех пор, как купил эту квартиру. — Советую вам сесть и написать что-нибудь, пока я убираюсь.  
— Уже бегу. — Тим спустил ноги со стола, нащупал брошенные чешки и обулся. — У меня биди заканчиваются. Пойду куплю себе ещё пару десятков пачек. — Он потянулся до хруста, поправил сползающие свободные штаны и пошёл к двери в коридор.  
— Я думала, вы затворник, — окликнула его Анита. Тим обернулся уже у двери и посмотрел на неё, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что большей идиотки в жизни не встречал.  
— Ага. Поэтому я выбрал квартирный комплекс, в котором на первом этаже есть магазин эзотерической хуйни. Я могу из дома не выходить, чтобы достать биди. — Он снова затушил окурок, теперь уже о дверной косяк, и кинул его за спину. Порылся в карманах штанов, проверяя, на месте ли карточка и хватит ли ему налички, почесал лопатку и взялся за дверную ручку.  
— Может, мусор заодно захватите?

Тим обернулся, взглянув на неё задумчиво, и довольно улыбнулся:  
— Не-а. Я мусор собирался вынести в пятницу. Так что до пятницы я его трогать не буду. — Он дёрнул за ручку и вышел в коридор.

Анита ему не понравилась. Не от того, что была плохой, а от того, что лезла в его дела. Она не дала ему шагнуть в пустоту только для того, чтобы заставить его делать что-то по-своему. Тим не любил, когда его заставляли. Очень не любил.

Он спустился на первый этаж, даже не поздоровавшись с лифтёром и консьержем, торопливо пересёк холл и нырнул в эзотерический магазинчик у выхода.

Здесь, как всегда, приторно пахло благовониями, блестели пузатые позолоченные статуэтки Хотэя и чёрт его знает ещё кого, тяжелыми нагромождениями висели шейные платки, вязанные сумки и русские авоськи (что это вообще), а шкафы ломились от завалов ароматических свечей. Тим побродил по рядам, прислушиваясь к тихому перезвону музыки ветра, свернул к тому стеллажу, что стоял вплотную к окну. Его любимого вида биди было всего три пачки. Тим хотел купить упаковок пять. Или семь. Или действительно все десять. Он сгрёб в растянутую футболку три и принялся перебирать остальные, вертя перед глазами и вчитываясь в надписи на упаковках. А потом вдруг заметил на улице ребёнка. Он стоял с провинциального вида парой. Коренастый темноволосый мальчишка в синих шортах и белой футболке с жёлтым пятиугольником на груди. А на шее у него был повязан развевающийся красный плащ. Ветер в Готэме поднимался в самые неожиданные дни, наверное, из-за убогой архитектуры, но сейчас этот ветер был очень уместен.

Тим сощурился. Мальчик побежал, выставив перед собой кулак, и красный плащ словно въелся в сетчатку глаз. Тим, не глядя, сгрёб всё пачки биди, которые были на стеллаже, и метнулся к кассе. Заплатил, даже не глядя на кассира, зажмурившись, боясь потерять образ, и побежал к лифту.

Ему в голову пришла _Идея._ Вернее, она всё время была там. Но теперь у неё появилась форма.

И её нужно было воплотить. Прямо сейчас.

Тим плюхнулся на стул, швырнув пакет с биди рядом машинкой, вставил в машинку чистый лист бумаги и, размяв пальцы, принялся за работу.

***

_Когда кто-то пытался сказать Коннеру, что он хоть как-то отличается от обычного человека, Коннер всегда смеялся и говорил, что слышать это, конечно, приятно, но вообще-то это не так._

_В такие минуты он всегда рассказывал о своей сестре Рокси. Технически, она была его кузиной. Ужасающе дальней. Но они знали друг друга как облупленные. Иногда даже казалось, что они друг другу ближе, чем просто брат и сестра. Они видели друг друга голыми в самые разные моменты взросления, но ни разу у них не возникло бредовой идеи затащить друг друга в постель._

_Рокси выросла в семье мошенника, который воспринимал её как вещь. На каникулы он скидывал дочь на отцов Коннера, и сама она потом говорила Коннеру, что это были лучшие недели любого года._

_Рокси была творцом. Коннер уже не мог вспомнить, на кого она хотела учиться, когда они переехали в Метрополис в надежде поступить, но бросила обучение достаточно быстро. Коннер подозревал, что причина в том, что её отец не оплатил очередной семестр. А может, Рокси просто потеряла интерес._

_Бросив университет, Рокси стала скульптором. Она покуривала травку иногда, спала со своими моделями, ходила на светские вечеринки, устраивала себе вернисажи и биеналле, продавала скульпты компаниям, занимающимися игрушками… развлекалась, как могла._

_Коннер же заставил себя поверить, что он её полная противоположность. В своём наряде «обычного человека» он выучился в университете и стал адвокатом, надеясь, что однажды станет как Генри Фонда. И будет спасать невинных._

_Реальная жизнь оказалась совсем не похожа на кино, так что пришлось мириться ещё и с тем, что иногда с героем Фонды он стоит на разных сторонах._

_Но ему было суждено спасать людей. И вскоре ему предстояло спасти столько жизней, сколько не смог бы ни один адвокат._


	2. Часть вторая

— Ты не мог бы перестать? — Коннер задрал голову, пытаясь понять, откуда идёт голос. — Откуда ты знаешь про Рокси? Что ты вообще за хрень? — Он порвал пакетик сахара пополам и посмотрел на колонку. — Ты какая-то подстава? Тебя Рокси записала?

Белокурая девушка с красивыми формами, именуемыми снобами «ушками», которую хотелось пощупать и обнять, шарахнулась от него и покрутила пальцем у виска:

— Касс, да он же псих полный. — Она посмотрела на азиатку за стойкой, и та согласно кивнула:  
— Я знаю, да? Просто шарики за ролики. — Кассандра повторила её жест, потом положила на стойку два пакета с пончиками и поманила пальцем. Коннер обречённо вздохнул, закрыл свой стаканчик с кофе, поднял картонную подставку и развернулся, легко опираясь о стойку с добавками для кофе.

А потом он услышал треск и увидел на жёлтом лакированном дереве глубокую (но пока не смертельную) трещину. У него за спиной раздалось тихое хриплое покашливание.

— Ты что, — тихо спросила Кассандра, — сломал мой бар?

Коннер обернулся и увидел, как хозяйка «Чайки» влезает на стойку, явно собираясь разорвать его на части. Коннер торопливо попятился, споткнулся о стул, кое-как сумел удержать равновесие и поспешил покинуть кафе, пока его на полном серьёзе не избили. Он никогда в жизни не убегал ни от кого, но Кассандра сейчас выглядела смертельно опасной. Смертельно. А он хотел дожить хотя бы до того момента, когда выплатит государству кредит на учёбу.

Он бежал и даже не запнулся, когда в голову прилетела небольшая чёрная балетка, и когда Кассандра покрыла его многоэтажной бранью. И остановился только когда дубовые двери закрылись за ним, отгородив от внешнего мира.

Кон прекрасно понимал, почему она в ярости. Прекрасно. Лучше всех понимал. Кассандра до сих пор выплачивала наложенный судом штраф, и позволить себе новый бар с добавками просто не могла. У неё не было на это денег. У неё прибыли-то не было последние полгода. И всё его стараниями.

— Господи, она меня придушит в следующий раз, — выдохнул Коннер, забегая в их с Кейт кабинет. Коллега вскинула голову и подозрительно сощурилась:  
— Это что у тебя на плаще, мой кофе? — Она покачала головой. — Что ты с ним сделал, злодей?  
— Э-э. — Коннер опустил взгляд и только теперь заметил, что стаканчики с кофе марафон не пережили, и что теперь он с ног до головы покрыт остатками орехового латте и американо с карамелью. — Чёрт возьми.

Он попытался стряхнуть с себя кофейное молоко, но только перепачкал и себя, и плащ ещё больше.

— Что с тобой случилось вообще? — Кейт достала из сумочки огромную пачку детских влажных салфеток с запахом мёда и кинула их Коннеру. — Тебя с ног кто-то сбил?  
— Я сломал бар в «Чайке». — Коннер так потупил взгляд, будто Кейт тоже могла его убить. Сейчас он чувствовал себя школьником, который поджёг кабинет директора.

Кейт даже подскочила. Она опёрлась руками о стол и подалась вперёд.

— Ты что сделал?

Коннер принялся стирать с себя кофе и нервно закивал:  
— Сломал бар с добавками. Случайно. — Он поморщился.  
— Тебе что, — задумчиво протянула Кейт, — жить надоело?  
— Кейт. — Коннер закатил глаза. — Я правда случайно. Я вообще не понял, как это произошло. Я просто слегка облокотился, а он трещиной пошёл. — Он устало опустился на свой стул и спрятал лицо в руках. — Что мне теперь делать, Кейт?  
— Не показываться в «Чайке» никогда? — Кейт обошла свой стол и остановилась у его, подперев его бедром и скрестив руки на груди. — Давно пора, кстати.  
— Я чувствую себя виноватым, — жалобно сказал Коннер. — Сначала я её засудил. А теперь я ей мебель ломаю. А она даже новую купить не может!  
— Господи, Коннер. Если она так легко сломалась, значит, она бы сломалась и без твоего участия. Но если тебе так хочется ей помочь…  
— Я не могу её починить, Кассандра испепелит меня ещё на подходе к «Чайке».  
— Вообще-то я хотела предложить тебе заказать ей новую тумбочку. Такую же. С доставкой, сборкой и запиской, мол, ничего личного, я случайно.

Коннер устало потёр виски.

— Давай. — Кейт потянула его за воротник плаща. — Раздевайся и начинай работать. А то я правда подумаю, что у тебя начинает крыша ехать, раз ты переживаешь из-за такой чуши, тем более легко решаемой. — Она щёлкнула его по лбу. — Договорились?

Коннер вскинул голову, только сейчас вспомнив, что именно предшествовало сломанному бару. Он даже открыл рот, чтобы рассказать об этом, но не смог. Просто не смог себя заставить.

Ему нужно было работать, а не давить на жалость.

Он так и не рассказал Кейт, что ему померещился чей-то голос, рассказывающий о нём и о Рокси. Он постарался погрузиться в работу с головой в надежде забыть хотя бы об этом. Сосредоточиться удалось лишь отчасти. Всё это время Кон думал о несчастном баре. Тот никогда не выглядел хрупкой развалюхой. Кон был почти уверен, что этот бар прослужит «Чайке» верой и правдой ещё лет десять минимум, таким надёжным он казался.

И тем не менее, стойка развалилась от одного лёгкого прикосновения.

Коннер весь обед рассматривал свои руки, крутил у себя перед лицом пальцами, задумчиво щурился, глядя на них. Кейт только подозрительно посматривала в его сторону, но, к счастью, хотя бы не вертела пальцем у виска, как миловидная блондинка из кофейни.

Вечером Коннер даже не сразу сообразил, что рабочий день закончился. Кейт дёрнула его, потом ткнула ручкой в висок, а потом накрыла его же собственным плащом. Только тогда до Коннера дошло, что пора бы домой. К тому времени небо затянулось серыми тучами, обрушившими на город стену промозглой воды.

Коннер с сожалением отметил, что зонтик он, если и брал, то оставил в «Чайке», но Кейт говорить об этом не стал.

— Не жди меня, я ещё посижу чуть-чуть, — наконец выдавил он. Кейт закатила глаза, рассеянно потрепала его по макушке и вышла. Коннер ушёл только через полчаса.

Дождь ещё не закончился. Он окончательно перекрасил и без того почти монохромный город в серый. Коннер задрал воротник плаща и побежал на остановку, надеясь только, что ему хватит места под козырьком.

Может, его жизнь не была такой уж обычной.

Но она была очень, очень жалкой.

Вечер Коннер провёл в горячем душе. Потом за ноутбуком — он искал подходящий бар добавок, заодно решив прикупить пару новых светильников и коробок для хранения долгопортящихся продуктов. Запив этот заказ стаканом виски со льдом, он устало потёр лоб, оформил доставку и потратил на новый шкафчик добрую треть своей зарплаты. Виски ему весь ближайший месяц придётся брать подешевле.

Что-то было не так во всей истории с Кассандрой. Может, она подстроила, чтобы бар сломался? Не то чтобы Кону было жалко подарить ей немного новой мебели, если это могло загладить его вину, но это было всё же… немного жестоко. Он ведь и правда подумал, что у него крыша едет.

Коннер на всякий случай выпил ещё стакан виски, написал письмо Рокси, пролистал сводку последних новостей и наконец решил лечь спать.

Но стоило ему закрыть глаза, как голос раздался вновь.

***

_Кем же была для него Кассандра Кейн? Он видел, как сильно она его ненавидит. До зубовного скрежета. До потемнения в глазах. Он понимал её прекрасно и не мог винить. Он разрушил её жизнь, сбросил в такую глубокую долговую яму, какую и сам представить не мог. И будто в насмешку, он каждый день приходил к ней и брал у неё кофе и пончики. Может, она и понимала где-то в глубине своей измученной души, что он хотел бы извиниться. Что, здороваясь с ней, он не потешается над её горем. Что он ей сочувствует._

_Но он её засудил._

_Она имела полное право его ненавидеть. Многие люди имели право его ненавидеть._

_Но именно в «Чайке» всё изменилось. Вся его жизнь в удивительном, фантастическом вихре завертелась вокруг Кассандры Кейн и её кофейни. Вокруг её беды, вокруг его ошибок. Её горе и её проблемы должны были изменить его мировоззрение._

_Потому что очень скоро именно она сподвигнет его стать героем, который не прячет свои недюжинные силы._

***

Коннер уставился в потолок.

— Что за бред? — спросил он у пустоты. — Что за бред? Что за силы? О чём речь вообще. — Он прикрыл лицо рукой. — Господи. Определённо, пора прекращать столько пить.

Дело, правда, было вовсе не в выпивке. Но Коннер, как и говорил этот голос, не подозревал очень о многом.

***

Тим писал всё утро. Он придумал, как свести своего героя с девушкой, которая должна была стать его любовным интересом. Он придумал ей внешность и конфликт, который мог бы перерасти из ненависти в страстную любовь. Он сделал её агрессивной, дал ей повод ненавидеть героя, а потом именно её обитель превратил в место, в котором герой впервые обнаружил свои способности.

Но, дописав, он вдруг снова застопорился. Улетел мыслями далеко вперёд, снова возвращаясь к запланированной концовке, и вгрызся в кончик карандаша.

Он знал, какой должна быть концовка, но не знал, как её воплотить.

В полдень Анита ушла за покупками. Она составила список такой длины, что Тим вполне мог бы выдать его за первую рукопись, и ушла, забрав с собой ключи. Она так носилась с ним, что Тим только порадовался в глубине души, что она не обклеила жалкие несколько тумбочек в лофте защитой от детей.

Когда она уходила, он сидел на подоконнике, вжавшись лбом в стекло, рассматривая людей на улице и пытаясь разыскать ответ там. Но как только дверь за Анитой закрылась, он слез с подоконника и направился к своей кровати. Сейчас он был один на один с собой, но когда Анита вернётся, снова придётся общаться. Придётся открывать рот. Говорить с живым человеком. И постоянно искать нужные ей ответы. Он не мог писать книгу в таких условиях, это давило. Ему нужно было сбежать.

Из простыни, разорванной на полосы, получился неплохой и почти крепкий жгут. Канат. Он связал из получившейся тряпки петлю и накинул её на деревянную балку под потолком. Перевязал. Влез на табуретку, подтянул верёвку ещё повыше и накинул петлю себе на шею.

Снова всего один-единственный шаг отделял от тишины и покоя. Тишина и покой могли бы помочь ему найти ответ. Там у него будет возможность подумать. Обдумать. Передумать.

Он снова раскинул руки и занёс ногу. Подумаешь, всего один шаг. Всего один толчок. Всего одно движение.

И всё закончится.

Тим закрыл глаза, сделал долгий, глубокий вдох. И так и не успел спрыгнуть.

Дверь распахнулась с грохотом. Что-то зашуршало, застучало, рассыпаясь. Тим успел открыть глаза, прежде чем Анита в два шага преодолела разделяющее их расстояние, ещё за шаг взлетела на табуретку, выхватывая из кармана перочинный нож (что?!) и перерезала натянувшуюся было верёвку из простыней.

Они упали вместе, прихватив с собой табуретку. Анита успела сгруппироваться, перекатилась через Тима и поднялась на ноги, всё такая же строгая и уверенная в себе, будто ничего не произошло. Тим же впечатался спиной в пол, приложился затылком и раздражённо выругался. Табуретка, будто согласившись, треснула и развалилась прямо у него под ногами.

— Блядь, — повторил Тим, — Просто. Блядь. — Он попытался встать, но тут же застонал и решил провести остаток дня на полу.  
— Вы пытались повеситься, — сказала Анита, возвышаясь над ним, будто гигант.

Тим достал из кармана биди и спички, собираясь закурить. Анита перехватила его руки, вцепилась в запястья и усадила на полу. Тиму показалось, что он услышал, как хрустнула его спина.

— Часто вы думаете о смерти?  
— Все о ней думают. — Тим вскинул брови и всё же чиркнул спичкой. Пожёвывая кончик биди, он прикурил, погасил спичку и бросил её на пол. — А ты что, нет?  
— Я пытаюсь думать о позитивных вещах. — Анита отодвинула ногой обломки табуретки.  
— Враль, — скривился Тим.  
— Все когда-нибудь об этом думают, но далеко не все при этом пытаются повеситься. — Анита вернулась к двери и принялась собирать рассыпанные покупки в пакеты. — А вы пытаетесь.  
— Серьёзно? — Тим смерил её недоверчивым взглядом, не в силах понять, почему именно ему достался такой несообразительный психиатр. Или психолог. Или кто она там?  
— Ну окей. — Он пожал плечами и всё же заставил себя встать. Стоило ему попытаться стряхнуть пепел на пол, как под рукой тут же материализовалась чёрная стеклянная плошка.  
— Это что?  
— Пепельница. Свинарник, в который вы превращаете свою квартиру, лишает вас рабочего настроения. Вы не можете писать, пока весь пол покрыт пятью сантиметрами сигаретного пепла.  
— Господи. — Тим закатил глаза. Моргнул, окинул Аниту взглядом и вытащил из кармашка у неё на груди атласный платочек. — Спасибо, — елейно произнёс он, скомкал его в руке и смачно сплюнул. А потом стряхнул в него пепел.

Анита поморщилась.

— Господи, а ведь я любила ваши книги.  
— Ну да. — Тим фыркнул. — Ты из тех не очень умных людей, которые уверены, что все писатели милые и трогательные. Всех выслушивают и со всеми дружелюбны. — Он сощурился: — Срочный выпуск, Анита Файт: лучшие книжки пишут люди, которые ненавидят людей. Чем сильнее ненавидишь, тем лучше понимаешь и тем шикарнее получается книга. Бум! — Он махнул рукой, затянулся, выдохнул дым Аните в лицо и снова стряхнул пепел в платочек у себя в ладони. — Тебе попался именно такой.  
— Удивительная самовлюблённость.  
— Ну, должен же я любить кого-то в этом мире. А если ты всех ненавидишь, кроме себя, то выбор сам напрашивается. — Он развёл руками и вернулся к подоконнику.  
— Вы будете сегодня писать? — Анита потащила один из пакетов к холодильнику, сливающемуся со стеной в дальнем углу лофта.  
— Не знаю. Может да. Может нет. Всё думаю. — Тим поводил пальцем по машинке. — Не забудь перепечатать то, что я утром написал.  
— Я бы подождала до вечера. Может, вы напишете ещё.  
— Наивное дитя, — Тим ещё раз плюнул в платочек в ладони и затушил в лужице слюны окурок. — Я не знаю, буду ли писать ещё сегодня.  
— Что мешает?

Анита достала из пакета огромный пакет молока, и Тим даже поморщился от отвращения. Молоко. Фу.

— Не могу решить, как лучше закончить, — нехотя ответил он. Достал ещё одну биди, ещё один коробок. Пожевал кончик свёрнутого в трубочку табачного листа.  
— Не лучше ли сначала придумать концовку, а потом начать писать? — отозвалась Анита. — Так повествование получается ровнее.  
— Ты ещё писать меня поучи, Капитан Очевидность, — буркнул Тим, прикуривая. — Нахрен иди со своими советами. Тим Дрейк — три книги, Анита Файт — ноль.  
— Количество написанного никакой роли не играет. — Анита свернула пакет и сунула его в одну из купленных вчера мусорных корзин.  
— Ну да, кончено, — Тим затянулся, присел на край стола-подоконника и снова заботливо погладил машинку. Она отозвалась металлическим холодком.  
— О чём вы пишете? — Анита пошла за вторым пакетом и тоже поволокла его к холодильнику. — Снова что-то вдохновляющее?  
— Мы ещё не на той стадии отношений, когда я выкладываю тебе все секреты, а ты продаёшь их на eBay, — Тим закатил глаза. — Ты же перепечатываешь рукописи, неужели не дошло? Я надеялся, что ты только притворяешься тупой.  
— За последнюю неделю вы столько раз это повторили, что я почти уверилась в вашей правоте. — Анита ухмыльнулась, и Тим понял, что она над ним смеётся. Вот зараза. — Но вообще-то я не сомневаюсь, что если тут и есть кто-то тупой, то это вы. Но не в том смысле, который вы вкладываете в это слово.  
— Ух ты. Мы будем обмениваться колкостями. Я этого ждал. — Тим округлил глаза и неторопливо, будто демонстрируя Аните, стряхнул пепел в её атласный платок. — Я всё равно ни слова тебе о сюжете не скажу. Сама догадаешься. Может быть. — Он шмыгнул носом. — Я хочу лапши.  
— Сегодня у вас овощи на гриле. У вас же есть гриль. Почему вы не готовите, — устало сказала Анита.  
— Я, — Тим снова спрыгнул с подоконника, — хочу, — он моргнул, — лапши, — и направился к двери. — У нас в комплексе готовят неплохую.

Он потёр лицо, затушил окурок, сунул слюнявый платок в карман и поплёлся в коридор.

Анита догнала его уже у лифта. Обхватила за шею, будто всю жизнь людей в заложники брала, и поволокла обратно. Тим захрипел — ни он, ни его лёгкие не были готовы к такому повороту. Он царапал её руку, но ткань пиджака оказалась крепче обгрызенных ногтей.

— Я сказала, что вы будете есть овощи на гриле. И вы будете. — Анита втащила его в квартиру и отпустила только там. Захлопнула дверь, закрыла её на все ключи и спрятала связку в кармане. — Пока я здесь — а я здесь, пока вы не напишете книгу, — вы будете жить в чистоте. И есть только здоровую еду. И уж тем более ни за что, никогда, не пока я здесь дежурю, вы не сможете покончить с собой. Я вас с того света достану, чтобы вы закончили. Понятно?  
— И что ты сделаешь? В угол меня поставишь? — Тим ущипнул её за щёку, рассеянно рассмеялся, отвернулся и зашагал обратно к подоконнику.  
— Лоа береги вас, если вы разозлите вуду практика, — бросила ему в спину Анита.

Тим обернулся, не зная, смешно ему или правда жутковато. С одной стороны, её угроза звучала бредово. С другой — она его уже чуть было не придушила.

Может и стоило пойти ей навстречу. Хотя бы в этот раз.

— Я всё ещё не собираюсь сегодня писать. — Тим снова взгромоздился на подоконник, прямо в чешках. — Пока не придумаю, как лучше обыграть концовку, — добавил он и потянулся за биди. Анита у него за спиной раздражённо вздохнула, но не сказала ничего.

А на ужин она и правда заставила его съесть целую тарелку овощей, пожаренных на гриле. Это было самое отвратительное, что он ел в своей жизни.

Здоровая пища вообще была не в его стиле.


	3. Часть третья

_Одни люди — прирождённые врачи. Они спасают жизни на операционном столе. Они лекари с золотыми руками._

_Другие — прирождённые учителя. Они несут свет. Они делают людей лучше._

_Кому-то судьба предписала быть пожарным. Кому-то — учёным или благотворителем._

_У каждого из этих людей есть множество шансов стать тем, кто делает мир светлее. Созидать. Творить._

_Но ни один из них не смог бы похвастаться судьбой, подобной судьбе Коннера. Потому что он должен был стать надеждой._

***

Голос теперь преследовал его и во сне. Это было ужасно.

Пятую ночь подряд Кону снились сны, похожие и не похожие одновременно. Они были почти одинаковыми и всё же ужасно разными.

Он слышал, как у него за спиной развевается красный плащ. Он чувствовал ветер, дующий ему в лицо.

По ночам, у себя во сне, он спасал людей. Влетал в горящие здания и покидал их, не получив ни одного ожога. Ловил падающих с высоты. Подхватывал балки, обрушивающиеся вниз из-за лопнувших строп и лебёдок. Он сражался с преступниками. Он вытаскивал тонущих.

Он был героем. И голос, о, этот хриплый, усталый голос, постоянно говорил о том, как много жизней Коннер затронул своими действиями. Как он спасает мир. Как он спасает человечество.

Как он дарит людям надежду.

И тем болезненнее и обиднее было просыпаться каждое утро и видеть, что мир такой же, как прежде. Скучный. Тот самый, в котором он выигрывает суды против невиновных. Тот самый, в котором люди его ненавидят.

Пять дней подряд (включая выходные) он мучился от этого чувства, а потом, в одно прекрасное утро, он вдруг увидел заметку.

«Кто такой Суперчеловек?» — гласил заголовок в одной из газет. Коннер нажал на ссылку и закатил глаза: жёлтая метрополисская газетёнка едва ли могла написать что-то дельное. Но их пересказы слухов с улиц были так похожи на то, что ему снилось.

Это заняло все его мысли. Он не мог заставить себя собираться спокойно, растерянный и необъяснимо уставший, и всё старался убедить себя, что просто услышал когда-то городские легенды. Да, он не помнил, когда именно. Но, похоже, запомнил достаточно, чтобы сейчас ему снилось, что он и есть этот герой.

Наверное, во всём был виноват стресс.

Из-за этого он чуть не опоздал на работу. Почти. Он едва-едва успел на автобус, и почему-то вышел на остановку раньше, чем собирался. Рядом с «Чайкой».

Он замер, нервно покусывая губу. Его будто подтолкнул кто-то. Взял за плечи и вывел из автобуса. Но глядя на Кассандру, на то, как она суетится там, в глубине кофейни, за стеклом и потёртыми буквами, которыми кто-то расписал всё заведение, он понял, что просто не может сдвинуться с места. Он не мог заставить себя пойти к ней сейчас. Не с пустыми руками. Не придумав, что ей сказать и как извиниться.

Помотав головой, Коннер вдруг заметил магазин для кондитеров. Совпадение было удивительным, но Коннер не возражал. Он метнулся туда, едва не угодив под машину, кивнул водителю, извиняясь, и забежал внутрь. А там, пытаясь отдышаться, сквозь тяжёлые вдохи-выдохи, он снова услышал голос.

Это было катастрофой.

***

_Как извиниться перед тем, кто имеет право оборвать твою жизнь раз и навсегда? Как дать понять, что тебе жаль, и ты готов отдать что угодно, лишь бы загладить свою вину?_

_Хватит ли дорогих подарков?_

_Коннер не знал. Но он знал, что каждый уважающий себя кондитер мечтает о баночке — хотя бы небольшой, крошечной — засахаренных фиалок. Ему это было почти по карману. И это стоило одобрения Кассандры._

_И он, недолго думая, потянулся за кошельком._

***

Коннер ни разу в жизни не слышал о засахаренных фиалках. И тем более не имел ни малейшего понятия, за чем охотится «каждый уважающий себя кондитер».

Но голос звучал очень уверенно. А ещё тело Коннера подчинилось голосу раньше, чем он сам успел осмыслить услышанное.

Это было… жутко. Коннер не мог сопротивляться. Им будто кто-то управлял. Передвигал его ноги. Заставлял проговаривать слова, которые он не планировал говорить. Вёл его туда, куда Коннер, возможно, и не собирался идти.

Коннеру стало страшно. По-настоящему страшно. Ему хотелось заплакать от ужаса, но лицо его не изменилось ни на секунду.

Он шёл прямо в «Чайку», будто ничего не случилось. Голос молчал, но Коннер не мог противиться его действию.

Коннер печально констатировал, что поехал крышей. Он уже решил попросить у Кейт совета в выборе психиатра, психолога, психотерапевта… в общем, любого, кто согласится работать с его проблемой. Ему точно нужна была помощь. Но помощь он, наверное, смог бы получить, только избавившись от влияния голоса ненадолго. Хотя бы минут на пять. Да? Правда ведь?

— Ты что тут забыл? — вырвал его из размышлений голос Кассандры. Коннер моргнул и только теперь понял, что стоит прямо у стойки в «Чайке», виновато улыбаясь Кассандре.

Коннер подумал, что если она ему врежет, он может хотя бы на время прийти в себя. И это спасёт его. Возможно.

Но он только помялся немного, прежде чем заговорить:

— Новый бар добавок подошёл? — Он посмотрел на неё исподлобья. Кассандра скрестила руки на груди и сделала глубокий вдох. Потом выдохнула, сдувая прядь со лба.  
— Да, вполне. Хотя я не уверена, что должна тебя благодарить, урод. — Она поджала губы.  
— Мне жаль, Кассандра. Правда. — Коннер говорил не свои слова, хотя он, конечно, миллион раз представлял себе эту сцену.  
— Да что ты. И что теперь? Пришёл смотреть на меня, как побитый щеночек? — Кассандра насупилась. — Не сработает.  
— Не совсем. — Коннер протянул ей пакет с засахаренными фиалками. — Я хотел пригласить тебя на ужин. — Тут он нервно сглотнул. Потому что эти слова точно ему в голову никогда не приходили. — Чтобы доказать тебе, что мне действительно очень, очень жаль. И я безумно хочу загладить свою вину. Потому что ты мне очень нравишься, Кассандра. — Об этом, впрочем, Коннер тоже никогда не думал.  
— Чего? — Кассандра от удивления даже подалась вперёд. Коннер сунул ей в руки засахаренные фиалки и нервно потёр затылок:  
— Пожалуйста. Всего один ужин. — Он, в общем-то, уже знал, что будет дальше. А вот голос, кажется нет. Или, может, ему просто хотелось посмотреть на его унижение.  
— Ох, — раздалось у него за спиной. — Лучше тебе теперь бежать, парень. — Он успел обернуться и рассмотреть кудрявую блондинку у себя за спиной, а потом кулак Кассандры врезался ему в скулу.

И ничего не произошло. Разве что Коннер удивлённо и спокойно выдохнул. Его больше не заставляли говорить. Или двигаться. Он был сам по себе, и голос им не управлял. И даже не комментировал его действия.

Коннер заулыбался было, но тут же осёкся.

— Мать твою, — ругалась рядом с ним Кассандра. — У тебя что, череп железный? — Она зашипела. — Господи. Больно как.

Блондинка перемахнула через стойку, схватила хозяйку «Чайки» за руку и принялась прощупывать. Кассандра стоически терпела её прикосновения, злобно посматривая на Коннера, а Коннер уже был готов провалиться сквозь землю.

И никогда, никогда в жизни не откапываться.

Почему вся его жизнь вдруг превратилась в такой ужасный балаган?

— Сахарочек, тебе в больницу нужно. — Блондинка достала из кармана носовой платок и принялась складывать в него куски льда. — Я за тебя за стойкой поработаю, а этот недотёпа отведёт тебя к врачу. Ведь отведёт же? — Она сощурилась и посмотрела на Коннера так тяжело, что Коннер понял: лучше не отказываться.  
— Конечно. — Он нахмурился. — Я ведь виноват.  
— Слушай. Я с ним не пойду, — сказала Кассандра и рубанула здоровой рукой по воздуху. — Он мне ещё что-нибудь сломает, пока дойдём.  
— Я просто возьму такси. И мы проедем один квартал до больницы, — устало сказал Коннер. — Кассандра, пожалуйста. То, что я наговорил — это сомнительно звучало даже для меня, но я серьёзно не в ладах с головой в последнее время. Но я не буйный. И я хочу помочь. — Он протянул было руку, но Кассандра снова зашипела:  
— У меня нет страховки. Нет. Страховки. — Она потёрла переносицу. Блондинка тем временем прикладывала лёд к её покалеченным пальцам. — Мне нельзя в больницу. Я не смогу заплатить.

Коннер впервые за долгое время посмотрел на неё снисходительно. И покачал головой.

— Я заплачý. Серьёзно. Я тебе должен, так что. — Он пожал плечами. — Поехали. Я отпрошусь с работы по пути. — Он мотнул головой в сторону двери, но пошёл к ней только после того, как Кассандра всё же вышла из-за стойки, прижимая ледяной компресс к руке.  
— Отлично. Разум победил. — Коннер улыбнулся было, но Кассандры снова зыркнула на него холодно и злобно, и он побоялся продолжать. Только придержал дверь.

Коннер набрал номер Кейт только когда сел в такси и захлопнул за собой дверь.

— В ближайшую больницу, пожалуйста. Тут, кажется, была через один-два квартала, — выдохнул он. Таксист посмотрел на него через зеркало заднего вида как на больного, потом перевёл взгляд на Кассандру, прижимающую к распухшей руке ледяной компресс, понимающе вздохнул и нажал на газ.  
— Что ещё с тобой случилось? — тут же отозвалась из мобильного телефона Кейт. — Ты всё-таки сходил в «Чайку» и тебе там вырвали сердце? И ты теперь едешь в больницу? — По её тону было сложно понять, издевается она или правда беспокоится.  
— Не совсем. Кассандра сломала руку. — Коннер растерянно потёр лоб и вздохнул. — Ты же справишься, если я опоздаю на пару тройку часов?  
— Нет-нет, ты тему не переводи, — одёрнула его Кейт. — Как это — «Кассандра сломала руку»?  
— Долгая история. Но я везу её к врачу и поэтому опоздаю на работу. Пожалуйста, скажи, что без меня тебя не накроет архивом или ещё там что, — тихо взмолился Коннер. — Иначе я ещё чего-нибудь натворю.  
— Всё в порядке. Сегодня я встречаюсь с несколькими из тех мам, которые есть в твоём списке, но тебя с собой брать не планировала. Так что. — Кейт хмыкнула. — Не больно-то ты мне и нужен был.  
— Порадовала, так порадовала. Спасибо. — Кон покачал головой и повесил трубку.

Ехать было недолго, но таксист умудрился собрать все красные огни светофора. Из радио доносился какой-то индийский мотив в жанре «мне так грустно, так грустно, что хочется танцевать», таксист постукивал смуглыми пальцами по рулю, но этим звуки в салоне ограничивались.

Впрочем, в молчании между Коннером и Кассандрой, таком уже привычном, на самом деле было и кое-что странное.

Оно было не напряжённым.

Кассандра наконец тихо прокашлялась:

— Сильно важное дело? Ну, которое бросил из-за меня?  
— М-м-м. — Коннер устало потёр лицо. — Сложное. Мы не уверены, что выиграем, но хотелось бы сделать добро хотя бы раз. Или ты хочешь подробностей?  
— Я уверена, что ты только засуживаешь полукровок с частным бизнесом, так что лучше тебе рассказать побольше. — Кассандра закатила глаза.  
— Серьёзно? — Коннер сощурился. — Ладно. К нам обратилась женщина, сын которой — аутист. Она утверждает, что аутизм проявился после того, как ему сделали прививку меркуритолом. Нас может задавить корпорация, которая разработала эту вакцину, но мы ищем людей, дети которых, возможно, пострадали, и независимых врачей. — Коннер развёл руками. — Как-то вот так.  
— Отлично. Если ты выиграешь это дело, сможешь ходить в «Чайку», не боясь получить отраву. Чего я не могу гарантировать, если проиграешь. — Кассандра подмигнула ему. Её тряхнуло, когда машина остановилась, и Коннер тут же полез за кошельком.  
— Быстро я перестал быть в немилости, — неуверенно сказал он.  
— Да ты блаженный какой-то. Я уже поняла, что ты тупой как пробка, и добрый, как Винни-Пух. — Кассандра махнула рукой с компрессом и засмеялась. Коннер расплатился, выскочил из машины и обежал её, чтобы открыть дверь, помог Кассандре выбраться, подхватил под локоть и повёл в приёмный покой.  
— И я не тупой. Я с отличием, между прочим, юридический закончил, — тихо буркнул он уже сильно позже. Они как раз заполнили анкету и теперь Кассандра ждала, пока её вызовут.  
— Это ещё ничего не значит. Если в жизненном плане ты тупой, диплом с отличием не поможет. А ты тупой. — Кассандра улыбнулась как-то нежно и боднула его в плечо лбом. — Адекватный человек так долго и упорно не ходил бы ко мне каждый день только потому что чувствовал себя виноватым. И это я про адвокатов молчу. Они все как один дьявольские отродья. Хуже только налоговые агенты. — Она глубоко вздохнула. — Я больше не буду тебя изводить, но и возвращаться к разговору про «ты мне нравишься» не собираюсь.

Коннер осёкся. Он и забыл о том, что сказал, подчиняясь воле голоса. Он поморщился и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

— Слушай. Извини, серьёзно. Я этого в виду не имел. То есть, — он выпрямился и посмотрел на Кассандру, — ты хорошая девушка. Как человек, думаю, замечательная… когда не пытаешься никого убить. Но, м-м… — Он покусал губы. — Ты не интересуешь меня в романтичном плане.  
— А-а-а. — Кассандра сощурилась, присмотрелась к нему и понимающе закивала. — Понятно.  
— Ничего такого. — Коннер закатил глаза. — Просто ты не в моём вкусе. — Кто именно в его вкусе, Коннер решил не уточнять, сделав вывод, что Кассандра и так уже представила себе загадочный образ партнёра для Коннера Кента, и это было какое-то хтоническое чудовище в вакууме.  
— Ну, я рада, — начала было Кассандра, но её перебили. Из-за новенькой оранжевой двери выглянула миловидная седая женщина:  
— Кейн?  
— Это я. — Кассандра поднялась со своего места. Коннер поднялся тоже, но Кассандра усадила его на место, приложив по голове мокрым и сильно уменьшившимся за время ожидания компрессом.

Коннеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как проследить за Кассандрой взглядом, пока она не скрылась за оранжевой дверью.

Он остался один на один с собой. И единственное, на что он надеялся, так это что голос больше не вернётся сегодня.

Он сел, откинувшись назад и запрокинув голову. Закрыл глаза, постарался расслабиться. Его «обычная» жизнь превратилась в какой-то бедлам, абсурдистский кошмар, когда всё вроде бы обыденно, но ужасно плохо и страшно. Он не чувствовал себя сумасшедшим… по крайней мере до того момента, пока его телом не начал управлять голос. Может, ему стоило заглянуть к какому-нибудь мозгоправу, пока он здесь? Кто знает, сколько времени займёт обследование Кассандры?

Коннер прикусил губу, поморщился и поднялся.

К стойке регистрации он подходил несколько раз и каждый раз сворачивал. Он снова и снова ловил себя на том, что не очень-то хочет оказаться в сумасшедшем доме. Но и помощь ему была нужна. А как же юридическая практика, если окажется, что на самом деле он психически нестабилен? Так что он сворачивал ещё на подходе, снова и снова. И опять, и опять.

А потом всё же решился.

— Простите. — Он покусал губы, глядя на рыжую девушку в квадратных очках за стойкой. — Вы не поможете мне, м-м, советом?  
— Конечно, — расплылась в улыбке та. — Я здесь именно за этим. — Она моргнула и посмотрел на него так пристально, что Коннеру показалось, что из него собираются высосать душу.  
— Нет ли у вас какого-нибудь… дежурного психотерапевта? Того, кто мог бы меня принять прямо сейчас? — Коннер постучал пальцами по стойке. Девушка задумчиво покусала ластик на кончике карандаша и склонилась над клавиатурой, проверяя что-то.  
— Все заняты сейчас, к сожалению. Опять пошла волна сокращений, и начались психозы и нервные срывы. — Она с сожалением покачала головой. — Но если хотите… — Она повела плечиком. — Я могу записать вас к кому-нибудь на ближайшее свободное время.  
— Хм. — Коннер задумался на мгновение. Потом поднял руку с вытянутым вверх указательным пальцем, собираясь согласиться, но договорить не успел. Кто-то ткнул его в спину.  
— Эй, тупица, — не без нежности в голосе обратилась к нему Кассандра. Коннер обернулся. — Идём оплатим осмотр, гипс и лекарства, а потом отвезёшь меня обратно в «Чайку»? — она явно смутилась, но честно старалась не подать виду. Коннер опустил взгляд, посмотрел на загипсованную руку, покачал головой с сожалением, снова взял её под локоток и повёл в кассу.

Остаток вечера он провёл в одиночестве. Кейт моталась по встречам, он отвечал на почту, суммировал уже имеющуюся информацию и даже попытался начать отчёт. Вечер выдался неожиданно тёплым, и домой Коннер ушёл непривычно рано. Добрался без приключений, выпил стаканчик виски и рухнул в кровать, прямо в одежде, надеясь проспать всю ночь. Всю эту долгую, тёмную ночь.

***

_Он был героем. Он был символом. Каждую ночь он возвращал людям веру в чудо. В его венах текло солнце, а в его глазах плескалось безоблачное небо. Он был силён как скала и быстр как звук._

_И он спасал. Снова и снова. День за днём. Ночь за ночью._

_Так он возмещал то, чего лишал людей, которых не мог спасти от сокрушающей руки бюрократии. Так он возмещал то, чего лишал людей, которых сам раздавил силой закона._

_Он возвращал людям веру в то, что справедливость существует. Что бедным и слабым нечего бояться._

_Ведь на их защиту встал он. Человек в ярко-алом плаще и с улыбкой, собравшей свет целого мира._

***

Тим выдернул лист, разорвал и скомкал, а потом бросил прямо на пол, под стол. Потёр одну ступню о другую и уложил голову на печатную машинку. Её металл приятно холодил лоб, ненадолго отгоняя ощущение собственной беспомощности.

— Я в магазин бытовой химии, — крикнула ему Анита от дверей. — Не делайте глупостей, пока меня нет.

Тим не попрощался. Ему не очень хотелось с ней говорить, особенно из-за её предположения, что он способен на какие-то глупости.

Он же не идиот. Никаких глупостей он делать не собирался.

Тим выпрямился и потянулся, вскинув руки и зевая. Спал он в последнее время не очень, хотя раньше проспать целую вечность в какой угодно позе и на любой мало-мальски удобной поверхности получалось без усилий. Пол, подоконник, кровать — без разницы.

Может, так плохо работалось, потому что он не высыпался.

Пожалуй, только снотворное его и спасёт.

Тим снова устало потёр лицо, достал биди и спички, закурил и только тогда поднялся и пошёл в ванную. Порывшись в шкафчике с лекарствами, он нашёл снотворное, которое покупал, когда только переехал сюда и ещё не привык к новому помещению. У него осталась ещё целая горсть.

Побродив после вокруг стола на кухне, он всё же открыл холодильник и достал новенькую бутылку водки. Её подарил бывший агент, продвигавший «Тёмного рыцаря» в России, решив, что самый банальный из возможных подарков Тима, безусловно, порадует.

Ну, хоть на что-то сгодится.

Тим затягивался и выдыхал дым, не разжимая зубов и не стряхивая пепел. Он вернулся к столу, освободил место, подвинув ноутбук, рукопись и печатную машинку, и высыпал из баночки всё её содержимое. Потом неторопливо, аккуратно, даже педантично слегка выложил из таблеток «S» в пятиугольнике, посмотрел на неё, прищурившись, и начал открывать бутылку водки.

— Если хочешь выспаться, — начал он, — нужно действовать наверняка. — Он содрал с бутылки упаковку, открутил пробку и поднёс горлышко к носу, решив для начала понюхать «русский национальный напиток».

На самом деле он уже пробовал водку. В колледже он решил повторить подвиг Буковски и Хемингуэя, собираясь научиться писать пьяным. Он перепробовал самый разный алкоголь, но ни один не давал того, чего он на самом деле хотел. Чистоты разума.  
Сейчас, правда, водка могла подарить крепкий, прекрасный сон. Такой глубокий, что даже Аните не удастся его прервать.

Стоило вспомнить Аниту, как скрипнула входная дверь. Тим чертыхнулся: она снова мешала. Опять. Господи, сколько можно.

— Мать вашу, — взревела Анита. Она даже закрывать за собой дверь не стала, просто подбежала к нему, на ходу скидывая туфли. — Вы напиться решили, пока меня нет? — Она вцепилась в бутылку у него в руках, и Тим тут же разжал пальцы. Не так уж и хотелось теперь. Он равнодушно посмотрел на Аниту и полез в карман за новой биди.  
— А это что? — Анита подняла со стола одну из таблеток.  
— Снотворное. — Тим не стал ей мешать, когда она начала сгребать таблетки в пригоршню. — У меня бессонница.

Анита резко обернулась и посмотрела на него, обеспокоенно и пытливо. Будто пыталась заглянуть ему в душу.

— Ничего не понимаю, — сказала она и нахмурилась. — Не похоже, чтобы вас мучили суицидальные настроения, но… — Она покачала головой и пошла к раковине. Тим прислушался к тихому стуку таблеток, которые она собиралась спустить в канализацию, к бульканью выливаемой водки. Он достал слюнявый платочек, чтобы стряхнуть в него пепел, и начал раскачиваться на стуле.

Анита мягко коснулась его плеча.

— Вы всегда таким были?  
— Людей я никогда не любил. — Тим не обернулся, но сплюнул в салфетку.  
— Вы же написали «Тёмного рыцаря». «Кем бы мы ни притворялись, за маской всегда будет человек». «Даже когда тебя ломают, ты должен найти в себе силы встать», — Анита говорила так вдохновенно, что Тим не удержался. Он прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к её голосу, вспоминая.

Его книги даже ему веру в лучшее возвращали.

— Ты уже поняла, о чём моя новая книга? — Тим развернулся и посмотрел на Аниту снизу вверх.  
— О том, как простой человек обретает супер-способности. И как он решает, что… как это… большая сила приносит большую ответственность?  
— Бред какой-то. — Тим мотнул головой. — Сколько бы жизней он ни спас, он всё равно останется жалкой, незначительной песчинкой. Он умрёт и унесёт подаренную людям надежду вместе с собой.  
— Ох. — Анита отшатнулась. — Это… ужасно.  
— Никогда не знаешь, какое вдохновение посетит. — Тим поднялся. — Я не могу работать. Не могу спать, не могу сосредоточиться. Ещё и ты мешаешь. — Он затянулся и снова стряхнул пепел в платок. — Проси отсрочки.  
— Нет. — Анита скрестила руки на груди. — Если понадобится, я куклу вуду сделаю и заставлю вас силой писать, но рукопись вы сдадите в срок.

Тим устало закатил глаза.

— Я не могу писать, пока не решу проблему… — Он затих, отвернулся к окну и потерял остатки желания говорить с ней. — Я должен думать о смерти больше, — пробормотал он.

Анита тряхнула его за плечо, но Тим не ответил. Он замер, не моргая уставившись в окно, и представил, как летит вперёд, а за спиной развевается плащ.

У этой истории мог быть только один конец. Но как, как же его воплотить?

***

_Коннер научился разделять свои жизни. Жизнь героя, сверхчеловека, несущего людям надежду, и жизнь обычного юриста. Он жил так уже месяц, и ещё ни разу не перепутал._

_До тех пор, пока однажды не опоздал на свой обычный автобус. Именно тогда мир перевернулся ещё раз._


	4. Часть четвёртая

Коннер почти привык к назойливому голосу. Тот больше не заставлял его делать глупости, и это, безусловно, радовало. Может, это всё же не тот голос, который может заставить его прирезать всех своих близких во сне.

Коннер сходил на всякий случай на приём к платному психологу. Но рассказ вышел такой сумбурный, что этот приличного вида старичок, будто сошедший с самой известной фотографии Фрейда, практически выгнал его взашей.

Старичок решил, что Коннер издевается.

***

Утро очередной пятницы ничем не отличалось от остальных, кроме того, что его часы неожиданно сбились. Коннер теперь и правда опаздывал на автобус, совсем как напророчил голос, и был вынужден ждать следующий вместе с толпой дошколят и их необъятных размеров воспитательницей. Чёрт знает, куда они ехали в такую рань, и почему для этого не использовался жёлтый школьный автобус, но факт оставался фактом.

Коннер стоял на остановке в окружении будущих банковских клерков, дизайнеров, адвокатов и программистов. Они галдели, перебивая друг друга, на максимальной громкости, а их усталая грузная воспитательница не предпринимала ровным счётом никаких попыток заставить их затихнуть.

А потом один из детей потерял равновесие. В это же время из-за поворота показался синий Рено, водитель которого разогнался уже настолько, что затормозить бы точно не успел.

Коннер отреагировал моментально. И это не голос его вёл. Он просто не смог бы стоять и смотреть, как гибнет ребёнок.

Он растолкал детей, спрыгнул на дорогу и поднял плачущего ребёнка, развернулся и передал его воспитательнице.

Сам Коннер не успел бы сойти с дороги. Он по привычке принял защитную позу, закрываясь руками, и приготовился к долгой и мучительной боли.

Но ничего не случилось. Что-то врезалось в него, ощутимо толкнуло, но Коннер не сдвинулся с места. Боли за толчком так и не последовало.

Он растерянно опустил руки, открыл глаза и понял, что его завернуло в металл. Он отстранился и сделал шаг назад, глядя на вмятину смутных человеческих очертаний в капоте. Водитель за рулём, выпутывавшийся из подушки безопасности, смотрел на него недоумённо. Поражённо.

Чёрт, а Коннер мог его понять.

Он перевёл взгляд на воспитательницу, прижавшую к себе плачущего малыша. На притихших ребятишек в одинаковой форме.

Все они молча смотрели прямо на него.

Молчал и Коннер.

А потом он попятился. Развернулся. И метнулся вперёд, побежал, раскинул руки и, кажется, оттолкнулся от земли. Подставив лицо ветру, он полетел.

Он точно не знал куда.

Куда-нибудь, где будет безопасно. Куда-нибудь подальше отсюда.

***

Он пришёл в себя, лёжа на спине на какой-то скамейке. Коннер попытался закрыться от света, положив руку на лицо, но всё равно проснулся. Не от солнца, а от шума и суеты вокруг.

Он протёр глаза и прокашлялся. Во рту было странное ощущение, будто он проглотил комок слизи. В целом, было похоже на какой-то из подвидов похмелья, и Коннер, немного подумав, решил, что вчера вечером просто надрался как свинья. А вся эта история про детей и машину? Просто приснилась. Как раз в стиле тех городских легенд, которые жёлтые газеты Метрополиса выдавали за правду.

Едва подумав об этом, Коннер тут же об этом забыл. Потому что, сев и осмотревшись, он вдруг увидел у себя прямо над головой красивое граффити с мускулистой женщиной с густыми чёрными кудрями. Она подпрыгивала, собираясь взлететь, и была облачена в красный топ со стилизованным золотым орлом на груди и короткие голубые шорты в звёздочку. Костюм подозрительное напоминал американский флаг, и Коннер успел ненадолго задуматься, не кощунственно ли носить его вместо трусов.

А потом он узнал эту женщину. Рокси часто рисовала её в своём карманном альбоме для эскизов, вроде как даже пару фигурок таких выпустила. А несколько месяцев назад писала ему, что расписала многоэтажку на окраине.

Вот так занесло его. Коннер поднялся, приложил руку ко лбу козырьком и сощурился. Присмотрелся к прыгающей девушке повнимательнее, надеясь, что это всё-таки не она, и он ошибся домом.

Но нет. Это была героиня Рокси. Значит, это был её дом.

И это было _ужасно._

Коннер сунул руки в карманы, мысленно обратившись ко всем известным и неизвестным ему богам, умоляя их сделать так, чтобы телефон был на месте. Боги смилостивились, и телефон оказался в кармане. Коннер набрал номер Кейт, даже не глядя на экран. Сейчас главным было предупредить коллегу, что он _облажался._ И очень серьёзно.

— Ты. Где. Ходишь, — отчеканила Кейт ещё до того, как он успел хоть слово сказать. — Я тебе уже раз пятьдесят позвонила, уже готова была идти в полицию и обзванивать больницы. Ты же самый занудный юрист из всех, кого я знаю, ты единственный раз, когда решил серьёзно опоздать, предупредил меня заранее. — Она клацнула зубами. — Признавайся, что опять случилось?  
— Кажется, я перебрал маленько, — виновато простонал Коннер.  
— И что? Проспал? — Кейт как будто бы облегчённо вздохнула. Коннер сделал глубокий вдох собираясь с силами.  
— Не совсем. — Он покусал губы. — Я в Метрополисе.  
— Где? — ахнула у него в трубке Кейт. — Но как... когда...  
— Не знаю, — страдальчески ответил Коннер. — Серьёзно, не знаю! Я просто проснулся здесь! Наверное, был мертвецки пьян, и по привычке поехал «домой», к сестре. Я же не напивался до усрачки с самого университета, Кейт. — Он начал ходить туда-сюда, наворачивая круги вокруг скамейки. — Кошмар какой-то. По-моему, мне к врачу надо, — пожаловался он.

Кейт, прижимающая трубку к уху где-то там, в таком далёком кабинете в Готэмском суде, молчала. Потом она прокашлялась. Хмыкнула. И снова заговорила, так убийственно спокойно и тихо, что Коннеру стало не по себе (если это выражение вообще можно было применить к последним месяцам его жизни):

— Всё, что тебе сейчас нужно сделать — это поздороваться с сестрой и принять душ. А потом сесть в автобус, который за ночь привезёт тебя из Метрополиса в Готэм, чтобы утром ты мог пойти на работу. Договорились? — звучала она очень уверенно, и Коннер невольно почувствовал себя увереннее тоже.  
— Ладно, — выдержав паузу, сказал он. — Хорошо. Ты права. Мне просто нужно успокоиться и вернуться домой. А там разберёмся. — Он потёр лицо ладонью, рассеянно и устало. — Извини, что подвёл тебя... второй раз за месяц, что ли. Или который там раз уже. — Он дождался, пока Кейт согласно хмыкнет. — До завтра.  
— Именно так, — отозвалась его коллега и повесила трубку.

Коннеру не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как пригладить волосы, поправить воротник рубашки, попытаться понять, не пахнет ли изо рта, и отправиться в дом, размалёванный граффити с героиней его сестры.

Рокси жила на первом этаже. Вернее, в подвале. Чёрт знает, как ей удалось выторговать это помещение, но она гордилась этим больше, чем своим воспитанием (впрочем, в её воспитании было мало того, чем можно гордиться: она так и не оправилась до конца от совместной жизни с папочкой). Эту дверь нельзя было найти, если ты не был чист сердцем, или хотя бы не знал, что именно ищешь. Нужно было свернуть возле лестницы наверх и выйти к лестнице вниз. А спустившись вниз, ищущий утыкался носом прямо в большую железную дверь, перемазанную краской, облепленную наклейками, разрисованную мелом и обрызганную чем-то красным. Звонок у этой двери был, но болтался на проводе, то и дело опасно искря.

Рокси была рисковой и странной девушкой. Видимо, всё занудство в этом поколении досталось Коннеру.

Коннер не рискнул ловить кнопку и жать её, и вместо этого просто постучал по двери кулаком. Он с лёгкостью припомнил их старый секретный стук, и только потом спохватился, помнит ли его сама Рокси.

Вот уж не факт.

Сначала за дверью не происходило ничего. Ответом была одна лишь тишина, так что Коннер постучал ещё раз и выждал ещё две минуты. Ничего не произошло и тогда, так что он, вздохнув, заколотил в дверь снова, потом спрятал руки в карманы и стал ждать.  
Лязгнул замок, потом ещё один, и ещё. Дверь распахнулась, выпуская на лестницу затхлый воздух и запах пластилина.

— Ну и какого хрена? — сонно проворчала Рокси. — Кто будит меня в такую срань часов утра?

Она застыла на пороге, пытаясь заставить себя открыть глаза. Шёлковый халатик, который она накинула на голое тело, то и дело пытался сползти с её плеча, так что Коннер машинально протянул руку и поправил его.

— Привет, Рокс.  
— Э-э. — Рокси отодвинула от себя его руку, потёрла пальцами глаза, и только тогда смогла сонно на него глянуть. — Ого, какие люди в Голливуде. — Она схватила его за воротник рубашки и привлекла к себе. Халатик окончательно покинул её плечи, и Коннер, обняв её покрепче, осторожно внёс Рокси обратно в квартиру, прикрыл дверь и вернул, наконец, халат сестре на плечи и даже завязал поясок.  
— Разбудил? — тихо спросил он, пока Рокси, зевая, возилась с замками.  
— Не страшно. Это же ты. Тебе я была бы рада в любом случае, даже если момент был бы не самый подходящий. — Рокси ущипнула его за щёку и тихо ойкнула. — Ты что это, щёки качаешь? — Она умилённо сощурилась. — Какой ты славный.  
— Нет, серьёзно. — Коннер обнял её за плечи. — Я точно не мешаю? Может, это первый раз за неделю, когда тебе удастся поспать? — Он чмокнул её в макушку. — Я безумно скучал, Рокс.  
— Взаимно. — Рокси расплылась в улыбке. — И какими судьбами ты здесь, с чего это решил порадовать старушку? — Она выбралась из его объятий, поймала тонкими пальцами за запястье и потащила на кухню. — Идём, я сделаю кофе.  
— Да так. Заехал в город по делам, и решил, если время останется, к тебе заглянуть. — Он развёл руками. — И вот я здесь.  
— Ты такой милый, — снова умилилась Рокси. Она отвернулась и начала рыться на полках в поисках кофе, а Коннер попытался пристроиться в ближайшем кресле, щедро устланными научными ежемесячниками и журналами мод.

Рокси вообще отличалась способностью к захламлению любой горизонтальной поверхности в течение часа. Творческий беспорядок приходил вместе с ней. В подвале, который она снимала последние года три, все стены пропахли гипсом, воском и пластилином, в пластилине были вымазаны все белые и вообще светлые поверхности, начиная от холодильника и заканчивая унитазом. Квартира была заставлена баулами с разноцветной пластикой, мешками с гипсом, высохшими и новыми красками. В мастерской всё время стояла пыль, повсюду валялись респираторы и рабочие очки, резиновые перчатки и клеёнчатые фартуки. Каждый свободный уголок занимала какая-нибудь очередная скульптура или потенциальная коллекционная кукла, или всё те же потрёпанные журналы, книги и изрисованные вдоль и поперёк блокноты. Рокси несла с собой творчество.

А творчество, Коннер готов был поклясться, было настоящим хаосом.

— Как карьера? — Рокси зевнула и сунула нос в пачку кофе. Чихнула, нащупала на столе кофемолку и щедро сыпанула туда зёрен.  
— Ничего нового. Перспектив роста нет, подсудимые меня ненавидят. Сплошная радость и ежечасное наслаждение. — Коннер развёл руками. — Я почти жалею, что решил стать юристом.  
— Нечего было читать всю эту херню про Аттикуса Финча. — Рокси закатила глаза. — Стал бы моделью. Жил бы как я. — Она развела руками, затем вцепилась в кофемолку и нажала на кнопку. Агрегат заскрежетал, перемалывая зёрна, пронзительно и мерзко. Рокси при этом смеялась и пыталась рассказывать что-то, лучезарно улыбаясь, но Коннер не мог разобрать ни слова. Разве что последние, которые она произнесла, уже отпуская злосчастную кнопку:  
— ...они заключили со мной контракт. Теперь я не только коллекционных болванчиков буду делать, но и масс-маркет. Как Маттел.

Она открутила крышку и высыпала кофе в кофеварку. Ткнула на очередную кнопку и развернулась, уселась на стойку рядом с кофеваркой и хитро сощурилась, глядя на Коннера. Потом вытянула бледную ногу и ткнула его в плечо большим пальцем:

— Ну что-как? Девушку-то нашёл? Ты же такой правильный, пора бы уже жену там, детей.

Она точно издевалась, как часто делала в детстве. Коннер, правда, никогда не мог вспомнить, когда и как это началось. Ему просто хотелось быть таким же, как все. Как другие дети. А она каждое лето смеялась над ним, измывалась и всячески из-за этого подкалывала.

— Нет никого. — Коннер покачал головой. — Да я и не ищу, в общем-то. Сейчас у меня и других проблем хватает. — Он вспомнил голос, провалы в памяти и неловкую попытку назначить Кассандре свидание, и ему снова захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
— Да уж. — Рокси опёрлась рукой о кофеварку. — А с твоим-то любимым типажом, жену ты найдёшь примерно никогда. Странно, что ты при этом пытаешься притворяться нормальным. — Она ностальгически закатила глаза и фыркнула.  
— Что за грязные намёки. — Коннер всегда угадывал, когда нужно принять вызов Рокси. Заранее знал, что ей в какой-то момент наскучит обсуждать его интрижки и она переведёт тему, но для того, чтобы это произошло, нужно было пойти ей на встречу.  
— Никаких грязных намёков. — Рокси вскинула руки. — Ведь все нормальные мальчики встречаются с капитаншей _мужской_ команды по регби в школе. А потом, в университете, трахаются в раздевалке со своей двухметровой накачанной тренершей. — Она поджала губы и отчеканила: — Совершенно. Нормально.  
— Не завидуй. — Коннер показал ей язык, и Рокси замахала на него. Она покачала ногами, потом спрыгнула со стойки и полезла за чашками. Тёмные чашки были вроде бы и чистыми, а вроде бы и в тёмно-коричневом чайном налёте. Коннер поёжился и тоже встал.  
— Знаешь что. — Он отнял чашки у Рокси и поставил в раковину. — Прежде, чем мы сядем пить кофе, я помою тебе посуду.  
— О да. По этому я больше всего скучаю... — мечтательно протянула Рокси и притихла.

Остаток дня они провели вместе. Рокси, даже если и собиралась куда-то, никуда не пошла. Прямо при Коннере она выключила телефон и затолкала в гору каких-то шмоток, потом заперла его в ванной комнате, чтобы Коннер принял душ («От тебя воняет, будто ты марафон бежал!»), а потом даже не дала толком одеться. До самого вечера, пока не пришло время собираться и уходить, Рокси рисовала его, и рисовала, и рисовала, и рисовала. Как будто и не прошло этих лет порознь. Было время, когда Коннер позировал для неё. Все её первые фигурки и скульптуры, на самом деле, были им. И теперь время будто ненадолго повернулось вспять. Коннер и думать забыл и про голос, и про Кассандру, и про Кейт, и про собственное потенциальное сумасшествие. Он просто стоял, сидел, лежал, подставив лицо жёлтому свету лампочки, болтающейся на проводе, и чувствовал себя в безопасности, несмотря на наготу.

Но потом всё же пришлось собираться. Рокси натянула драные джинсы и серый свитер в разноцветных разводах от краски, и проводила Кона до автовокзала. Было уже темно и немного прохладно. Коннер закутался в пиджак, мысленно пытаясь прикинуть, где он мог потерять свой плащ.

— Кстати. — Рокси ткнула его пальцем в плечо и снова ойкнула, удивлённо посмотрев на сломанный ноготь. — Ты знаешь, что у нас тут чертовщина какая-то творится? Типа, по ночам кто-то людей спасает. — Она хлопнула в ладоши. — Совсем как мой первый герой, помнишь, которого я с тебя лепила? В цирковом трико и косухе?  
— Господи, это ужасно было. — Коннер поморщился. — Меня оправдывает только любовь к панку.  
— Да ты погоди. — Рокси вдруг отскочила от него и побежала к газетному ларьку. Коннер отметил, что ботинки на ней были на размер больше, чем нужно, и печально вздохнул.  
— Смотри-ка. — Она ткнула ему в лицо передовицу Дэйли Плэнет, на которой некая Лоис Лейн задавалась вопросом, что за таинственный хранитель появился у города и как его найти.  
— Странно. — Коннер осторожно взял в руки газету. — Я думал, что Планета не жёлтая газетёнка, а они городские легенды тиражируют. — Он покачал головой. — Как-то это...  
— Да ладно, это последняя новость. Городские легенды, они же, ну, о чём обычно? — Рокси сощурилась. — Крокодилы-альбиносы там, стрёмный нетопырь-кровопийца и его выводок детишек, бессмертный мужик с когтями, гроб на колёсиках. — Она схватила Коннера под локоть и постучала пальцем по заметке. — А это правда. Это уже даже Планета отрицать не может. Круто, а? Не то что этот ваш Го-о-о-о-о-отэм.

Коннер нервно сглотнул. Он боялся читать эту статью. Боялся, потому что это вызвало бы слишком много вопросов, на которые он не смог бы дать ответ. Он свернул газету в трубочку и сжал в руках, нервно улыбнувшись.

— Значит, будет что почитать в дороге. — Он снова обнял Рокси за плечи и поцеловал в нос. — В следующий раз твоя очередь. Ты приедешь в этот наш Готэм, договорились? — Он подмигнул ей и подтолкнул к выходу. — Давай, иди. Мой автобус приедет минут через пять.

Рокси не очень-то торопилась уходить. Она делала два шага, останавливалась, разворачивалась и махала ему рукой. Потом снова шагала и снова останавливалась. Махала яростно, страстно, как только Рокси могла, и шагала. Она повторила так несколько раз, пока не вышла на улицу. Стоило дверям за ней закрыться, как объявили, что прибыл автобус Коннера. Он устало вздохнул, потянулся, помотал головой, разминая шею, и пошёл на посадку.

В автобусе он свернул себе подушку из пиджака и попытался уснуть. Голос молчал. Чувство, что у него похмелье, испарилось ещё в Метрополисе, кажется, испугавшись душной квартиры Рокси.

Только газета, которую он по-прежнему сжимал в руках, тревожила. Коннер не мог, не хотел даже думать о ней. Он и так только и делал, что переживал происходящее с ним. Только и делал, что гадал, не сошёл ли с ума. А если он прочитает в лучшей газете Метрополиса, в самой серьёзной газете Метрополиса, городскую легенду, и так впечатлится, что _поверит_ в неё? Что тогда? Как ему с этим справляться?

Коннер выбросил свежий номер Дэйли Плэнет на первой же долгой остановке. Просто бросил в урну после того, как размялся немного, и перед тем как зашёл в магазинчик, где можно было купить круассан или булочку и стакан какао. Ехать предстояло ещё долго, и Коннер надеялся, что сладкое убаюкает его. Смутит внутренние тревоги, заставит разум забыть о них и поможет погрузиться в крепкий нерушимый сон, который закончится только на подъезде к Готэму.

Всё оказалось сложнее.

В магазинчике и правда можно было купить горячего шоколада и булочку, но кроме этого, хозяин предлагал не очень обширный ассортимент газет и возможность послушать радио. Коннер нервно поморщился, глядя на броский заголовок.

«Откуда пришёл Суперчеловек?»

Коннер отвернулся.

— Будьте добры, — мягко окликнул он посапывающего тучного старика за стойкой. — Стакан какао и круассан с орехами.  
— Есть только с сыром, — сонно заявил ему старик. Коннер рассеянно кивнул и начал отсчитывать мелочь.

Именно в этот момент из радио донёсся женский голос:

— В последнее время всё больше людей встречают загадочного мстителя в красном плаще. Или не мстителя, а просто героя? Газеты дали ему имя «Суперчеловек», потому что все очевидцы говорили о его мощи, превосходящей силу любого, и о его скорости, похожей на скорость ветра, — говорила она. — Кто он? Почему он выбрал именно Метрополис? И какова его цель?  
— Спасибо, — торопливо буркнул Коннер. — Сдачу себе оставьте.

Он выхватил у старика стакан с какао и пакет с круассаном и поспешил вернуться на своё место в автобусе.

Слишком много всего пыталось сбить его с толку.  
Слишком много всего пыталось свести его с ума.

Коннер выпил какао залпом, почти не почувствовав, как оно обожгло нёбо. Съел круассан, не чувствуя вкуса. И промучился бессонницей всю дорогу.

Пока автобус ехал в Готэм, Коннер просто сидел, прислонившись виском к окну, и тупо смотрел перед собой. Мир вдруг стал слишком сложным и страшным.

А может, ему и правда стоило обратиться к врачу ещё раз.

Уже в Готэме, взбегая по ступенькам вверх, к дубовым дверям суда, Коннер услышал, как пищат наручные часы. Он приехал на работу слишком рано — в обычный день он бы сейчас только проснулся. Часы пищали, чтобы его разбудить.

Коннер вскинул руку, ткнул было кнопку, выключая будильник, и оцепенел.

Часы были сломаны. Расколоты пополам, изуродованы тысячами мелких трещин. Странно, что они вообще подавали какие-то признаки жизни.

Коннер смотрел на них и вспоминал столкновение с машиной, снова и снова. Как он закрылся руками, а потом исчез, потерял самообладание, и очнулся только в Метрополисе, стоя под дверью у Рокси.

— Нет. В этот бред я не поверю, — твёрдо сказал он. Взялся за ручку тяжёлой двери и отправился на работу.


	5. Часть пятая

Тим почесал запястье. После того, как он попытался выпить пачку снотворного и запить её водкой, Анита вдруг на полном серьёзе обклеила всю мебель в его собственной квартире защитой от детей. Она спрятала всё, что показалось ей острым, выломала замок на двери в ванную и заставила его носить какие-то стрёмные эластичные бинты на руках, чтобы он себе _вены не перепилил_. Как будто он самоубийца какой-то.

Это было таким бредом, что Тим не сразу нашёлся, как ответить. А когда нашёлся, возражать стало поздно. Печатать теперь было неудобно, зато Тим начал тушить окурки прямо о бинты. Выглядело это по-настоящему уродливо, и этим ужасно бесило Аниту. А Тиму нравилось бесить Аниту, хотя он её уже начал побаиваться.

— Блин. — Он снова поскрёб запястье. — Слушай, можно я сниму эту хуйню? Чешется же. — Он возмущённо посмотрел на Аниту. — Серьёзно. Даже если ты мне не разрешишь это сделать, я её сниму.  
— Что, зубами перегрызёте? — Анита сощурилась. — Ешьте.

Тим раздражённо зарычал, гоняя по тарелке жёлтые рисинки, горох и кукурузу. Он спал всё хуже в последнее время, всё никак не мог найти себе места из-за того, что концовка не давалась.

Он просто не мог её нащупать.

Может, ему бинты мешали? Или кожа вообще? Что-нибудь такое. Его пальцы были недостаточно чувствительны! Вот. Тим нервно покусал бинт и тут же оставил это. В нём медленно, но верно просыпалась какая-то звериная ярость. Ему хотелось вскочить и перевернуть стол. Проломить им стену, или…

Он осёкся. Потом задумчиво подобрал с тарелки горошинку и сунул в рот. Поднялся и торопливо засеменил к стене, шаркая чешками. Прижался к ней всем телом, провёл руками.

— Я ёбну по нему гирей, — вдруг произнёс он и потёрся о шершавую шпаклёвку щекой. — Я ёбну по нему гирей, и он её поломает. И это будет так чудесно. — Он прикрыл глаза и замер, довольно улыбаясь.

Анита за столом тихо прокашлялась.

— И что это даст тексту?  
— Ощущение, что он очень сильный и быстрый, но ему грозит опасность. Что мир перестраивается и отторгает его. Потому что такие благородные, такие сильные герои чужды нашей грязной жизни, — не очень внятно пробормотал Тим, дальше прижимаясь к стене. — В этом вся суть истории. Ты не можешь прижиться в нашем мире, если отличаешься. Если ты не можешь слиться с толпой. — Он отпрянул от стены, развернулся, подпёр её спиной и достал биди и спички. — Сама посуди. Коннер Кент, сын деревенщины, выбившегося в журналистику, и миллиардера — пары геев; мальчик, который чувствует себя хорошо, только когда раздевается; мальчик, который тянется к женщинам, которые будут по отношению к нему агрессивны… он пытается. Влиться в этот мир, стать обычным серым юристом. Утром встал, пошёл на работу, отработал, вернулся, поцеловал жену. Знаешь, как на пасторальных картинках из пятидесятых? Но он не может, потому что другой. И он так долго это скрывал в себе, что сам поверил в свою нормальность. И его ненормальность вылилась в силу и добро, которое он несёт. В то, что он стал героем в маске. — Тим чувствовал, что распаляется. На глазах выступили слёзы, лицо горело. Он торопливо сунул в рот биди и чиркнул спичкой, закуривая. — И вся соль в том, что… Коннер прав. Нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы отличаться. Его сестра одинока. Отец её бил. Она живёт в свинарнике. И в то же время его подруга Кейт Спенсер совершенно обычная. И она единственный счастливый персонаж. Он хочет быть таким же, как она, но не может. — Тим стукнул рукой по стене: — БУМ! Внутренний конфликт. Мне нужна гиря, чтобы он осознал наконец, что не такой, как все. Чтобы внутренний конфликт не стоял на месте. Понятно?  
— Да. Но это совершенно не похоже на то, что вы писали раньше. — Анита вздохнула, встала и начала убирать тарелки. — Начнёте прямо сейчас?

Тим торопливо вытер бинтами выступившие слёзы вдохновения и кивнул:  
— Да. Прямо сейчас.

Он стиснул биди зубами, глубоко вдохнул дым и сел за стол.

Ему снова было о чём писать. Он снова мог вернуться к своему персонажу.

И это было потрясающе.

***

За годы службы под начальством Кейт Коннер ни разу не брал выходной. Он никогда не прогуливал. И никогда не опаздывал больше, чем на двадцать минут.

Но за последние месяцы всё кардинально изменилось. И в его жизни начался период опозданий и прогулов.

С тех пор, как он очнулся в центре Метрополиса, прошло две недели. Коннер старался, как мог, влиться в свой обычный режим жизни. Голос молчал или, может, говорил только когда Коннер спал и слышать его не мог.

Но жизнь не налаживалась. Коннер чувствовал себя разбитым. Ему становилось лучше, только когда он усаживался на скамейку у суда, откинув назад голову и подставив лицо солнцу. Он, кажется, даже задремать так мог.

Спать ему хотелось постоянно. Под глазами залегли тёмные тени такого оттенка, что это напугало даже Кейт. Испуг её был так силён, что она не придумала ничего лучше, кроме как заставить Коннера взять официальный отгул и просто отоспаться.

Так что собираясь лечь спать во вторник, Коннер не стал заводить будильник (услышав про участь его часов, Кейт пошла в сувенирную лавку и принесла древний будильник с колоколом) и улёгся в кровать, твёрдо намереваясь проспать до вечера.

Но проснулся он в полдень. Тело ныло так, будто он всю ночь провёл в тренажёрном зале. Зудели костяшки пальцев. Глаза щипало.

Коннер поднялся, принял тёплый душ и выпил горячего чаю, задёрнул шторы на окнах, чтобы спальня погрузилась в серый полумрак, и снова вернулся в кровать. Завернувшись в одеяло, он предпринял ещё одну попытку уснуть.

Неудачную.

Коннер ворочался до двух часов дня. Время тянулось медленно, неторопливо, будто удав, медленно усиливающий хватку.

Коннер сел на кровати и потёр лицо. Он не мог спать. Хотел, но не мог. Тело отказывалось расслабляться.

Захватив одеяло, Коннер перебрался в гостиную, устроился кое-как на диване, уложив голову на подлокотник, и принялся беспорядочно переключать каналы, не в силах выбрать, что его больше _не_ интересует: жизнь антилоп в степи, постановочный реслинг с драмой, старая как мир экранизация «Поющих в терновнике» или магазин на диване. Мир будто издевался над ним, и в дневном эфире не было ничего такого, от чего не хотелось бы завыть от тоски.

Ну, по крайней мере, он так думал. Пока он не услышал голос снова. Голос произнёс всего одну фразу, словно вырванную из контекста:

_Он понял, что мир его отторгает._

Коннер поморщился и собрался было приподняться на локте, но не успел.

Зазвенели стёкла, затрещала, разваливаясь, стена, и прямо на него с улицы вылетела огромная строительная гиря. Коннер успел охнуть, податься вперёд и, сам того не заметив, обхватил её руками, перехватил, стиснул, будто обнимая, лишь бы она не сломала больше ничего. Серо-жёлтый свет солнца ворвался в комнату через проделанную гирей дыру, и Коннер сощурился, разжал руки и поскорее заслонил глаза.

Только через полминуты он смог рассмотреть силуэт крана. Дверь кабины приоткрылась, и оттуда высунулся водитель в каске и ярко-оранжевом дутом жилете.

— Мужик, ты чего, совсем больной? — заорал он. Коннер удивлённо моргнул. — Ты какого хера делаешь в доме на снос?  
— Но этот дом не собирались сносить. — Коннер перевёл взгляд на гирю и наконец увидел, что она скомкана, как бумажный шарик.

И сделал это он сам, собственными руками. А крановщик ещё просто не заметил.

— Как не собирались? — Крановщик захлопнул дверь и начал рыться в карманах жилетки. Потом снова высунулся из кабины: — А это какой номер дома?  
— Пятый. — Коннер закутался в одеяло и подошёл к самой дыре. Наступил голыми ступнями на цементную крошку.  
— Бля, прости, мужик, — выругался крановщик. — Я седьмой приехал ломать. — Он снова скрылся в кабине и начал разворачивать кран.

Коннер уныло посмотрел на него, затем вниз, затем приготовился шагнуть. Для себя он решил так: раз его жизнь превратилась в такой невыносимый цирк, то будет не очень жалко, если он расшибётся. Может, никто не заплачет даже, кроме, может, Рокси. А если то, на что ему намекает мир — правда…

Не успев додумать, он повис в воздухе. А потом, пока его не успели заметить, Коннер рванул ввысь и вперёд, как будто делал это каждый день.

Но он ведь и правда делал это каждый день? Каждый день взмывал к небесам, каждый день набирал скорость света, каждый день комкал железо. Он вспомнил, как языки огня не могли причинить ему вред, как от груди отскакивали пули. Как он ломал ножи, просто взяв их в кулак, как ловил падающих.

Теперь Коннер вспоминал. Вспоминал свой красный плащ, вспоминал лица людей, которых спас. Это было похоже на просветление. Прозрение. И это было страшно.

Он действительно не был обычным человеком.

Он остановился только у заброшенной часовой башни в одном из самых нелюдимых и опасных районов города. Присел на короткую стрелку, навсегда застывшую напротив тройки на циферблате, и уставился на город под собой.

Мир пугал, потому что оказался гораздо больше, чем Коннер когда-либо себе представлял.

А ещё голос мог оказаться прав. А это значило бы, что мир его отторгал.

***

Тим замер, пробегаясь по словам на странице снова и снова. Запустил руки в волосы, подался вперёд, почти ткнувшись носом в листок. Зажмурился, отпустил волосы, вырвал лист из держателя, скомкал и раздражённо швырнул через плечо.

Потерев лицо ладонями, он неторопливо поднялся, так и не отнимая рук от лица, отошёл в сторону и уткнулся в стену.

— Надеюсь, это не попытка разбить себе лоб. В противном случае я найму бригаду вязальщиц, и они всю комнату сделают мягкой, — холодно заметила Анита. Тим оторвал руки от лица и полез в карман, как обычно, повернулся и посмотрел на свою помощницу. Она перепечатывала уже что-то из написанного ранее, изредка поправляя тонкие очки на носу и проговаривая себе под нос текст.  
— Что, такие серьёзно существуют? — устало спросил Тим. Он закурил и сел прямо на пол, упираясь спиной в стену. — А как они будут обвязывать стену?  
— А вам всё расскажи. — Анита подняла голову. — Что случилось?  
— Не знаю. Не уверен в сцене с гирей. — Тим затянулся и уставился в потолок. — Такое ощущение, что… что я не могу с ним этого сделать. Просто не могу. Не должен. — Он пожал плечами. — Это ненормально. С персонажами так не бывает, ты их любишь, но если… если его песенка спета, ты должен быть готов с ним попрощаться. Но сейчас… я знаю, к чему веду его, и чем дальше, тем сложнее работать.  
— Вы концовку-то придумали? — Анита отложила рукопись и приопустила крышку ноутбука. — Может, в этом дело? Ну, вроде как… оттягиваете необходимость заканчивать, потому что концовки нет. Вы не знаете, какой она должна быть. Как его к ней привести.  
— Может быть. — Тим даже не нашёл в себе сил огрызаться. Он задумчиво смотрел на машинку, на отблески света на ней, на солнечных зайчиков где-то под потолком. Он устал. Или нет? Он точно не мог понять, что именно чувствует. Ощущение было таким, будто кто-то давит ему на плечи, не даёт выпрямиться, не даёт вздохнуть полной грудью.

Как он должен был писать в таком состоянии?

— Не выбрасывайте пока эту сцену, — вдруг окликнула его Анита. — Пусть полежит ночь. — Она снова подняла крышку ноутбука. — Утром перечитаете и, может, решите, что всё не так уж и ужасно.  
— О. — Тим достал из кармана слюнявый платочек и затушил в нём окурок. — Смотрите, Капитан Очевидность снова к моим услугам. — Он закатил глаза, но всё же подполз к скомканному листу бумаги. Сел по-турецки, снова закурил и принялся старательно распрямлять листочек. А потом зажал в зубах биди и начал вдруг читать:

— «Можно было списать это на случайность. Он почти согласился, пока не вспомнил, что в последнее время тратил силы не только на помощь близким. Он вспомнил треск бара добавок в «Чайке», и сломанные пальцы Кассандры, и врезавшееся в него авто. Вспомнил проваленный, прогулянный рабочий день, и теперь, только теперь рассмотрел через призму сегодняшнего дня. Гиря проломила дыру не только в стене его квартиры, но и дыру в его мировоззрении. Теперь он видел: миру не нужны необычные. Он был прав всю свою жизнь, и лучше бы даже не пытался…»  
— Слишком… безысходно, — перебила его Анита. — «Тёмный рыцарь» был о сломленном, который находил в себе силы встать, подняться, преодолеть собственные страдания во имя своей веры. Но это… совершенно другое.

Тим вскинул голову и повернулся к Аните. Они встретились взглядами, и она задумчиво добавила:

— Как будто это не вы писали.

Что-то в её словах заставило его вздрогнуть. Тим передёрнул плечами, неловко поднялся и вернулся к столу.

— Глупости не говори, — махнул рукой он и положил мятый лист в стопку.

***

Утром в четверг Коннер дождался Кейт в «Чайке». Они всегда встречались на работе, но в этот раз он уговорил её встретиться в кофейне, хотя и сам толком не понимал, зачем. Может, потому, что суд напоминал о неудачных попытках влиться в общество?

Но чем ближе к «Чайке» Коннер подходил, тем больше сомневался. Да, ему действительно выломали стену. Но с чего он взял, что всё остальное ему не приснилось? Потому что у него все ступни серые от городской пыли? Потому что на пижаме следы от ржавчины?

Коннер успел убедить себя, что он просто сходит с ума и лунатит. И сейчас ему стоило рассказать об этом Кейт, потому что если кто-то в Готэме и мог понять, куда обращаться, и посоветовать ему специалиста, то это она.

Когда он пришёл, Кейт ещё не было. Стефани, говорливая блондинка, периодически подменяющая Кассандру, наигрывала что-то на стоящем в углу расстроенном фортепиано и фальшиво подпевала себе под нос. Кассандра одной рукой ловко расправлялась с заказами и, едва завидев Коннера, замахала ему загипсованной рукой:

— Э-ге-гей, Тридцать три несчастья! — заулыбалась она. — А я уже испугалась, что ты решил держаться от меня подальше, чтобы ничего больше не ломать. — Она хитро сощурилась.

Коннер подошёл к стойке и рассеянно улыбнулся.

— Как рука?  
— Что ей будет. — Кассандра мотнула головой. — Справлюсь. Ты почему такой унылый?  
— Радоваться нечему. — Коннер вздохнул. — Слушай, прежде чем я начну заказывать еду, я хочу… извиниться ещё раз. За то, что мы выиграли дело против тебя. — Он потоптался на месте, чувствуя как взгляд Кассандры будто становится тяжелее и придавливает его к полу. — Я хочу извиниться. И я хочу помочь.  
— Каким это образом? — Кассандра сощурилась. — Ещё мебели купишь?  
— Кассандра. — Коннер вскинул голову и сощурился. Теперь он смотрел на неё уверенно. — Мы смогли тебя засудить, потому что это было возможно. Прежде чем… прежде чем меня упекут в какую-нибудь специальную больницу, я бы хотел привести в порядок документацию «Чайки».  
— Э-э, — тихо отозвалась Кассандра. В углу громко ударила по клавишам Стефани, развернулась на своей треноге и махнула Кассандре рукой:  
— Вот что это за «э-э»? Ты что, дурочка? Соглашайся. Это лучшее, что он может для нас сделать. _Лишить_ нас _будущих_ проблем!  
— На что это ты уже подписался? — Кто-то ткнул Коннера в спину. Он обернулся и встретился взглядом с Кейт. — Добрые дела делаешь?  
— Вроде того, — фыркнул Коннер. — Пока Кассандра думает, как насчёт заказать по чашке кофе, спрятаться вон в тот угол и… мне нужно обсудить с тобой кое-что.  
— Как серьёзно. — Кейт выгнула правую бровь, но продолжать не стала.

Оплатив и получив свой кофе (невероятно вкусный в этот раз) и круассаны за счёт заведения, Коннер и Кейт уселись за один из отдалённых столиков. Кейт трепетно надкусила свой круассан, свежий и ещё горячий. Она отрывала от него маленькие кусочки, слой за слоем, и осторожно ела.

Коннер не знал, с чего начать. Он ковырял пальцем край стола, рассматривая царапины на дереве, а потом решился.

— Мне кажется, у меня крыша едет, — выдохнул он, с трудом заставив себя проговорить каждое слово.  
— В смысле? — Кейт пригубила кофе. — У нас не так много работы, чтобы ты переработал вдруг.  
— Не в этом смысле. — Коннер нервно постучал пальцами по столу. — Последние месяца два я периодически слышу голос, который комментирует каждое моё действие. Все мои мысли. — Он нервно поёрзал на месте.  
— Он комментирует твои действия или говорит тебе что-то делать? — Кейт сощурилась. Она не выглядела испуганной. Её как будто бы не напрягало то, что она слышала.  
— Комментирует. Очень так… художественно. — Коннер развёл руками. — Типа, всю свою жизнь, Коннер Кент, бла-бла-бла… Как… знаешь… закадровый голос в кино? Или рассказчик в книге? — Он опёрся руками о стол, а лбом о ладони. Растопырил пальцы. — Мне сны какие-то безумные снятся, яркие, и там тоже всё время этот голос, и это… это ужас какой-то. Мне страшно, Кейт. А вдруг я пойду людей убивать из-за него?

Пока что Коннер решил не говорить Кейт о провалах в памяти и галлюцинациях. Он не хотел её пугать больше, чем должно было напугать откровение про голос.

Странным было, правда, то, как спокойно она отнеслась к его признанию.

— Прежде чем ты побежишь сдаваться в психушку, могу я тебе кое-что предложить? — Кейт сделала большой глоток кофе, вытерла пальцы салфеткой и начала рыться в сумочке. — Сходи к моему другу.  
— Он психолог? — Коннер убрал руки от лица и посмотрел на коллегу.  
— Не совсем. Он литературовед. — Кейт извлекла из сумочки свою визитницу и начала листать их, пытаясь найти нужную.  
— Ты издеваешься? Как мне литературовед поможет? — Коннер вскинул брови.  
— Установите жанр книги, которую ты себе придумал и воплотил этим голосом, и попробуете разобраться. — Кейт достала из одного из кармашков белоснежную одностороннюю визитку с тёмно-серой надписью. — Серьёзно, тебе терять нечего. Ты и так уже в психи записался мысленно, так что от тебя убудет?

Она даже не улыбалась. Просто протягивала ему визитку и смотрела так, как смотрела в первые месяцы его практики. Уверенно. Ободряюще.

Коннер обречённо вздохнул и протянул руку за визиткой. Тонкие, будто карандашом написанные буквы, гласили: «Джон Константин. Доктор фольклористики и литературы. Готэмский университет имени Марты и Томаса Уэйн». Имя было незнакомое. Но оно явно намекало, что вот-вот жизнь Коннера Кента станет ещё сложнее.

— Нет, — тихо произнёс Коннер, уже собираясь вернуть Кейт визитку. — Знаешь… — Он затих. Он снова услышал голос.

_Чего Коннер Кент не мог знать, так это своей дальнейшей судьбы. Он понимал, что мир, нуждаясь в нём, по-прежнему пытается его отвергнуть, как тело отвергает порой донорские органы, призванные спасти. Но Коннер не знал, что ждёт его в будущем._

_Он не знал, что всё сделанное им добро приведёт его к неминуемой гибели._

— Ты что несёшь? — Коннер подскочил. — Что значит «к неминуемой гибели»? Эй, ты, проклятый голос? — прошипел он, обращаясь к потолку. Голос не отвечал, будто на самом деле ему было плевать.  
— Коннер. — Кейт дёрнула его за галстук. — Сядь на место. И возьми визитку Джона. Поверь мне. — Она выдавила улыбку. — Если кто-то и может помочь тебе, то только он.

Коннер растерянно посмотрел на неё и впервые за утро увидел на её лице волнение. Он устало поник, опустил плечи и понурил голову, и только потом протянул руку и взял визитку.

— Вот и славно. — Кейт погладила его по щеке. — А теперь идём и поработаем. Слушание по меркуритолу через две недели. А тебе потом сюда тащиться и разбирать документы Кассандры. — Она допила свой кофе, вытерла губы салфеткой и поднялась. — Завтра сходишь к Джону. Договорились?

Коннер покусал губы и кивнул. Сунул визитку в карман и тоже поднялся. День предстоял долгий.

Очень долгий.


	6. Часть шестая

Тим перекатился с одного бока на другой и тяжело вздохнул.

Руки тряслись от усталости, ноги не держали, но сон упорно не шёл. Он не мог перестать думать о том, что уже скоро выйдет на финишную прямую, совсем скоро нужно будет дописывать роман.

Но он всё ещё не знал, как должен убить Коннера Кента.

Он создал героя, который не может погибнуть просто так. Но как это сделать? Как убить его так, чтобы это была не просто смерть, а что-то по-настоящему сильное? Будто само мироздание, или, может быть, даже он сам решит, что мир просто не заслужил таких героев?

Тим сел на батарее, которую переоборудовал в кровать, когда только въехал сюда, спустил ноги на пол и встал.

Анита была права. Иногда и ему казалось, что история Коннера Кента полностью отрицает историю Тёмного рыцаря за счёт одной только идеи, которую несёт в себе. Он много раз пытался переключиться на что-то другое, но этот образ, этот подтекст были слишком яркими. Он не мог от них отойти. Он не мог их забыть. Не мог прекратить думать именно об этом сюжете.

Но сейчас он не знал, как его завершить. Просто не представлял.

Тим достал биди и спички и закурил. Побродил по комнате, стряхивая пепел в мокрый платок, постоял немного над спящей Анитой, щурясь, всматриваясь в её расслабленное лицо и размышляя, не знает ли его помощница, как убить Коннера Кента.

Нет.  
Она точно не знала.  
Никто не знал.  
Даже сам Тим.

От отчаяния ему хотелось кричать. Рвать волосы. Хотелось выпрыгнуть из окна, прямо на улицу, в ночной воздух. Казалось, что голова пухнет от невысказанных, невыраженных идей. Словно у него был ответ, но он не мог его нащупать. Подходящие слова крутились на языке, но он не мог их выговорить. Ответ был на поверхности, но не давался в руки.

Окно не открывалось.

Тим метнулся было под стол, будто там мог спрятаться от гнета забытой разгадки, но от этого стало только хуже.

Ему нужно было на воздух.

Тим нашёл свои чешки, сунул в карман запасную пачку биди, коробок спичек, погасил окурок и выскользнул из квартиры, сумев открыть замок так тихо, что Анита его даже не услышала.

Ночной Готэм был мрачным и опасным, но Тим боялся города намного меньше, когда выходил на улицу в темноте. Грабители и убийцы не пугали его, как пугали беспорядочные потоки людей. И вообще, он выглядел как бомж или пациент психушки, с которого и взять-то нечего.

Дорогу в парк Тим знал наизусть. Он приходил сюда по ночам, когда писал последнюю книгу про Тёмного рыцаря. Взбирался на дерево и наслаждался одиночеством. Утром же дорожки постепенно начинали заполняться людьми, так что Тим мог какое-то время за ними наблюдать. А потом спуститься вниз и вернуться домой ещё до того, как начнётся первый час пик.

Сегодня он не собирался наблюдать за людьми. Но он всё равно нашёл раскидистый тис, на котором обычно сидел, и вскарабкался на него, будто это было какой-то ежедневной процедурой вроде чистки зубов.

Он расположился на одной из веток пошире, положил на живот платок и закурил.

Отсюда он мог наблюдать звёздное небо. А с рассветом, как только небо начнёт неторопливо бледнеть, всегда можно подняться, обхватить ствол рукой и посмотреть, как солнце постепенно заполняет улицы самого мрачного города в Штатах.

Это успокаивало.

Он действительно просидел так всю ночь, собирая окурки в платочек и высматривая знакомые созвездия. Да, звёздное небо было не таким ярким, не таким звёздным, не таким потрясающим, как могло бы быть за городом. Свет уличных фонарей, городская иллюминация, яркие неоновые вывески не давали городу стать достаточно тёмным для того, чтобы звёздное небо развернулось над ним во всей красе.

Но Тим был рад и тому, что есть.

Он так и не смог задремать. Его знобило. Но было спокойно, как будто он постепенно двигался навстречу решению этой ужасной задачи, которая терзала его столько месяцев и сводила с ума.

Как только первые звёзды стали растворяться, и небо стало сереть, Тим поднялся на ноги, вцепился в дерево, высунул голову из листвы и замер, глядя на восходящее солнце.

Оно надвигалось на город медленно, но неминуемо. Пробуждая город, освещая его, согревая. Солнце обладало такой же силой, как Коннер Кент в его книге, а может быть, даже мощнее.

Тим застыл. Глаза заслезились от яркого света. А потом его озарило. Он облизнул губы, спрятал платок в карман и неожиданно нащупал там кредитку. А потом скатился вниз по стволу, как часто делал и раньше, забежал в кофейню через дорогу, где за стойкой стояла сонная азиатка с гипсом, взял себе кофе покрепче и выпросил у неё карандаш. Финал он набросал на салфетках, торопливо, будто кто-то мог ему помешать. Он делал большие глотки горячего кофе, ругался сквозь зубы и продолжал писать, строчка за строчкой, абзац за абзацем.

Он знал, как привести Коннера Кента к финалу. У него уже был финал. Осталось свести с ним текст и перепечатать то, что он написал сегодня.

Тим выбежал из кофейни и поспешил домой, стремясь преодолеть улицы до того, как город выйдет из обманчивой утренней дрёмы, и успел подняться наверх, в свою квартиру, до того, как проснулась Анита.

Было пять утра. Небо было нежно-серого цвета. Тим смотрел на него из окна, не в силах сдержать довольную улыбку.

— Я знаю, — тихо шепнул он. — Я знаю, как убить тебя, мой Коннер Кент.

Он прижал к груди салфетки с какой-то не очень уместной нежностью.

Тим был счастлив.

***

Коннер просидел у Кассандры до самого утра. Всё это время Стефани донимала его: «Как ты думаешь, когда в штате Нью-Джерси разрешат заключать однополые браки?», «А тебе нравятся сурикаты?». Кажется, недосып и передозировка кофеина на неё действовал даже хуже, чем на него.

В полпятого утра, когда уже рассветало, кто-то очень худой и взъерошенный заявился в кофейню, предварительно требовательно простучав минут пять. Кассандра вышла и приготовила ему кофе, вернула карточку и долго рассматривала, пока тот сидел за столом.

Коннер всё это время провёл в подсобке. Ему хотелось встать и потянуться. Попрыгать, чтобы размять ноги. Ему было больно, неудобно и очень хотелось спать, но он выполнил свою миссию. Он привёл документацию в порядок. А то, что не смог — передал Кассандре, предварительно снабдив подробными указаниями, что нужно сделать, чтобы всё было официально.

В семь утра она влила в него пол-литра свежесваренного кофе, привезённого из Азии и Океании, заставила умыться и отправила восвояси.

Коннер, как они с Кейт и договаривались, сел на автобус и отправился в университет Готэма имени Марты и Томаса Уэйн. Университет оказался огромным, коридоры были запутанными, и ни одна карта толком не могла ему помочь. Он с трудом сумел добраться до факультета истории искусства, поймал там синеволосую девушку в «вареной» джинсовой куртке и сунул ей под нос визитку.

— Прошу прощения, — вежливо начал он. — Вы не могли бы подсказать, где найти этого человека?  
— Могла бы. — Она бесцеремонно схватила его под руку, улыбнулась и потащила по коридору. — Совершенно случайно могла бы.

Коннер побоялся было, что странная девушка начнет расспросы, но её, похоже, вообще не интересовало, что он тут забыл.

— Вот. — Она остановилась перед высокой белой дверью, мало отличавшейся от остальных. Здесь, как и на многих других, была прибита потрёпанная бордовая табличка: «Проф. Джон Константин. Д-р фольклористики и литературы». Девушка похлопала Коннера по плечу, перехватила книжки, которые прижимала к груди, развернулась на пятках и пошла обратно, оставив Коннера один на один с дверью.

Из-за двери доносились приглушенные неритмичные песнопения. Звучало немного жутко, и у Коннера вспотели ладони. Ему ужасно хотелось бросить всё и убежать обратно, поддавшись странному голосу.

Но он не мог. Не имел права. Он должен был хотя бы попытаться.

Коннер нервно сглотнул и постучал.

Пение прекратилось. Просто оборвалось. Послышался не очень внятная ругань, шарканье, дверь распахнулась, и Коннера окатило плотной волной дыма.

— Э-э. Джон Константин? — Коннер подался вперёд.  
— Собственной персоной. Проходи, не стой на пороге, — донеслось из кабинета. Константин говорил с жутким британским акцентом. — Ты не мой студент. Что нужно?

Коннер прикрыл за собой дверь и осмотрелся. Вернее, попытался осмотреться.

— Ты не очень-то похож на студента вообще, — заявил Константин. Коннер сощурился, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-то сквозь сизую завесу, закашлялся и помахал рукой у себя перед носом.  
— А вы не очень-то похожи на профессора литературы. — Коннер закашлялся снова. — Разве в университете можно курить в кабинетах? — осведомился он, рассчитывая, что когда профессор начнёт отвечать, можно будет найти его, ориентируясь на голос.  
— Иногда случаются исключения, — отозвался тот. По звукам Коннер определил, что профессор встал и открыл окно.

Профессор фольклористики и литературы Джон Константин, как смог рассмотреть Коннер, когда дым немного рассеялся, оказался щуплым и светловолосым. Когда-то он, похоже, был настоящим красавчиком, но сейчас к его внешности больше подходил эпитет «помятый». Он был не молод (но и не стар; Коннер прикинул, что тому, наверное, лет сорок) и не очень свеж. На щеке красовался давний бледный шрам, в глазах плескалась невыразимая усталость от всего мирового дерьма (Коннер впервые в жизни видел такой выразительный взгляд), а в зубах тлела сигарета.

На столе профессора, помимо трёх переполненных окурками пепельниц, стоял череп, щедро украшенный косичками.

Коннеру стало не по себе.

— Итак, не-студент, что тебе нужно?

Коннер замялся, но видя, что нерешительность Константина только раздражает, развёл руками.

— Меня Кейт прислала. Кейт Спенсер. — Он сделал паузу, дожидаясь, пока мучительная работа мысли на лице Константина сменится пониманием. Профессор закивал и махнул рукой, требуя продолжения.  
— Она сказала, что если кто-то и может мне помочь, то только вы. Не сочтите меня психом — хотя я и сам себя считаю психом. Последние месяцы я постоянно слышу какой-то голос. Который… описывает мою жизнь, будто книгу читает.

Профессор откинулся в кресле, скрестив руки на груди, оценивающе окинул Коннера взглядом и хрипло рассмеялся.

— Всё верно. Ты псих. — Он покачал головой. — Почему Кейт решила, что я могу тебе помочь, интересно.  
— Можно я договорю? — твёрдо сказал Коннер и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил: — Пару недель назад этот голос описывал, как я пытаюсь назначить свидание девушке, с которой нас на тот момент ничего не связывало, кроме её ко мне ненависти. И я не смог сопротивляться. Потом этот голос описал, как стену в мою квартиру проломила гиря для сноса домов, и это действительно случилось. Кроме того. — Коннер сделал шаг вперёд, наклонился, просовывая правую руку под стол, и поднял его вместе со всем, что там стояло. — Я более чем уверен, что до того, как этот голос стал рассказывать про мою жизнь, ничего такого я не умел.

Профессор Константин задумчиво сощурился. Коннер печально вздохнул, покачал головой и поднял стол над головой, держа его на вытянутой руке.

— А что ещё нового ты умеешь?  
— Недавно в меня врезалась машина. Она пострадала. Я — нет.  
— Как интересно. — Константин поднялся и обошёл его. Коннер осторожно опустил стол на место и неловко поёжился под пытливым взглядом профессора. — А ещё что?  
— Летать. — Коннер криво ухмыльнулся. — И очень быстро бегать.  
— Хорошо. — Константин затушил сигарету и бросил в пепельницу, потом поднял с пола пачку и закурил новую. Коннер успел рассмотреть название совершенно незнакомого ему бренда и уточнение, что это самые крепкие из всех возможных сигарет.  
— Итак. Что рассказывал голос и зачем он наделил тебя этими способностями? — Он кивнул Коннеру на хлипкую табуретку, а сам сел за стол. Сбоку мерцал и едва слышно бубнил телевизор.

За окном, кажется, щебетали птицы.

Коннер вздохнул, опустился на табурет и рассказал Джону Константину всё, что с ним произошло, с первой минуты, как он услышал голос, и до настоящего момента. Каждую фразу, которую смог вспомнить, каждую деталь, собственные ощущения. Константин не отводил от него взгляда всё это время и, кажется, даже не моргал. Не шевелился толком. Дышал ли вообще?

— Я мог бы с этим голосом смириться. Кое-как. — Коннер покачал головой. — Странно было бы, но… со временем я бы привык, наверное. Но. Я не хочу умирать. Не сейчас. Я как-то… не готов.  
— Готовы только самоубийцы и старики. — Профессор поднялся, устало потирая затылок. — Да и те не всегда. Но история странная. — он отвернулся было, но всё равно посмотрел на Коннера через плечо и едва заметно подмигнул: — Но для меня ни одна история не может быть слишком странной. — Он хлопнул руками. — Думаю, тут два варианта. Будем разбираться с ними постепенно. — Константин метнулся к шкафу с телевизором и вдруг исчез среди стеллажей. Коннер чуть наклонился, чтобы лучше видеть, и понял, что среди стеллажей спрятана дверь в каморку. Константин прикатил гремящую и ужасно пыльную доску, порылся в карманах и достал кусок мела, повернул доску к Коннеру и принялся что-то писать.

— Вариант первый, — объявил он, обильно выдыхая дым. Пепел он не стряхивал, так что на кончике сигареты его собралось немало. — Тебя втянула в это какая-то поебота. — Он ткнул пальцем в первую строчку. — Это значит, что нам нужно будет выяснить, какой извращённый демон придумал такой способ поглощения душ, и как именно он это делает. — Константин выдержал драматичную паузу и постучал кусочком мела по второй строчке: — Вариант второй разобьёт тебе сердце, но он намного вероятнее. Какой-то обладающий способностями к созданию реальности приятель, сам того не понимая, создал тебя и весь твой мир, и ты в нём живёшь. Тогда момент, когда ты услышал голос впервые, то есть, момент, когда начинается книга — это твой единственный и настоящий день рождения. — Он скрестил руки на груди и потёр белыми от мела пальцами бровь. — Хм.

Коннер на мгновение перестал его слышать вообще. Или больше? Услышав, что он, возможно, ненастоящий он словно провалился, оставшись на месте.

— Нет, — тихо пробормотал он. — Такого быть не может. Меня же… меня же знают другие люди. Помнят меня. Мы с Кейт работаем не первый год, и моя сестра, и… — Он потянулся к Константину, но так и не коснулся его. Замер, пытаясь переварить эту версию.

Профессор разочарованно сгорбился и пошёл к раковине в углу. Взял там затвердевшую от мела тряпку и принялся промывать под водой.

— Во-первых, я сказал, что эта версия наиболее вероятна, но я не говорил, что это так. — Он вернулся и посмотрел на Коннера с таким сожалением и жалостью, будто не впервые рушит мир человека, который обратился к нему за помощью. — Во-вторых. — Он опустил голову и понизил голос, встряхнул мокрую тряпку в руках и отвернулся, вытирая надписи с доски. — Во-вторых, юноша — кстати, ты не представился, — магия очень сложная штука. Какая-нибудь демоническая сущность, или правда демиург какой, совершенно спокойно может внедрить в разум людей идею, что ты существовал последние лет тридцать. — Он кинул тряпку на стол и снова взялся за мел. — Я хочу определить автора твоей книги.  
— Она не моя. — Коннер удручённо ссутулился, опустил руки и понурил голову. — И это драма. Не знаю, кто такие пишет. Я Марка Твена люблю, Сола Беллоу. Разное. Совсем современное читаю редко.  
— И очень зря. Видишь, как сейчас тебе могла бы помочь современная литература. Она могла бы тебе жизнь спасти. Или не жизнь… Что оно там. — Константин замер, пожевал почти истлевшую сигарету и разочарованно вздохнул. Достал новую и продолжил: — В одном ты прав. Это драма. С какой-то не очень хорошей софистикой. Что-то из тех книг, которые настраивают тебя на позитивный лад, чтобы в конце всё разрушить и оставить ни с чем. Или, что ещё ужаснее, разочарованным. — Константин стал записывать что-то, бормоча себе под нос. — Нужно будет подобрать список тех, кто такое пишет. Я прямо сейчас, сходу парочку назову. Бостон Брэнд, например. Что не книжка, так одна сплошная безысходность. Или Грета Хейс. — Он почесал кончик носа, и тот тут же покрылся меловой пылью. — Эта вообще любит писать про нежность, любовь, цветочки, герои идут вперёд, не ломаются, а в конце… — он присвистнул. — Все умирают. От рака.  
— А… ещё варианты есть? — Коннер поёжился. Его колотило и морозило, но он никак не мог понять, что тому виной: недосып и передозировка кофеином или ужас от перспективы оказаться просто _чьей-то фантазией_.  
— Думаю, я найду. — Константин почесал в затылке и снова затянулся. — Ты мне точно ничего не забыл рассказать?  
— Я вам рассказал больше, чем кому-либо. Ровно столько, сколько сам знаю. — Коннер покачал головой.

Константин отвернулся от доски, скрестил руки на груди и снова посмотрел на него с жалостью. Коннер почти готов был кинуться к нему и попросить прекратить так делать. Или хотя бы объяснить, в чём причина этого взгляда. Но профессор, словно поняв, что он собирается сделать, вдруг развернулся на каблуках, сжал сигарету в губах и покатил доску обратно.

— Как тебя зовут-то, парень? — проворчал он, выходя из подсобки и хлопая в ладоши, чтобы сбить меловую пыль.  
— Коннер. — Коннер сглотнул и поднялся. — Коннер Кент. Я запишу вам мой номер…  
— Не суетись. — Константин стряхнул пепел и улыбнулся. — Просто приходи завтра в это же время. Я буду ждать тебя уже со списком. — Он вернулся в своё кресло и принялся рыться на столе в поисках чего-то.  
— Спасибо. Я приду. Если меня не убьёт что-нибудь раньше. — Коннер кивнул, хотя Константин уже не смотрел на него, и шагнул к двери. Он успел взяться за ручку, но повернуть её не успел. Он снова услышал голос.

_Не то чтобы он слишком обычный для роли героя. Нет, дело вовсе не в этом. Он идеально подходит. У него, в отличие от многих других, слишком сильно развито чувство ответственности, слишком сильно преобладает комплекс вины. И он слишком добр. Поэтому в нём зародились эти силы._

Коннер зарычал.

— Ну вот, опять. — Он резко обернулся. Константин вскинул голову и непонимающе уставился на него.  
— Что «опять»? — Профессор выгнул брови. Сигарета у него в руках дотлела почти до фильтра.  
— Голос. — Коннер хотел было добавить: «Вы не слышите, но я слышу», и осёкся. Потому что перевёл взгляд на руки Константина и заметил, что тот сжимает пульт. Коннер обернулся и посмотрел на телевизор. На экране показывали худого молодого мужчину, кажется, его ровесника, с тёмными кругами вокруг глаз и в мешковатой одежде.

Он давал интервью.

— То есть, вы хотите сказать, — обратилась к нему журналистка, — что ваша новая книга отличается от предыдущей по своему… наполнению? Подтексту?  
— Подтексту, да, — поправил её парень на экране. Его голос был голосом, который Коннер слышал все эти месяцы. — Но ведь это и верно. — Он подтянул к себе босую ногу, сел на неё и посмотрел на журналистку так, будто сделал ей огромное одолжение, просто заговорив. — И это логично. Скучно, когда один писатель раз за разом выпускает совершенно одинаковые книги. Нужно открывать разные горизонты…

Коннер не дослушал и не досмотрел. Он шагнул к телевизору и ткнул в него пальцем, но уставился на Константина:

— Это он, — выдохнул Коннер. — Это тот человек, который пишет мою книгу. Его голос я слышу каждый раз. — Он нервно сощурился. — Что… что вы можете о нём сказать?

Константин убрал ноги со стола и подался вперёд, глядя то на Коннера, то на телевизор.

— Что его бы не было в моём списке, — наконец сказал он. — Тим Дрейк написал «Тёмного рыцаря». Это одна из самых вдохновляющих книг, которые я читал. Сейчас редко кому удаётся привести читателя к такому катарсису, да ещё и выдержать и наращивать напряжение все три книги. — Он покачал головой. — Он не может создавать миры. Может, демон создаёт вместо него, но он… Тим Дрейк больше похож на инструмент. — Профессор снова встал. — Не в его стиле создавать что-то, что вдохновляет, а потом ломать.  
— Но он же говорит, что хочет писать разное. — Коннер снова махнул рукой в сторону телевизора.

Константин снял с кресла свой плащ и начал отряхивать.

— Он из того подвида мизантропов, которые очень хотят верить, что если людей вдохновить, они станут лучше. Это по его книжкам видно. Все эти фразочки, ну, знаешь… «Он тот герой, который нам нужен, но не тот, которого мы заслуживаем»? Он предполагает, что если человек достаточно отвратителен, то где-то в глубине он может быть спасён. — Он вытянул руки и придирчиво осмотрел тренч. — У меня есть подружка, которая сможет достать нам его адрес. Которого, вообще-то, ни у кого нет. Но Пиффи чудо. — Накинув плащ, Константин кивнул на дверь. — Идём, идём. У неё как раз сейчас типология культур.

Константин особо не распространялся, и не распространялся он об этом так активно, что Коннер понял — отношения у этого преподавателя и этой ученицы гораздо сложнее, чем можно себе представить или описать в любом романе.

Профессор ввалился на чужую лекцию, даже не постучав. Он просто открыл дверь и шагнул в аудиторию. Прокашлялся, посмотрел перед собой и прохрипел:

— Вы не могли бы отпустить мисс Гривз, Ричард? — Он обвёл аудиторию взглядом. — Мне очень срочно нужно узнать её мнение об архетипе змея в повести Полевого про Мересьева. Это её будущая диссертация. — Он скрестил руки на груди. Коннер видел только его спину, но услышал тихий голос того, кого назвали Ричардом:  
— Хорошо, Джон. Только потрудись сделать так, чтобы экзамен по типологии она сдала.  
— Как два пальца. — Константин шутливо поклонился. Послышалась возня, и к Коннеру вышла та самая синеволосая девушка. Профессор Константин вышел следом и прикрыл за собой дверь.  
— Найдёшь нам адресок один?  
— А что мне за это будет? — Девушка, впрочем, спокойно кивнула в сторону лестницы и сама пошла к ней. — Поцелуй? Ночь любви?  
— Так и быть, я подготовлю тебя к экзамену по типологии, — ядовито отозвался Константин. Коннер решил не встревать, а потом и вовсе слегка отстал, стараясь не отсвечивать лишний раз.  
— Весь университет думает, что мы спим. Как насчёт взять и оправдать слухи?  
— Ну да, я ведь всю жизнь мечтал в тюрьме посидеть за совращение малолетних, — огрызнулся Константин. — Просто замолчи и веди нас в своё логово.

Пиффи отбросила назад синюю косичку.

— Мне уже двадцать один.

Коннеру было неловко, что он слышит всё. Он постарался вернуться мыслями к голосу, к этому молодому писателю, Тиму Дрейку. На интервью он выглядел… разочарованным. И одиноким. Будто между ним и любым, кто приближался к нему, мгновенно образовывалась пропасть, которую нельзя было преодолеть, и этот писатель просто перестал даже пытаться.

Как будто люди были для него совершенно не важны.

А ещё Коннер снова и снова думал о том, что его вовсе не удивило, что ему наговорил Константин, хотя в любой другой день он бы подумал, что перед ним бредящий шизофреник, который разве что шапочку из фольги себе не делает.

Но профессор говорил очень буднично, а Коннер пережил за последнее время столько, что у него просто не было причин не соглашаться. Магия, демоны. Подумаешь. Коннер несколько дней назад сидел на ржавой стрелке когда-то самых больших часов города. Границы возможного как-то размылись. Его жизнью управлял какой-то писатель. Ну да. С кем не бывает. А другие вообще верят, что вся их жизнь записана в Книге Бытия.

Они вышли на улицу, и Пиффи пахнула рукой направо:

— Вон то здание. Кирпичное такое. — Она ухмыльнулась и прибавила шаг. Им ничего не оставалось, кроме как не отставать.


	7. Часть седьмая

Тим не перепечатывал написанную сцену три дня. Он свёл всё с ней, продумал всё до последней мелочи, перепечатал целиком, кроме самой концовки. Она была идеальна. Он не мог придумать финала лучше.

Но он боялся её писать.

— У меня никогда раньше не было проблем с тем, чтобы закончить историю, — заявил он Аните на третий день. — Никогда. — Тим снова собирал окурки в платок. Он, сам не в силах понять причины, нервничал. И курил. Много курил. Одну биди за другой.

Он слонялся по лофту, раздражая и Аниту, и себя, пытаясь найти себе место достаточно удобное, достаточно спокойное, достаточно тихое, чтобы просто посидеть и подумать, но снова и снова вылезал из своих убежищ, не в силах выдержать звук собственного дыхания или биения сердца.

Тим пытался сесть за машинку несколько раз. Салфетки приковывали его внимание, и он перечитывал написанный на них текст снова и снова, пока не становилось дурно. Раньше что-то не давало покоя, требуя, чтобы он нашёл финал истории Коннера Кента.

Теперь что-то не давало его записать.

Тим злился. Сильно. Переживал. Впадал в апатию. Пару раз он просто растянулся на полу, раскинул руку и так лежал, пока Анита не спотыкалась о него, или не толкала осторожно носком туфли.

Он был в отчаянии и не мог найти причину.

А потом у него закончились биди.

Это случилось неожиданно. Тим просто сунул руку в карман не нашёл ничего, кроме пустой коробки. Тогда он перевернулся на бок, с трудом заставил себя встать с пола и пошёл к батарее, на которой спал. Ни под подушкой, ни вообще в этом углу биди не было. Биди не было и на его рабочем столе, и даже на кухне. Нигде.

Анита оторвалась от ноутбука и раздражённо посмотрела на Тима:

— Вам бы перепечатать концовку, чтобы я могла её обработать, а не сигареты искать по всему дому, — отчеканила она. Тим раздражённо поморщился, достал из кошелька пару купюр и, как был босиком, пошёл к двери.  
— Тебе надо, ты и перепечатывай, — огрызнулся он, когда Анита привстала, чтобы его остановить.

Та поджала губы, потом поднялась со своего места и действительно забрала со стола исписанные салфетки.

— И перепечатаю. — Она осторожно положила их возле своего ноутбука и села обратно. — Тем более, что я уже закончила оформлять всё остальное.  
— Ага, — рассеянно буркнул Тим. Он выскользнул из квартиры и закрыл за собой дверь. Спустился на лифте, шлёпая ступнями по неожиданно холодному полу. Но жажда выкурить немного табака была сильнее, чем дискомфорт. Едва двери лифта распахнулись, он, как и обычно, метнулся в эзотерический магазин и затерялся среди запахов, музыки и полок.

Он набрал биди на все деньги. Растолкал пачки по карманам и собрался идти обратно, теперь неторопливо и даже лениво. Но у самого лифта замер.

Неожиданно его накрыло ощущением важности момента, как будто вот-вот решится судьба целого мира. И зависит она только от того, обернётся ли он сейчас.

***

Они почти час простояли в пробке. Коннер пытался в это время читать (совершенно случайно у Чеза, лучшего и единственного друга профессора Джона Константина, в машине оказалась «Круче только звёзды» Греты Хейз), но не смог сосредоточиться, хотя текст легко читался и затягивал. Коннер готов был полюбить каждое слово в этой книге, но не получалось. Потому что каждое предложение сворачивало рано или поздно в вопрос: «Может, и ты сам просто набор букв, слов, предложений?»

Он успел взвинтиться, настолько, что даже не сразу заметил, как близко Тим Дрейк живёт к городскому парку и «Чайке». Он каждый день проезжал этот жилой комплекс, но никогда не представлял себе, что именно там может обитать владелец голоса.

Сначала их не хотел пускать консьерж.

— Мистер Дрейк всегда предупреждает о посетителях. Либо он, либо его агент,— повторял снова и снова консьерж. — Кроме того, он настоятельно рекомендовал мне отстреливать любого, кто попытается к нему пробиться. — Старик покачал головой, будто сетуя на отнюдь не кроткий нрав писателя, и замолк.

Константин обречённо вздохнул, потом щёлкнул у консьержа перед лицом пальцами. Тот охнул и замер, округлив глаза, уставился перед собой и приоткрыл рот.

— Пропусти-ка нас по-хорошему, дружок, — улыбнулся ему профессор и снова щёлкнул пальцами. Коннер нервно сглотнул. Консьерж моргнул, тряхнул головой, будто в себя приходя, и удивлённо посмотрел на Константина.  
— Вы… проходите, — пробормотал он. — Проходите, проходите! — повторил он ещё пару раз, разблокировав двери.

Профессор коротко кивнул Коннеру, и они быстро, не прощаясь с консьержем, миновали стойку и оказались внутри комплекса, в огромном холле, мерцающем вывесками круглосуточных магазинчиков.

— Вы гипнотизёр? — тихо осведомился Коннер. Константин фыркнул и мотнул головой:  
— Да нет, это просто фокусы. — Он прибавил шаг. Они шли прямо к лифтам, и с каждый шагом Коннеру почему-то становилось всё спокойнее. Он будто чувствовал, что идёт на встречу неизбежному, и почти готов был это принять.

Но не доходя до лифта, он вдруг остановился. Константин прошёл ещё пару шагов, тоже замер и обернулся, заметив наконец, что Коннер отстал.

Коннер поднял взгляд и выпрямился, и посмотрел мимо Константина, прямо перед собой, на человека, стоящего у лифта и точно так же смотрящего на него.

Он выглядел истощённым, особенно в своей мешковатой одежде, и сжимал в руках картонную пачку. Взъерошенный и бледный. Босой.

Совсем как на видео.

— Это он, — едва слышно, с огромным трудом выговорил Коннер. Константин развернулся.

Тим Дрейк, писатель, нервно дёрнулся, но не сдвинулся с места. Он даже взгляд не отвёл, неверяще глядя на Коннера, будто перед ним был призрак.

Хотя почему «будто».

Коннер с трудом заставил себя переставить ногу. Сделал шаг, потом ещё один, и ещё. Писатель было попятился, но застыл снова. Он только вскинул руку раз, потирая глаза, и встревоженно поджал губы. Коннер пошёл быстрее, пока не оказался к писателю так близко, что мог почуять терпкий запах табака, пропитавший всю его одежду.

Константин тоже не стал стоять на месте. Он остановился у Коннера за спиной, сунув руки в карманы. Коннер чувствовал его взгляд, знал, что должен заговорить, знал, что должен объяснить всё и задать множество вопросов.

— Меня зовут Коннер Кент, — наконец выговорил Коннер. — Я ваш персонаж.

Писатель побледнел за одно-единственное мгновение. Он выронил из рук пачку, попытался за ней наклониться, но завалился на бок, в последний момент успев выставить руки. Он встал на четвереньки, закашлялся и захрипел, потом вскинул голову и с ужасом посмотрел на Коннера.

— О Господи. — Коннер тут же опустился рядом с ним на колени. Писатель попытался отшатнуться, но Коннер уже крепко схватил его за плечи и заставил сесть.  
— Подожди минуту. — Константин тут же метнулся куда-то в сторону и скрылся в одном из магазинов.  
— Вы только не умирайте мне здесь. — Коннер сжал плечи писателя чуть сильнее, как будто это могло остановить приступ. Каждый судорожный вдох отзывался в нём смертельным страхом, пробегал холодком по спине, хотя мысленно Коннер убеждал себя, что не должен так сильно переживать из-за человека, который собрался его убить.

Но разве можно было желать кому-нибудь зла? Умереть от удушья, просто поддавшись панической атаке? Коннер был не из тех, кто бросает людей, какими бы они не были, в беде.

— Лови. — Константин бросил ему бумажный пакет. Коннер распаковал его и сунул писателю в руки. Тот приложил его ко рту, снова и снова делая глубокие вдохи. Коннер не отпускал его плечи, пока дыхание Тима Дрейка не выровнялось, пока он не обмяк, не опустил пакет и не попытался дрожащими пальцами подобрать пачку с пола.  
— С… спасибо, — выдохнул он, испуганно глядя на Коннера и пытаясь отвернуться, но снова и снова ища его взглядом. За его спиной тихо звякнул лифт и открылись двери. Всё так же глядя Коннеру в глаза, писатель попятился внутрь.  
— Подождите, мистер Дрейк. — Константин прижал рукой одну из дверей и заглянул в лифт. — Я думаю, нам нужно обсудить кое-что. Жизненно важное. — Свободной рукой он поймал Коннера за запястье и втянул в кабину. — Вы же не хотите стать убийцей?

Двери закрылись за ними, и Константин хлопнул писателя по плечу.

— Жмите на свой этаж, мистер Дрейк. Это не то, что стоит обсуждать в лифте или коридоре.

Писатель неловко потянулся к кнопке, нажал двадцать пятый этаж и снова осел, забился в угол, прижав к себе пачку табака и пакет. Коннер дёрнулся было, чтобы успокоить, но Константин поймал его за руку и покачал головой. Писатель был слишком напуган.

Так что Коннер остался на месте. Он смотрел на писателя краем глаза, пытался рассмотреть его, но видел только неподвижный взгляд, полный ужаса, дрожащие бледные руки и поджатые пальцы на босых ногах.

Когда лифт снова звякнул и двери снова открылись, писатель моментально поднялся и выскочил в коридор, прямо к двери. Распахнул её и нырнул в квартиру, но дверь закрывать не стал.

У порога Коннер услышал, как кто-то причитает. Голос был женским и красивым:

— Я пыталась перепечатать эту сцену, но как только первое слово — вы слышите меня, мистер Дрейк? — первое слово набрала, экран просто погас. Ноутбук просто не отзывается, ничего не помогает. Я отвезу его в ремонт и… — Женщина затихла, когда в квартиру вошли Коннер и профессор Константин. Коннер торопливо огляделся. Писатель жил в лофте в белыми стенами и очень скудным количеством мебели. Квартира была размером с футбольное поле, в одном углу сиротливо пристроилась кухня, в другом — что-то напоминающее спальный мешок, диван с журнальным столиком и стол, встроенный в подоконник. Писатель стоял посреди комнаты, вцепившись в плечо темнокожей женщины, облачённой в костюм-тройку красивого канареечного цвета и зажимающей подмышкой ноутбук. Она обернулась, удивлённо глядя на гостей, а потом нахмурилась.

— А вы ещё кто такие? — Она опустила ноутбук на пол и грозно надвинулась на Коннера с профессором. — Как… вы за ним увязались? — Она обернулась, взглянув на писателя, и снова двинулась вперёд. Коннер почти поверил, что сейчас их заставят покаяться во всех смертных грехах и выставят за дверь.

Но писатель вдруг подал голос.

— Анита, отойди от них. — Он дрожащими руками достал из упаковки странную коричневую трубочку, перевязанную цветной ниткой, и спички. Его трясло, он нервно облизывал губы и постоянно моргал, но, кажется, очень старался взять себя в руки.  
— Это вы прибежали сюда запыхавшийся и напуганный, как кролик. — Женщина недоумённо развернулась. — Объяснитесь.  
— Отойди от них, — повторил писатель. Он сломал о коробку одну спичку, кое-как достал другую, с трудом сумел чиркнуть и прикурил. — Он мой персонаж.  
— Что? — Женщина грозно надвинулась уже на него. Писатель отшатнулся и взорвался:  
— Анита, ты можешь, блядь, хоть раз не задавать свой миллион идиотских вопросов, особенно учитывая то, что я сам понимаю нихрена?!

Он отвернулся от женщины и нервно затянулся, потёр свободной рукой лицо, будто это как-то могло помочь, а потом достал из кармана лоскут ткани и стряхнул туда пепел.

Коннер посмотрел на него заворожённо, впервые осознавая, что, в принципе, он был бы не против оказаться всего лишь выдумкой этого человека. Он был странный, неприятный, даже жуткий немного. Как можно было доверить ему возможность создавать миры? С другой стороны, кто, если не такие люди? Коннер вдруг подумал, что когда Тим Дрейк не огрызается, не дышит в пакет или когда, вот как сейчас, просто стоит, глядя в окно и пытаясь успокоиться, он выглядит человеком, который очень хотел бы верить в лучшее.

Он вспомнил слова Константина о книгах Тима Дрейка и неожиданно понял, что ничего вернее он ещё в жизни не слышал.

Молчание нарушил Константин. Он повёл носом, взглянул пристально на женщину и прошёл вглубь квартиры.

— Меня зовут Джон Константин. И нам нужно поговорить.

***

Тим не мог успокоиться. Он очень старался. Ему очень хотелось. Но не получилось.

Рукопись не видел никто, кроме Аниты. А стала бы она предлагать издательству такой ужасный, идиотский розыгрыш? Она совсем не походила на человека, готового довести своего подопечного до инфаркта.

Тим потёр лицо и снова посмотрел на юношу, назвавшегося Коннером Кентом.

Он не был похож на того Коннера Кента, которого Тим описал. Он был похож на того Коннера Кента, которого Тим представлял себе, когда только начинал книгу. Пока писал её. Пока рассказывал о его злоключениях.

— Эй, — перебил он помятого блондина, представившегося Константином, и махнул рукой «Коннеру». — Расскажи мне о чём-нибудь, о чём никто не знает.

Юноша задумался. Константин у него за спиной, достал сигареты и тоже закурил. Глядя на него, Тим снова затянулся и нервно посмотрел на «Коннера».

— У меня под правой лопаткой несколько тонких, не очень заметных шрамов. — Юноша снял с себя плащ и пиджак. — Когда мне было пятнадцать и я, гм… У нас с моей первой девушкой дошло до секса, она… — Он запнулся. — Мы стакан забыли на кровати. И я упал на него спиной. — Он развернулся и задрал рубашку. — Вот.

Тим поперхнулся дымом. Потом сделал шаг вперёд и ещё один, и оказался рядом с таинственным юношей. Он коснулся его спины и наклонился.

Шрамы были именно такие, какими он их придумал.

— И… что теперь? — Анита закрыла двери на замок и теперь недоумённо переводила взгляд с Тима на «Коннера», с «Коннера» на Константина, и обратно на Тима.  
— Я… я этого в книге не описывал, — прошептал Тим. — Но я всегда представлял себе, что так и было. Что в момент, когда он должен был лишиться девственности, его девушка — Кассандра Сэндсмарк — толкнула его на кровать, а там был стакан. — Тим развернул Коннера, точно Коннера, без кавычек и сомнений, к себе лицом. Они снова встретились взглядами, зацепились ими, не в силах теперь отвести. — Тонкий стакан с нарисованными на нём ягодами клубники с зелёными листиками.  
— Откуда вы всё это знаете? — тихо спросил Коннер. Но Тим не ответил. Он зажал в зубах биди и осторожно коснулся его лица, волос, плеч. Он изучал его кончиками пальцев, всё ещё не в силах поверить в происходящее. Всё это не было розыгрышем.  
— Это действительно ты, — прошептал Тим. — Действительно ты!  
— Прекрасно. — Константин хлопнул в ладоши так громко, что Тим вздрогнул. Он отскочил от Коннера на шаг и снова затянулся.  
— Теперь, когда вы закончили драматичную сцену признания и уяснили, кто персонаж, а кто автор, мы можем начать выяснять, что именно происходит? — Он дождался, пока каждый из них кивнёт, а потом развернулся, щёлкнув пальцами, и указал пальцем на Аниту. — Например! Мне, куколка, очень интересно, что здесь делает вуду-практик и каковая твоя роль в игре с чужой жизнью.

Тим выгнул брови.

— Она? Господи, она только раздражала меня всё это время, — буркнул он, затушил окурок и полез за следующей биди.  
— На самом деле. — Анита почесала кончик носа и скрестила руки на груди. — Кое-что я сделала. Не дала ему убить себя, например. И вынесла отсюда весь мусор.  
— Я не пытался убить себя, — закатил глаза Тим. — Сколько раз тебе повторять?  
— Он пытался выпрыгнуть из окна, выпить пачку снотворного с водкой и повеситься. — Перечисляя, Анита загибала пальцы. — И он не понимает, что это было. Говорит, что искал вдохновения. — Она слабо пожала плечами. — Как будто он…  
— Одержим, — договорил за неё Константин. Тим возмущённо вскинул руки.  
— Что за бред? У меня нет провалов в памяти. Я помню каждую долбаную секунду, которую потратил на эту книгу. — Он махнул рукой с биди. — Каждую. И я все решения принимал сам.  
— Значит, кто-то вас подталкивал, мистер Дрейк. — Константин достал карманную пепельницу, потушил о крышечку окурок и затолкал его внутрь.  
— Да, — кивнула Анита. — И я так подумала. Но я не знала, что именно это делает и как с этим справиться. Собиралась придумать какой-нибудь оберег.  
— Не факт, что помогло бы. — Константин покачал головой. — Нужно понять, в чём причина.  
— Как насчёт начать поиск с рассказа, что именно происходит? Кроме того, что передо мной человек, который вплоть до шрамов выглядит, как мой персонаж, говорит как он и носит такое же имя? — Тим устало потёр лоб запястьем. — Почему вы здесь? Как… как ты вообще понял, что ещё есть я? Как понял, что сможешь меня найти?  
— Я слышал ваш голос. — Коннер развёл руками. — Иногда делал то, что вы описывали, вместо того, что хотел. Вы, может, и не были никем одержимы. Но я был одержим вами. И, кажется. — Он сощурился. Тим заметил, как его губы вздрогнули, и понял, что именно заставило его отправиться на поиск «автора» до того, как Коннер произнёс: — Похоже, вы собираетесь убить меня в ближайшее время.

Тиму показалось, что сердце рухнуло вниз. Что он сам вот-вот рухнет вниз. Весь его мир рухнет.

— О боже. — Он снова попятился, пока не уткнулся в стол. — Господи. — Он прикрыл рот рукой. — Я ведь убью тебя. Вся эта книга была только для того, чтобы… Ох.  
— «Ох», да, — кивнул Константин. — Предлагаю заказать доставку еды, потому что пока вы двое пообщаетесь, а я построю предположения, времени пройдёт немало.  
— Я приготовлю вам лапшу. — Анита махнула рукой и начала снимать пиджак.  
— А это не эксплуатация женского труда? — Константин покрутил в руках пачку сигарет.  
— Я же сама предложила. — Анита закатила рукава рубашки и пошла за передником. — А ноутбук в ремонт завтра отнесу.  
— Давайте… — Тим неуверенно махнул рукой в сторону дивана. — Давайте сядем. Пусть начнёт. — Он запнулся и снова посмотрел на Коннера. Коннер посмотрел на него. Ощущения от этого были пугающими и потрясающими одновременно. Тим выдавил нервную улыбку. — Пусть начнёт Коннер. А потом я.  
— Ладно, хорошо. — Константин достал сигарету и сунул в рот. — Мне, в общем-то без разницы. — Он скинул плащ и плюхнулся на диван. Рядом с ним сел Коннер.

Тим подумал немного и опустился напротив них на пол, сложив ноги по-турецки и точно так же, как Константин, крутя в руках пачку.

Он нервничал.

И у него на это было полное право.

***

Коннер рассказал ему всё. Точно так же, как профессору до этого. Повторил свой рассказ в точности, каждое слово, каждую деталь. Он смотрел на писателя, пытаясь понять его реакцию, но тот казался больше рассеянным и растерянным, напуганным и уставшим. Он будто специально теперь избегал взгляда Коннера. Как будто чем сильнее осознавал свою над ним власть, тем больше его боялся.

Они успели поесть раньше, чем Коннер закончил.

— Я… Я даже не думал никогда. — Писатель выдохнул дым в сторону, нервно моргая.  
— Это вообще сложно представить. — Константин опёрся локтями о колени и сощурился, глядя на Тима Дрейка. — Расскажите, как вы начали работать над этой книгой.

Писатель задумчиво стряхнул пепел, глядя прямо перед собой.

— В тот день мне привезли печатную машинку. Я её купил на аукционе за баснословные деньги. Она принадлежала Стивену Кингу. Я редко верю в символизм или приметы, но я подумал… вдруг она повысит мою продуктивность. — Он задумчиво пожал плечами. — Привезли посылкой, я её распаковал и поставил туда, на стол. И в этот же момент меня осенило. Я уже тогда понял, что именно хочу написать, я думал об этом весь день и всю ночь. Представлял себе героя, его прошлое, его будущее. И на следующее утро я уже работал. — Писатель облизнул губы. — На следующее утро я уже писал первые слова. — Он вскинул голову и по памяти сказал первую фразу, которую Коннер услышал в его же исполнении: — «Коннер был уверен во многих вещах». Я уже тогда знал, что он станет героем, обретя способности. И что он умрёт в конце, потому что… потому что миру не нужны герои.  
— Одержимость, — вдруг повторил Константин. — Расскажите о книге, пока я буду рассматривать вашу печатную машинку. — Он встал и пошёл к столу, склонился над машинкой и стал осматривать её со всех сторон, не касаясь.  
— Я говорил, я… — Писатель вдруг запнулся, будто подавился собственными словами, уронил голову на журнальный столик, накрылся руками и завыл.  
— Вы там что творите? — донеслось со стороны кухни. Анита быстро пересекла кухню и посмотрела на Коннера. — Что случилось?  
— Профессор Константин спросил, о чём должна была быть книга, — неуверенно сказал Коннер. — И он… не смог ответить?  
— Странно. — Анита опустилась рядом с писателем и осторожно сжала его плечо. — Раньше он говорил об этом много и со вкусом. — Она вздохнула. — Помните его первые книги? Они несут в себе идею, очень простую, но неочевидную почему-то многим: что мы падаем, только чтобы научиться вставать. — Она поджала губы. — А новая книга о том, что если ты выделяешься, если ты хотя бы немного отличаешься, если ты можешь привнести добро большее, чем другие… мир тебя отвергнет. Она отрицает «Тёмного рыцаря». Она отрицает всё то, чем является писатель Тим Дрейк.

Писатель под её рукой напрягся, взвыл чуть громче и затих. Поднял голову, шумно вздохнул и пробормотал:

— Я только… я только сейчас стал понимать, какая она… чуждая. Господи. Это ужасно. — Он охнул, открыл рот и попытался что-то сказать, но не успел. Константин прокашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание, и подошёл к ним, держа в руках машинку.  
— У меня были сомнения. Но теперь нет. — Он присел на корточки и поставил машинку на журнальный столик, хотя руки так и не убрал.

Машинка была покрыта корочкой льда. А его пальцы — инеем. Они побледнели, почти посинели, а на руках выступила гусиная кожа.

— Она не даёт себя осмотреть. — Константин с трудом оторвал пальцы от машинки, и лёд с неё тут же стаял, превратившись в лужу на столе. — Я хотел бы списать всё на совпадение. Знаете, так бывает. — Профессор начал стряхивать с пальцев иней и дышать на ладони, пытаясь согреть. — Творческие люди часто находят вдохновение, просто накупив себе канцелярии. Почему бы не поймать идею, прикупив себе крутую печатную машинку короля ужасов. Но когда я прикоснулся к ней… — Константин снова поднёс палец к машинке, ткнул её, и она тут же снова начала покрываться льдом. Константин убрал палец и развёл руками: — Ответ очевиден.  
— Хорошо. — Анита тоже коснулась машинки, и та вновь обледенела. — Но что с ней не так? Она проклята, намолена, в неё демон вселился?  
— Как насчёт устроить консилиум из тебя и меня, куколка? — Константин снова полез за сигаретами. Коннер закатил глаза. Он уже привык к запаху табака, но проветрить комнату стоило. Так что он поднялся и пошёл к подоконнику, распахнул окно пошире и с наслаждением вдохнул свежий воздух.  
— Не знаю, на что вы намекаете, мистер Константин, но на всякий случай сообщу вам, что я замужем и у меня есть дети, — начала Анита. Писатель отшатнулся:  
— У тебя есть дети? — Он удивлённо заморгал. — И твоя работа — сидеть с алкоголиками и писателями с творческим застоем? Целыми днями?  
— У детей, кроме меня, есть и любящий отец. — Анита пожала плечами. — Но вернёмся к теме. — Она вскинула руки. — Как мы выясним, что это может быть?  
— У меня отличная библиотека и личный водитель, — заметил Константин. — Кроме того, у тебя там кофе не убежит?

Анита презрительно сощурилась, но действительно ушла на кухню, пообещав вернуться через пару минут.

— Я думаю, что на этом мы можем закончить нашу увлекательную беседу. Но сначала я задам ещё два вопроса. — Константин поводил пальцами по столу, размазывая воду. — Первый: вы уже закончили книгу, мистер Дрейк?

Писатель постучал пачкой с табаком по столу, глядя прямо перед собой. Потом посмотрел на Коннера.

— Я написал сцену смерти на салфетке. Ещё не перепечатывал, почему-то… просто не могу заставить себя это сделать. — Он нервно сглотнул. — Анита перепечатывала мою рукопись, сохраняя её в электронном виде. Сегодня она решила перепечатать концовку, минуя этап с машинкой… — Он обернулся и ткнул большим пальцем в сторону ноутбука, лежащего посреди комнаты на полу. — Думаете, он перестал работать из-за машинки?  
— Вероятность этого крайней велика. — Константин встал, сунул руки в карманы и покачался на пятках. — Мой второй вопрос: могу ли я попросить вас предоставить мне рукопись? Я бы хотел прочитать её. — Он помедлил. — Кроме того, что в свободное и не очень время я разгоняю демонов и прочую магическую шпану, я ещё и доктор фольклористики и литературы. Идеальное сочетание, если ты хочешь найти книгу, которую человеку нашептала проклятая или одержимая машинка.

Писатель замялся, нервно дёрнул рукой и всё же кивнул:

— Всё… всё на столе. Думаю, концовка тоже. — Он отвернулся, съёжился на своём месте. Коннеру вдруг стало неловко, и он так и не встал с места, даже когда Константин забрал со стола рукопись, спрятал её за пазуху и направился к выходу.  
— Эй, ты идёшь, бедолага? — Профессор развернулся в дверях. Коннер неуверенно прикусил губу и снова посмотрел на писателя. Тим Дрейк, будто почувствовав его взгляд и неловкость, поднял голову и взглянул на него, коротко, прищурясь, и тихо произнёс:  
— Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой тет-а-тет. Если ты не против. Не очень долго.

Коннер согласно замычал и помахал Константину. Профессор молча повёл плечами:

— Как знаешь. Завтра утром приезжай. А от меня двинем сюда искать ответ. — Он подмигнул ему. — Попробуем всё уладить. Не кисните тут. — И ушёл, закрыв за собой дверь, оставив после себя только едкий запах крепких сигарет.

***

Тим никак не решался посмотреть на Коннера снова. В голове всё смешалось. Он не знал, что и думать, и в то же время впервые за столько дней его разум был ясен.

Он осторожно перебрался на диван, сев лицом к Коннеру, нервно закурил и подался вперёд, всматриваясь в его лицо. Его персонаж был точно таким, каким Тим видел его в своих мыслях. Волосы точно такой же длины. Родинки расположенны точно так же. Даже глаза такого же оттенка ясного синего неба в морозное утро.

Тим протянул к нему руку и провёл по волосам. Мягким, немного непослушным, коротко остриженным.

— Ты совершенство, — едва слышно пробормотал он. Замер, увидев на лице Коннера смятение, и нервно одёрнул руку.

Ему было неловко. Он повёл себя с чужим человеком так, будто тот правда был всего лишь его созданием. Тим отвёл взгляд и глубоко затянулся, потом выдохнул дым в сторону, стряхнул пепел в платочек на столе и спрятал лицо в руках.

— Вы выглядите нездоровым, — неуклюже перевёл тему Коннер. — Усталым.  
— Сложно поспорить. — Тим снова затянулся. — Расскажи мне о себе. — Он попытался улыбнуться.  
— Вы всё и так знаете. — Коннер покачал головой. — Все мои воспоминания вам известны, мистер Дрейк.  
— Тим. — Тим потушил окурок и бросил в слюнявый атласный платочек. — Меня зовут Тим. Ты можешь звать меня Тимом. У меня очень паршивый характер, так что советую тебе порадоваться, что я разрешил называть меня по имени. — Он обхватил себя руками. — И я хочу послушать твою историю.

Коннер молчал какое-то время, задумчиво рассматривая его. О чём он думал? Задавался ли вопросом, почему именно Тим стал его автором?

— Хорошо. — Коннер вздохнул. Он вытянул ноги, сложив их на журнальном столике, и откинулся назад. Сцепил руки в замок. — Я родился и вырос в Метрополисе… — начал он. Тим опёрся о спинку дивана, подпёр рукой голову и задумчиво уставился на Коннера, впитывая каждое его слово.

Он знал эту историю. С первой до последней минуты. Он знал даже больше, чем знал сейчас Коннер, и всё же готов был выслушать её из его уст. Будь он склонен к быстрым суждениям, он бы уже сейчас сказал, что этот момент — лучший момент в его жизни.

Он сидел рядом со своим персонажем — кем бы он ни был, выдумкой или настоящим человеком — и слушал его историю из его собственных уст.

— Давно я не видела вас в таком хорошем расположении духа. — Анита поставила перед ними по чашке кофе. — За сегодняшний день вы всего один раз съязвили. Какой прогресс.  
— Во-первых: ещё не вечер. Во-вторых: я гораздо меньше язвлю, когда целыми днями сижу один. — Тим схватил со стола свою чашку. — А ты соскучилась по гноблению?  
— Не то слово. — Анита закатила глаза. — Но если серьёзно. Да, вы сложный. Но уж точно не сложнее моего мужа и близнецов. — Она пожала плечами. — Общайтесь дальше. Я пойду попробую ещё раз включить ноутбук.

Тим посмотрел на притихшего было Коннера, и ему вдруг стало неловко. Он обернулся на Аниту и тихо окликнул:

— Анита?  
— Да, мистер Дрейк?

Тим неловко постучал пальцами по чашке и выдавил:  
— Спасибо за кофе.  
— Спасибо за кофе, — повторил за ним Коннер. Анита облегчённо вздохнула и вскинула руки:  
— Вот видите. И даже рожа от напряжения не треснула.

Тим возмущённо охнул и обернулся, чтобы съязвить в ответ, но не стал. Он замолк, услышав тихий смех Коннера.

Это был лучший смех, который Тим когда-либо слышал.


	8. Часть восьмая

В тот вечер Коннер вернулся поздно. Уезжая от Тима, он заскочил в «Чайку», оставил Кассандре ещё денег на лечение, и только потом, прикупив заодно большой стакан кофе, отправился домой.

Теперь Коннер точно знал, что ночью ему снова предстоит спасать Метрополис, а утром встать пораньше и съездить в суд. Он позвонил Кейт, чтобы обсудить с ней то, что узнал, но не смог почти ничего объяснить. Он даже сомневался, что Кейт реально понимает, чем занимается профессор Константин. С одной стороны, именно она как-то поняла, что только он сможет помочь Коннеру, а с другой — Кейт всегда была самой трезвомыслящей и приземлённой из всех, кого он знал.

Он сказал ей, что Константин и правда оказался тем, кто может помочь, и пообещал на следующий день явиться на работу. И даже решил, что сдержит это обещание.

В эту ночь он впервые был героем осознанно. Теперь он знал, где спрятан его костюм, знал, как находить места, в которых он нужен, знал, что нужно говорить. Он спасал людей, но снова и снова думал о Тиме Дрейке, о жёлтых кончиках его указательного и среднего пальца, о привычке постоянно запускать руку себе в волосы, о его голосе — теперь не звучавшем сверху. Мог ли тот действительно его выдумать? Мог ли детский восторг от ощущения собственной важности быть всего лишь словами, которые загадочный демон нашептал Тиму Дрейку, и которые писатель настучал на своей проклятой машинке?

Был Коннер настоящим или нет?

Но ведь он чувствовал. Жил. Дышал. Он до сих пор помнил прикосновение рук писателя к своему лицу. Помнил, что у того мозоли на пальцах правой руки, на указательном и большом. Помнил, что у Тима Дрейка сухая кожа. Доказывало ли это, что он настоящий, живой человек, а не выдумка?

Всё было слишком запутано. Но сейчас он, по крайней мере, нашёл узелок, который должен был развязать.

В шесть тридцать он заскочил в «Чайку». Кофейня ещё не открылась, но когда он постучал по стеклу, Стефани оторвалась от снимания стульев со столов и открыла ему дверь.

— Утречко, — улыбнулась она. В лучах утреннего солнца её кожа почти светилась. — Как дела?  
— Сложно сказать. — Коннер поставил сумку на стойку, повесил плащ на вешалку и взялся за ближайший стул. — А у вас как?  
— Ничего нового. — Стефани мотнула головой. — Кассандра кассу пересчитывает, сейчас выйдет к тебе. А ты чего так рано?  
— Собираюсь в университет Готэма по делам. Хотел захватить у вас немного кофе. Даже термос принёс. — Коннер устало улыбнулся. Ему очень хотелось рассказать про писателя, и про то, что происходит с его жизнью, потому что в Готэме, кроме Кейт, Кассандра и Стефани с недавних пор были его единственными друзьями.

Но он не мог. И не стал.

— Запросто. Мы тебе и завтрак упакуем. Касс сегодня собирается в продажу запустить пончики с вишней. Мы тебе пару штучек прямо горячими отдадим. — Стефани улыбнулась, сложила руки на одном из стульев, всё ещё устроенном на столе, и посмотрела на Коннера мечтательно: — А что тебе нужно в университете?  
— Расследуем кое-что с местным преподавателем.  
— Утро, — хмуро, но спокойно окликнула их Кассандра. Коннер обернулся. Стефани убрала руки со стула и перескочила через стойку. Шепнула что-то Кассандре на ухо, и когда хозяйка кивнула, схватила с крючка передник и скрылась на кухне. Хозяйка «Чайки» включила кассу, открыла ящик и вложила туда поддон с бумажными деньгами и мелочью.

Ящик тихо звякнул, когда она его захлопнула.

— Спасибо, что со стульями помог. — Кассандра сонно посмотрела на него и ухмыльнулась. Коннеру осталось поставить на пол три. — Слышала, ты что-то «расследуешь»?  
— Да. — Коннер сел на один из стульев. — Но это не по делу с меркуритолом. Это… ну. Личное. — Он поковырял пальцем край стола и подавленно посмотрел на Кассандру.  
— Похоже, это что-то важное. Ты опять выглядишь, как побитый щенок, который хочет что-то сказать, но не может. — Кассандра устало вздохнула. Она начала включать кофе-машины и печку, чтобы они успели разогреться.  
— Ну. — Коннер задумчиво склонил голову набок, раздумывая, что именно и как именно ей ответить. — Просто я встретил человека, который может всю мою жизнь изменить.  
— Мужчину или женщину? — Кассандра начала открывать ящики с какими-то заготовками и вчерашним печеньем.  
— Не в этом смысле. — Коннер тихо рассмеялся.  
— Уверен? — Кассандра достала одноразовые перчатки, чтобы выложить печенье на блюдо, и посмотрела на Коннера через плечо.  
— Э-э. — Коннер нахмурился и закатил глаза. — Уверен?  
— Ну ладно. — Кассандра пожала плечами. — Доставай свой термос, я начну кофе заваривать. — Она поставила блюдо на стойку, достала из кармана фартука ценник и установила рядом.  
— Ты ловко управляешься одной рукой, — заметил Коннер. Кассандра достала ещё один контейнер, полный бумажных фильтров с кофе, сунула его в капельную кофеварку и нажала на одну из кнопок.  
— Что поделать. Кроме меня и Стеф тут не на кого положиться, а девушке нужно что-то есть… и как-то выплачивать государству штраф. — Она цокнула языком. — Добавить тебе какого-нибудь сиропа? Молока?  
— Нет, просто два литра свежесваренного мне будет достаточно. — Коннер поднялся, подошёл к стойке и достал из сумки термос. — И не обольщайтесь, я вернусь к вам через пару часов. — Он устало потёр глаза и зевнул.

Кассандра тоже зевнула, открыла термос, промыла его горячей водой и налила туда кофе. Закрутила крышку, протянула Коннеру и махнула загипсованной рукой в сторону выхода.

— Вот поэтому, — возмутился Коннер, — у тебя проблемы с законом и налогами. Сколько я должен?  
— О, господи. — Кассандра закатила глаза и вернулась к кассе.

Коннер ушёл, только расплатившись. Поймал такси и к восьми утра, как раз к началу рабочего дня у Джона Константина, оказался у университета Готэма. Он вбежал вверх по ступенькам, преодолел почти знакомые коридоры и оказался перед нужной дверью. Постучать, правда, не успел. Дверь открылась сама, и перед ним предстал профессор Константин, взъерошенный, сонный, в несвежей сорочке и мятых вчерашних брюках.

— Привет, бедолага, — прохрипел он, пожёвывая фильтр от сигареты. — Вижу, ты тоже не выспался.  
— В Метрополисе пожар был. — Коннер пожал плечами. — Не мог же я это так оставить.  
— Ну да. — Константин пропустил его внутрь и закрыл за ним дверь, даже замком щёлкнув на всякий случай.  
— Я кофе принёс. Вы выглядите так, будто вам не помешает выпить пару чашечек.  
— Благословенный напиток жизни. — Константин кивнул. Он вернулся на своё место и принялся рыться в бумагах, пока, наконец, не нашёл страшную чашку с отколотой ручкой и парой сколов по краям.  
— Вы её кусали, что ли, — буркнул Коннер, откручивая крышку термоса.  
— Не я, — поправил его Константин. — Ты не единственный, кто вляпывался в магическую хрень, если что. — Он протянул руку за кружкой, вцепился в неё, как только Коннер плеснул туда кофе, и жадно выпил за три глотка. Поморщился, вытер губы рукавом, мотнул головой и посмотрел на Коннера теперь чуть более ясным взглядом.  
— Так определённо лучше. Нет слов, способных описать, как я тебе благодарен. Хотя моя благодарность обычно ничем хорошим не заканчивается. — Он потёр лоб.

Коннер налил кофе себе и начал пить мелкими, неторопливыми глотками. Константин молчал какое-то время, потом потушил свою сигарету и заговорил:

— Слушай, парень. Я всю ночь читал новый роман Дрейка. — Он постучал пальцами по рукописи и покачал головой. — Это на него не похоже. Я не могу сказать, что роман плохой, просто… Он разрушительный. Безнадёжный. — Константин поднялся и пошёл к книжной полке. — Более того: он не похож на то, что он писал раньше. Это не его стиль, не его манера выражать мысли. Если «Тёмный рыцарь» — это полностью его изобретение, то роман о тебе был продиктован ему машинкой. Он не демиург. — Профессор поискал что-то на полке, снял оттуда стопку книг и уронил на пол со звучным шлепком, сунул руку в получившуюся дыру и достал оттуда три зачитанные, но пыльные книги. Сдув с них пыль, он снова сел за стол и положил книги перед Коннером.  
— Что это значит? — Коннер не стал их касаться. — То, что он не демиург?  
— Что он тебя не выдумал. Просто демон выбрал вас. — Константин потёр переносицу. — Может, вам суждено было встретиться всё равно, или вы в прошлой жизни были связаны… Ну, там, знаешь… любовники, друзья, родственники. Враги. Сослуживцы. Что угодно. — Он развёл руками. — Эту книгу нельзя выпускать, но теперь обратного пути уже не будет. Он уже почти полностью её перепечатал.  
— И как нам с этим справиться? — Коннер наконец поставил термос на стол и потянулся к книгам. Высокий человек в тёмном плаще, яркое заходящее солнце, летучие мыши… и эта серия, по словам Константина, была одной из самых вдохновляющих историй современности?

— Пока мы с Анитой не найдём ответ, Дрейк может оттягивать момент. Я, правда, не знаю, чем это может для вас закончиться. И даже не знаю, кому из вас может быть от этого хуже. — Профессор опёрся локтями о стол и потёр ладонями глаза. Похоже, спать ему хотелось только сильнее. — Ещё я хочу, чтобы ты прочёл «Тёмного рыцаря» до того, как я дам тебе рукопись. Я хочу, чтобы ты понимал, насколько она чужда именно этому писателю. — Он посмотрел исподлобья на Коннера. — Поедешь сейчас со мной?  
— Нет. Я вечером приеду, предупредите их? — Коннер протянул ему термос. — Сегодня пятница, у нас суд уже на следующей неделе. Хочу разобраться с делами по максимуму, чтобы выходные отдать этой… проблеме. А вы возьмите кофе, мне кажется вам он очень нужен.  
— А ты возьми книги. — Константин подвинул их ещё ближе к Коннеру. — Пусть у тебя в жизни будет хоть что-то вдохновляющее.  
— Туше. — Коннер выдавил улыбку. — Я что, настолько унылым выгляжу?  
— Если в этой книге есть хоть слово правды. — Константин посмотрел на рукопись. — То тебе серьёзно нужно хоть что-то вдохновляющее. Иначе от полётов в трико не будет никакого толку. — Константин открыл термос, налил себе кофе и потянулся за сигаретами. — Вали давай, дружище. И до вечера.

Коннер шутливо отсалютовал ему, прижал книги к груди и ушёл.

Когда Коннер пришёл на работу с пончиками и горячим кофе, Кейт уже всё знала. Оказалось, что она позвонила Константину после того, как Коннер вышел из его кабинета, и тот выложил всё без прикрас. Больше всего удивляла её холодность. Будто её совершенно не настораживала абсурдность каждого слова и вообще всего происходящего.

— Я спросила у Джона, выиграем ли мы дело, — заявила она вместо приветствия, когда Коннер вошёл в кабинет. — И он сказал: «Не знаю, главный герой помер раньше».  
— Умеешь ты поднять настроение. — Коннер сощурился и протянул ей пакет с пончиками. — Мне ведь только этого не хватало: душераздирающе оптимистичных новостей с утра пораньше.  
— Не передёргивай. — Кейт забрала у него и пончики, и кофе. — Но я предлагаю обмануть эту мистическую мумбу-юмбу и выиграть дело до того, как ты трагически откинешь копыта. — Она плюхнулась обратно на своё место. — Суд уже во вторник. И у нас почти всё готово! Если фармацевтическая компания не достанет пару неожиданных доказательств из задницы, то они заплатят клиентке нехилую такую компенсацию. — Кейт улыбнулась. — Хочешь ознакомиться с моим планом?  
— Не то слово. — Коннер выдавил улыбку. — Надеюсь, он такой же весёлый, как ты сегодня. — Он сделал несколько больших глотков кофе и взялся на работу.

Спать хотелось невыносимо, но он выдерживал и не такое.

***

Тим спал плохо. Спал, но так, словно его било в лихорадке. Он просыпался в холодном поту и не мог вспомнить, что на самом деле ему снилось, что так испугало.

В семь утра он не выдержал и поднялся. Принялся ходить по квартире, курить, намешал себе растворимого кофе.

— Вам нужно сходить к врачу и получить рецепт на снотворное. — Анита приподнялась на локтях и сонно уставилась на него с дивана, как раз когда Тим забирался с ногами на стол.  
— Врач мне много чего выпишет и сделает меня ещё невыносимее. — Тим прихлебнул кофе. — Не могу перестать думать о нём. Не могу перестать думать о книге. — Он повернулся и посмотрел на Аниту. — Как это возможно? Почему раньше я этого не замечал, сколько ты ни билась над этим, и почему сейчас так быстро это осознал? Что… что изменилось?

Анита села на своём месте и поправила рукав сорочки. Развязала ленту на растрёпанной косе и принялась её распускать.

— Хотите моё мнение как вуду-практика, мистер Дрейк?  
— Всё никак не сопоставлю в голове тебя и вуду. — Тим потёр лоб и полез за биди. — Ну?  
— Вы почти дописали книгу. Знаете сюжет. Машинке больше не нужно сосредотачиваться на вашем ходе мысли, поэтому у вас наступил момент просветления. Вы всё ещё в её власти, скорее всего. Вы единственный, кто может её касаться, но диктовать вам текст она больше не сможет. — Анита расплела косу и теперь угрюмо и сонно смотрела на Тима с другого конца лофта. Тим с удивлением заметил, что вот так, растрёпанная и кудрявая, она выглядит даже вполне симпатичной и совершенно не строгой, какой он привык её видеть.  
— И что? — Тим моргнул. — И что теперь будет? Если я не напишу концовку?  
— Пока сложно сказать. — Анита потёрла лицо ладонями, откинулась на спинку дивана и подтянула к себе правую ногу. — Может, она снова попытается вас довести до самоубийства. Скорее всего, так и будет. Придётся снова торчать у вас над душой двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю.  
— Ох, господи. — Тим раздражённо и шумно вздохнул. — Счастье-то какое.  
— Поверьте, мистер Дрейк, меня это тоже не радует. Но эту проблему нужно решить. И тем более я не считаю, что имею право дать вам погибнуть.  
— Может, я сильнее его, — заметил Тим. А потом вспомнил, как они с Анитой познакомились. Только сейчас воспоминания о холодном воздухе, покалывающем голую ступню, о треске простыней, разрываемых на полоски, о резком запахе водки, стали напоминать ему о том, как близко он был к смерти.

Тим прикусил биди, чиркнул спичкой и поморщился:

— Кого я обманываю.  
— Вот именно, — отозвалась Анита. Она поднялась, достала что-то из своего чемодана и пошла в ванную. — Надеюсь, что теперь, когда вы знаете, что такое возможно, вы сможете противостоять одержимости. И ещё — что мы найдём источник проблемы раньше, чем с вами что-то случится.

Тим посмотрел на захлопнувшуюся дверь, не успев даже спросить у Аниты, чем всё это грозит Коннеру. Одна мысль о том, какую смерть Тим ему уготовил, заставляла его дрожать от ужаса. Это была красивая, сильная концовка. Но она была жестокой.

И необходимой.

Тим почувствовал, как пальцы обожгло, и только сейчас заметил, что забыл погасить спичку. И прикурить забыл.

— Чёрт, — прошипел он, мотнул рукой, чтобы погасить спичку, и достал ещё одну. Чиркнул, прикурил. Достал платочек, задумчиво покусал кончик биди и слез с подоконника. Вывернул платочек в корзину для бумаг, потряс им немного и вдруг рассмотрел в уголке инициалы Аниты. Ему снова стало неловко. Он спрятал платок в карман и нахватал себе салфеток на кухне. Сложил из них новую пепельницу, старательно наплевал в неё и стряхнул наконец пепел. Платочек было уже не спасти, но Тим всегда мог, скажем, подарить ей новый?

Тим осёкся и потёр переносицу. Не так уж и часто его мучила совесть. Пожалуй, это было впервые за долгие годы. Так стыдно ему было последний раз, наверное, в школе, когда его поймали на плагиате. И то, тогда было даже страшнее. С одной стороны ему было стыдно, что он не смог сам найти такую интересную идею и украл её, а с другой — что он попался. Но тогда, тогда это был всего лишь стыд, без чувства вины. Он не оглядывался на того, у кого списал. Сейчас ему было стыдно не потому, что он совершил ошибку, а потому, что он издевался над человеком.

Тим почти разозлился на себя. Он не любил, когда люди задерживались в его жизни на такой долгий срок, потому что напоминали о тех чувствах и ощущениях, которых он бы с радостью избежал. Ему стоило сразу сказать ей, чтобы она держалась от него подальше, отталкивать её настойчивее.

Чтобы она не успела несколько раз спасти ему жизнь и стать кем-то вроде друга.

Тим раздражённо замычал, затушил биди и снова принялся ходить по квартире, меряя её шагами.

Когда Анита вышла из ванной в синей рубашке и чёрной юбке-карандаш, Тим ничего не сказал. Он просто слонялся, пока она убирала свою постель и возилась с завтраком на кухне.

А в полдесятого пришёл Джон Константин. Вместе с ним пришёл его друг (или водитель? Или и то, и другое? Тим не запомнил). Они притащили какое-то жуткое количество книг и коробок, заполнив им минимум четверть квартиры. После друг Константина ушёл, а сам «профессор литературы и фольклористики» с Анитой расположились на диване, поставив на журнальный столик обледеневшую машинку. В век, когда всё, что нужно, можно найти в интернете, эти люди рылись в старинных фолиантах и дышали пылью. Не то чтобы Тим мог их осуждать.

— Вы прочитали рукопись? — в какой-то момент спросил Тим. Он всё это время сидел на подоконнике и курил, не отрываясь и наблюдая за ними. Он думал о себе, о возможной гибели и о Коннере, которого сам ещё несколько дней назад был готов убить.  
— Ага. — Константин стряхнул пепел в карманную пепельницу и оторвался от странной книги в подозрительной тёмно-коричневой обложке, написанную потемневшими от времени красными чернилами. — Она написана хорошо, но она не ваша. В ней, по-моему, ни одной строчки вашей нет.

Тим покачал головой.

— Можно ли избежать хоть каких-то событий, описанных в книге? — Он потёр переносицу. — Скажем, в этой книге не было момента, когда он идёт к Джону Константину. И тем более там не было меня. Или Аниты.  
— Да, — согласно кивнул Константин. — И что бы в машинке ни сидело, оно сейчас наверняка в ярости. — Он потянулся за своей чашкой с остывшим кофе, но опрокинул её. Кофейная лужа растеклась по столу, оставив неохваченным только ровный круг у печатной машинки. Анита задумчиво почесала нос ластиком на карандаше, протянула: «Какая она нежная» и уткнулась в свой свиток.

Тим вздохнул, снова взялся за биди, отвернулся к окну и больше не заговаривал, устало рассматривая улицы. Занятие было не из весёлых, но вторым вариантом было просто ходить по квартире, раздражая людей, которые пытались ему помочь, и раздражая самого себя.

В полвосьмого вечера — ровно в полвосьмого — на его пороге показался Коннер. Он выглядел выдохшимся, но относительно довольным и усталым. Анита с Константином были так погружены в работу, что даже не заметили его появления. Тим смерил их взглядом и не произнёс ни слова. Он подождал, пока Коннер повесит плащ на вешалку, и засеменил на кухню. Усадив своего персонажа за стол, Тим сварил ему крепкого кофе. Порывшись в холодильнике, нашёл остатки курицы в соусе терияки, которую готовила Анита, сунул коробку в микроволновку и сел напротив Коннера.

Между ними и полутора метров не было, но Тиму всё равно казалось, что сейчас между ними пропасть. Бесконечно длинная дорога, через которую никак нельзя друг до друга докричаться.

— Спасибо. — Коннер выпил кофе достаточно быстро; кажется, от этого ему не стало легче. — Кажется, вы нечасто принимаете гостей.  
— Мы же договорились. — Тим нахмурился. — И да. Я не люблю гостей. — Он нервно постучал пальцами, раздумывая, не стоит ли снова занять их биди. — Они шумные, требуют внимания. Мешают работать. — Он отвернулся и опустил взгляд.  
— Есть такое, — вдруг заметил Коннер. — Хотя я бы от компании не отказался. — Он сам встал и пошёл к микроволновке, чтобы достать оттуда ужин. Тим не встал, даже когда микроволновка пропищала второй раз, будто совершенно забыл, что он грел курицу не только для себя.

Да что там, он действительно забыл.

Тим смотрел на Коннера и вспоминал свою-не свою книгу. Как описывал Коннера, который отчаянно пытается влиться в «нормальную», «обычную» жизнь, совершенно не понимая, что сам мучается от одиночества. Он жил вдалеке от семьи и друзей. Герой Тима был одинок, и это могло бы стать хоть каким-то, кроме книги, поводом для разговора. Но Тим искал уединения, а Коннер мечтал от него сбежать.

— Я начал читать твою книгу, — сказал Коннер, доставая себе столовые приборы. Тим моргнул и повернул голову, посмотрел на него, не понимая, о чём речь. Константин дал ему рукопись?  
— Не делай такое лицо. — Коннер закатил глаза. — Я про «Тёмный рыцарь: начало». Уже дочитал до его возвращения в Готэм. — Он сел и поставил перед собой тарелку. Тим проследил за ним взглядом. — Нелинейное повествование немного сбивает с толку, и не всё ещё ясно, но мне нравится. У тебя очень…  
— Не нужно, — пробормотал Тим с мольбой. — Если я захочу послушать про мой стиль, я у литературоведа спрошу. Просто скажи: тебе нравится? Есть какой-нибудь… — Он поёжился и попытался объяснить, что имеет в виду жестами, но и тут не преуспел. — Есть какой-нибудь эмоциональный отклик?  
— Мне кажется, что он мог бы быть ярче, — осторожно проговорил Коннер. Он ловко заработал ножом и вилкой, отделяя мясо от костей. — А может, у меня ещё всё впереди.  
— Возможно. — Тим выдавил улыбку и затих. Коннер ему нравился. Не только как его собственный персонаж — как человек. Он был каким-то удивительно, подкупающе честным и осторожным. Как будто чувствовал, какие углы стоит обойти. Понижал голос, когда обращался к Тиму, двигался уверенно, но мягко. И молчание рядом с ним не казалось неловким. Тим любил молчать, но в своей жизни встретил слишком много людей, рядом с которыми паузы становились пыткой.

А ещё Коннер светился. Тим вспомнил свои собственные слова о том, что весь нерастраченный потенциал, всё добро, которое тот мог бы совершить, воплотилось в Коннере в виде способностей, призванных дать ему силу.

Вспомнил и собственные слова о том, что мир таких героев не приемлет, и где-то в глубине души согласился с этим. Да, мир потянется к нему. Но Коннер навсегда останется для человечества бойскаутом, чуть-чуть добрее, чуть-чуть снисходительнее, чем стоило бы.

— Не хочешь прогуляться? — вдруг спросил Коннер. — Мы не сможем помочь нашим, кх-м, магическим друзьям, но и сидеть в четырёх стенах — это не дело.  
— Я не очень люблю прогулки. — Тим замялся. — Разве что ночью, когда людей нет.  
— Я знаю место, где никогда нет людей. — Коннер отправил в рот кусочек курицы и тщательно прожевал. Тим уставился на него озадаченно, удивлённо и выжидающе, и, заметив это, Коннер вдруг махнул вилкой, указывая вверх.  
— Я же должен использовать суперсилы на благо людей. А тебе не помешает подышать свежим воздухом.

Тим посмотрел на него, не в силах понять, шутит Коннер или правда верит в то, что говорит.

— Что? — Коннер поднялся со своего места и подошёл к нему. — Я же рассказывал? Я спасаю людей по ночам. Я поднял стол…  
— Ты уже путаешь мою фантазию и реальность. — Тим покачал головой и полез за биди. — Нет, слушай, мы вполне можем посидеть и здесь, я придумаю, что…

Он не успел договорить. Коннер буквально сдёрнул его со стула, обхватив за талию и крепко сжав его руку. Тим болтался в его объятиях, не в силах пошевелиться или сопротивляться. Он было дёрнулся, но только сделал самому себе больно.

Коннер двигался быстро. В момент, когда Тим наконец смог возмутиться, Коннер уже запрыгивал на стол-подоконник и отодвигал носком ботинка оконную раму, которую Тим перед этим приоткрыл, чтобы проветрить комнату.

— Что ты себе позволяешь?! Поставь меня на место! Ты психопат полный, я тебя таким не писал! Поставь меня на место, блядь! Немедленно! — Он повышал голос с каждым словом, но Коннер словно не слышал. Он шагнул из окна с таким видом и такой улыбкой, словно каждый день это делал, отправляясь на работу. Тим успел краем глаза заметить, как подскочили Константин и Анита, но тут же потерял их из виду.

Они падали. Тим попытался закричать, но Коннер заботливо прикрыл ему ладонью рот, крепко и цепко.

«Вот отлично. Исполнил мечту и страшный сон любого писателя и встретился со своим персонажем, а он меня убил», — устало подумал Тим. Земля становилась всё ближе, а сопротивляться становилось всё бессмысленнее.

Но как только он расслабился и приготовился к неминуемой смерти, они вдруг взмыли в воздух. Коннер убрал руку с его рта и прижал к себе покрепче, будто обнимая. В обычной ситуации Тим бы разозлился на непрошеные прикосновения, но сейчас у него не то чтобы был выбор.

Коннер перевернулся в воздухе, и теперь Тим смотрел вниз, прямо на город.

От удивления у него даже рот раскрылся. Он видел Готэм с высоты птичьего полёта и почти не чувствовал холода. Коннер был горячим, словно обогреватель, и едва подумав об этом сравнении, Тим сразу же отогнал мысли об участи, которую уготовил своему герою.

Постепенно Коннер сбавил скорость. Они неторопливо летели над городом, почти парили, наворачивая круги. Потом Коннер свернул к заброшенной часовой башне, и Тим вспомнил, что уже писал о ней.

— Ну, вот. — Коннер усадил его на часовую стрелку. — Не бойся упасть, я поймаю. — Он замер в воздухе, повис прямо напротив него и скрестил руки. — Как тебе?

Тим вцепился в стрелку, отчаянно жалея, что у него нет третьей руки, которая могла бы достать биди из кармана. Его колотило от пережитого ужаса, смешанного с восторгом, и он не мог даже себе самому дать толковый ответ.

То, что он видел, было потрясающим. Коннер был потрясающим. Он действительно перенял свои способности из книги! Но у Тима кружилась голова, и он старался не смотреть вниз. Конечно, он мог неотрывно смотреть на Коннера часами, как на лучшее своё создание, но почему-то сегодня смущался каждый раз, как Коннер встречал его взгляд.

— Ты, — начал он, стараясь дышать поглубже. — А если бы у меня сердце от ужаса остановилось? А если бы ты меня уронил? А… А… — Он запнулся и затих, уставившись на залив в стороне.  
— Не остановилось бы. И я бы тебя не уронил. — Коннер сейчас совсем не был похож на того, каким был в начале книги, или каким был, когда они впервые действительно встретились. Он был увереннее. И голос его звучал иначе.

Всё было совсем как в книге. Даже голос его менялся в зависимости от состояния.

— Откуда тебе знать? — огрызнулся Тим.  
— Ты не один знаешь обо мне всё. — Коннер всё же опустился на стрелку рядом, коснувшись его плеча своим. Тим дёрнулся, но не отодвинулся. — Мы связаны, забыл? Я с первой минуты знал о тебе больше, чем ты можешь представить.  
— Это жутко звучит. — Тим поёжился и тут же осёкся. Он уже знал, что ответит Коннер.  
— Жутко — это то, что ты перевернул всю мою жизнь, сделал героем, а скоро я умру, потому что ты так написал. — Коннер говорил как-то беззлобно, хотя и очень печально. — Я тут просидел весь вечер, когда меня гирей шибануло.  
— Да. — Тим прикусил губу. — Знаю.  
— И мне здесь нравится. Безлюдно, тихо, можно поразмышлять. Может, и тебе поможет? — Коннер не смотрел на него, хотя Тим повернулся и уставился на него. Его персонаж подставил лицо заходящему солнцу и прикрыл глаза, и Тим вдруг подумал: «Господи, какой охуенно красивый профиль у него», но вслух этого не произнёс.  
— И часто ты здесь тусуешься? — спросил вместо этого он.  
— Да не особо. — Коннер сделал глубокий вдох, потянулся и посмотрел на Тима. — Только если мне очень, очень нужно подумать.

Они снова замолкли. Тим всё же сумел преодолеть ужас, достал из кармана биди и закурил. Было холодно, но он не хотел давать Коннеру знать об этом в какой-то странной и глупой попытке избежать лишних физических контактов.

— Слушай, — вдруг спросил он, стряхивая пепел вниз. — А всё, что я тебе прописал — сбылось?  
— Я ещё не читал новую книгу. Профессор сказал, что будет лучше, если я сначала прочту «Тёмного рыцаря». Чтобы я не думал, что ты социопат какой, наверное.  
— Не важно. — Тим махнул рукой и затянулся. — Вы действительно пытаетесь разрулить дело с меркуритолом?  
— Да. — Коннер хмыкнул. — Кейт сказала, что хочет его выиграть до того, как я отброшу коньки, чтобы обмануть книгу.  
— Хм. — Тим задумчиво потёр лоб. Он пытался вспомнить какие-то детали, не менее важные, которые могли бы означать, что Коннер сильнее сюжета.  
— Вы с Кассандрой уже ходили на свидание в «Монарх»? — Он почесал бровь и снова поднял взгляд на Коннера. Тот посмотрел на него недоумевающе и — даже не рассмеялся — _расхохотался,_ болтая ногами.  
— Кассандра встречается со своей совладелицей. Или живут они вместе, я так и не понял.

Тим удивлённо моргнул, не в силах вспомнить в сюжете никаких совладелиц.

— Я пытался её на свидание пригласить, но она дала мне пощёчину и сломала пальцы. И я отвёз её в больницу. — Коннер моргнул. — Не могу вспомнить, слышал ли я тогда голос или нет…  
— Я такого не писал, — сказал Тим. Почему-то в глубине души он ликовал. Значит, у них был шанс. Маленький. Очень жалкий. Но он был, ведь так?  
— Ты выглядишь неестественно для тебя счастливым, — прокомментировал его реакцию Коннер. Тим затушил окурок, бросил вниз и удивлённо посмотрел на юношу рядом.  
— Если, конечно, эту мрачную радость можно сравнить с настоящей, — добавил Коннер.

Солнца становилось всё меньше — даже луна нарисовалась. Профиль Коннера постепенно становился всё контрастнее и темнее.

— Хочешь обратно? — сказал он, когда на небе проявились первые звёзды. — Вдруг наши друзья что-нибудь нашли?  
— Не смеши меня. — Тим покачал головой. — Но нам и правда стоит вернуться.

Коннер соскользнул со стрелки ловко и плавно. Осторожно снял с неё Тима, прижал к себе, будто ребёнка, и полетел обратно.

Тим так согрелся в его объятиях, что почти не заметил, как пролетела дорога. Он задремал, уткнувшись носом в сильное плечо и, может, впервые в жизни кому-то безоглядно доверившись.


	9. Часть девятая

Коннер не стал будить его, когда они прилетели. Он осторожно влетел в комнату, приземлился на стол, слез и виновато посмотрел на Аниту.

— Надеюсь, никто не испугался, что он убьётся, — тихо произнёс он. Анита неловко ухмыльнулась:  
— Я почти на это надеялась.  
— Но я убедил её, что ты вполне способен прокатить его над Готэмом и не уронить. — Константин поднялся со своего места, сделал несколько приседаний, разминая ноги, и подошёл к Коннеру. Тот бережно прижимал к себе дремлющего писателя, казалось, вообще не реагируя на мир вокруг.  
— Он что, уснул в полете? — Константин достал из кармана сигареты. Коннер осмотрелся, нашёл скомканную перину и одеяло на батарее, и понёс туда Тима. — Куколка, а он вообще плохо спит?  
— В последнее время всё хуже и хуже. Сегодня его трясло всю ночь, лихорадило почти. Не знаю, с чем это связано. Ложится поздно, ворочается, просыпается в ужасную рань. — Она наконец подняла голову. — Думаете, хуже может стать?  
— Всё может быть. — Джон закурил, обречённо вздохнул, потёр затылок и вернулся к фолиантам.

Коннер присел на корточки рядом с Тимом. Укрыл его одеялом, осторожно подоткнул. Он видел писателя всего-то пару раз, но сейчас, глядя на него, понимал, что тот редко бывает так спокоен.

Коннер провёл по его спутанным волосам, и Тим тут же замычал что-то протестующее, махнул во сне рукой и отвернулся, свернулся в клубок и накрылся с головой одеялом.

Коннеру тоже хотелось спать. Писатель, грубый и неприятный в жизни, рассеянный и инфантильный, сейчас выглядел слишком уютно. Хотелось свернуться у него под боком и проспать до самого следующего полудня.

Но вместо этого Коннер посидел рядом ещё пару мгновений, потом поднялся и пошёл к Константину с Анитой. Они оба выглядели уставшими. Стопки вокруг них переменили своё местоположение, откуда-то торчали закладки, но, похоже, ничто не дало им нужного ответа.

— У меня есть предложение, — сказал он. — Сейчас мы разъезжаемся и отсыпаемся. А завтра с новыми силами берёмся за поиски.  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто участвуешь, — тихо хохотнул Константин. И прежде чем Коннер успел огрызнуться, добавил: — Я знаю, знаю. Ты следишь, чтобы наш писатель себя случайно не убил.  
— Именно. — Анита устало потёрла глаза. — И он прав. Нам неплохо было бы сделать перерыв. У меня уже голова кружится от заумных старомодных фраз, староанглийского и крови вместо чернил.  
— Это не кровь, не дури. — Константин закатил глаза. — Это слишком пóшло. — Он зажал сигарету в губах, вскинул руки и потянулся. — Кроме того, я никуда уходить не собираюсь. Ты, куколка, можешь сходить домой к семье, а ты, неудачник, пойди и отоспись. Всё равно от вас толку нет. — Потягивался он тоже очень сладко. Или просто Коннеру слишком сильно хотелось спать.  
— Простите? — отозвалась Анита. — Вот уж не думаю, что вы тут очень нужны ночью.  
— Особенно учитывая то, что вы, профессор, всю ночь рукопись читали и не спали практически, — вторил ей Коннер.  
— Слушайте, вы можете согласиться со мной, можете нет. Но я с места не сдвинусь, пока не найду ответ. Я настойчивый и знаю пару способов вернуть телу бодрость. Кроме того, моё предложение самое дельное из здесь прозвучавших. Пока здесь тот, кто в разной магии разбирается получше нашего вуду-практика в отставке — без обид, Анита, — машинка не рискнет убить нашего драгоценного писателя в один прихлоп. — Он пожал плечами, с каждым словом выдыхая облачко дыма. — Он вытянул ноги, сложив их на столике и водрузил на колени тяжеленный томик. — Так что я поработаю, а вы отдыхайте.

Анита с Коннером переглянулись. Потом Коннер молча покачал головой и пошёл за своим плащом, а Анита, наоборот, только крепче вцепилась в разбираемые фолианты и устало буркнула:  
— Я тоже никуда не пойду. Всё-таки мне платят за то, чтобы он в порядке оставался. — Она затихла, потом снова встала и молча ушла в ванную, достав какие-то вещи из чемодана.  
— Ключи возьми запасные, — тихо сказал Константин, когда Коннер уже накидывал плащ. — И приходи, как только проснёшься. Кажется, когда вы рядом, процесс, гм, распада замедляется.  
— Угу, — мрачно пробормотал себе под нос Коннер, перекинул через плечо сумку, нашёл ключи без брелка и вышел из квартиры.

Всю дорогу до первого этажа он думал, правильно ли поступил. Не должен ли он остаться вместе с ними? Рядом с писателем, жизнь которого тоже в опасности? Не стоило ли увезти писателя к себе, подальше от этой гнетущей атмосферы неудачных поисков и грядущего провала?

Почему-то Коннер был почти уверен, что их ждёт провал. Сила этой маленькой машинки казалась непреодолимой. Это было что-то, чему они противостоять не могли.

Или могли?

Коннер решил заглянуть в «Чайку» перед тем, как вернуться домой. Он зашёл и просто сел, устало рухнул на стул, замерев, не в силах пошевелиться. Тело налилось свинцом.

— Эй, снова ты. — Стефани выплыла из-за стойки, широко и тепло улыбаясь. — Хочешь кофе?  
— Нет, пожалуй. Хочу вернуться домой и поспать, но почему-то сначала решил зайти к вам, — заметил Коннер, улыбаясь уголками губ.  
— На запах, наверное, — нараспев сказала Стефани. Она снова скрылась за стойкой и нырнула в подсобку. Оттуда сразу показалась Кассандра и помахала ему гипсом:  
— Привет, доходяга. Хочешь печенья с шоколадной крошкой?  
— Хм? — Коннер устало вскинул голову. — Вы печёте печенье?  
— Да. И с клюквой. — Кассандра кивнула на выходящую из подсобки Стефани. Та держала в руках корзинку, полную золотистого печенья с тёмно-розовыми пятнами.  
— Не ел такого последние лет пять, — выдавил Коннер. — Тем более домашнего. Отцы не особенно любили развлекаться с готовкой.  
— Да-а? — протянула Стефани. — Касс, разогрей немного молока? У нас тут есть несчастный неудачник, который выглядит так, будто сегодня мир спасал, а ему спасибо не сказали.

Она улыбнулась, не зная, насколько в точку попала.

Коннер тихо рассмеялся, дожидаясь, пока Кассандра поставит перед ним стакан молока. Печенье таяло во рту. Оно было приятной фактуры, шоколад был подобран идеально, клюква не перебивала нежный вкус. Коннер почти застонал от удовольствия.

— Меня бабушка так кормила, — с нежностью сказала Стефани, сложив руки на животе.  
— А меня Стефани, — добавила Кассандра. — Мама у меня не очень-то дружила с выпечкой. Да и папа тоже… — Она махнула рукой. — Что с тобой такого происходит, что ты вроде бы и забитым таким перестал выглядеть, и в то же время усталый, как строитель, отработавший месяц без выходных?  
— Всё ещё пытаюсь разобраться, что делать с человеком, который может мою жизнь изменить, — фыркнул Коннер. Ему стало немного легче, хотя в сон клонило всё сильнее.  
— Вот дурак. — Стефани толкнула Кассандру локтем. — Не знает, что делать с теми, на кого запал.  
— Он думает, что не запал. — Кассандра снисходительно сощурилась. — Потому и не знает.  
— Да ну вас. — Коннер поднялся, смеясь, и полез за кошельком. — Я думал, вы мне друзья, а вы смеётесь над моей бедой.  
— Друзья именно этим и занимаются. — Кассандра показала ему язык. Стефани покивала, не в силах сдержать улыбку.  
— И ты правда подумай на этот счёт, — добавила она. Коннер закатил глаза и покачал головой:  
— Сколько я вам должен?  
— В этот раз ты не вынудишь меня взять твои деньги. — Кассандра сурово насупилась. Ткнула его в грудь гипсом и сощурилась: — Вали давай! Пока я не побила тебя стулом.

Коннер скорчил ей рожу, сунул кошелёк обратно в сумку и побрёл к выходу. У дверей он остановился и помахал им рукой напоследок.

Город шумел, пробуждаясь от будней и начиная бурное празднование пятницы. Мимо пробегали парочки и компании, пьяные или только начинающие пить. Кто-то кричал, кто-то пел. Коннер вдруг отчётливо понял, почему писатель был против прогулки — он чувствовал время и знал, что именно сейчас будет чувствовать чуждым и чужим.

Коннер же… Коннер успел надышаться теми же алкогольными парами, что и тусовщики. Он был одним из них, пока не закончил университет, да и остался бы тусовщиком, наверное, если бы не решил для себя, что всё должно быть постепенным.

Повалившись дома в кровать и уже засыпая, Коннер вдруг задал сам себе вопрос, который никогда не задавал из воздуха Тим Дрейк.

Почему он хотел быть таким обычным? Что толкало его на это? Что заставляло исполнять одну роль за другой, прятаться за масками и даже не пытаться жить так, как ему самому бы хотелось?

Он не успел найти ответ — сон сморил его раньше.

***

Тим проснулся с первыми лучами солнца. Просто сел на перине, сонно потирая глаза. Он не помнил, как оказался дома, в своей постели, но зато помнил, что спал очень крепко. Он почти чувствовал себя бодрым, разве что озноб мучил.

Выбравшись из-под одеяла, он зашагал по квартире, в полумраке. Нужно было бы сходить в ванную, но вместо этого он пошёл к диванчику, на котором обычно спала Анита.  
Анита лежала, свернувшись клубком и закутавшись в мягкий плед, который тоже привезла сама. Тёмные волосы разметались по подлокотнику, губы нервно подрагивали во сне.

Рядом спал Константин. Он отключился как сидел, держа на коленях какую-то книгу, не до конца затушив окурок в пепельнице и склонив голову на плечо.

Тим сонно вздохнул, осторожно вытащил из пальцев профессора окурок, смял его в пепельнице и отнес выбросить. Постоял немного на кухне, не включая свет, потом пошёл в душ и долго стоял под водой, не думая ни о чём. Вылез и переоделся в одежду, которая ещё оставалась в шкафу в ванной.

В комнате к его возвращению стало немного светлее. Небо ещё было серым, но солнце уже пробовало крыши домов на ощупь. Тим поморгал немного, глядя прямо на поднимающийся из-за горизонта огненный шар, с сожалением подумал о том, что ждёт Коннера, и отвернулся.

Константин и Анита не просыпались. Разве что профессор немного изменил положение, завалившись набок, на свободный подлокотник.

Тим прокрутил в голове ещё раз то, что последнее помнил о вчерашнем дне. Потом ещё раз, и ещё. Коннер, его создание? Неудачник, попавший в их с чудовищной машиной руки?

Коннер мог противостоять сюжету.

А если и он сам мог?

Тим нервно покусал губы, покрутил в руках пачку биди, но не стал закуривать. Снова спрятал её в карман, шагнул к журнальному столику и поднял с него машинку. Металл отозвался непривычным нежным теплом, будто только этого она и ждала, и Тима замутило от ужаса.

Но обратно машинку он не поставил.

Он перенёс её на свой рабочий стол и вставил чистый лист.

Тим решил, что сможет набрать новый текст. Хотя бы попробует. Новую историю. Про того же героя, на тех же условиях, но только сам.

Так, чтобы она дарила надежду, а не отчаяние.

Тим размял пальцы, задумался ненадолго и беззвучно зашевелил губами, проговаривая первую фразу. Её он решил оставить такой же, какую нашептала когда-то машинка.

 _Коннер_ , начал печатать Тим. Клавиши машинки были такими тёплыми, будто он работал над чем-то всё это время, не отрываясь ни на минуту. _Был… У-ве-рен во мно-гих…_

Он не закончил.

Машинка под его пальцами теплела с каждой буквой. Металл раскраснелся к первой же точке. Тим обжёг руки, едва коснувшись клавиш — просто не успел остановиться. Он дёрнулся назад и упал вместе со стулом, с грохотом и громким воем.

Руки жгло, будто жидкая лава разлилась по венам, стремясь к самому сердцу. Тим перекатился, прижал руки к груди и съёжился, прижавшись лицом к полу. Он выл, сам не понимая, как ему вообще хватает воздуха.

— Ёб твою мать, — раздалось у него над головой. Кто-то схватил его за плечи и заставил сесть. Тим вдруг понял, что от боли плачет, но только потому, что не смог рассмотреть ни Константина, ни Аниту. Мир расплывался.  
— Анита, аптечку, быстро. И воду включи, — рявкнул Константин.

Он сжал Тима за запястья, и Тим дёрнулся. Профессор вдруг заговорил на непонятном, незнакомом языке, забормотал что-то таким тоном, будто ему нельзя было перечить. И не отпускал руки Тима до тех пор, пока не перестал читать заклинание. Когда он утих, начала затихать и боль.

— Я не думал, что эта сущность такая дерзкая. — Константин промокнул Тиму глаза застиранным серым платком и устало улыбнулся. — Что ты сделал?  
— Хотел… — Тим глянул было на свои руки, но рядом возникла Анита. Они с Константином подхватили его и поволокли в ванную, и Анита заставила подставить обоженные ладони под ледяную воду.  
— Я хотел переписать книгу, — пробормотал Тим, едва слышно в шуме воды. Только, похоже, его прекрасно услышали. — Коннер может противостоять сюжету. Может, и я смог бы.  
— Вот идиот, — искренне выругался Константин. — Неужели ты не понимал, что машинка тебе не даст? Она ни на минуту… — и осёкся. — Блядь, — прошипел он и отвернулся. — Это не машинка, а какое-то ебучее кольцо всевластья. — Он подскочил, запустил руку в волосы и закрутился на месте.

— А если она не нашёптывала ему ничего? — Анита не давала Тиму даже пошевелиться, полуулегшись ему на спину. — Зачем вообще это демонической сущности?  
— Ей же нужно кого-то сожрать. Оно знает, что мы не дадим ему из окна прыгнуть или вены вскрыть. Какой же я дебил. Господи. — Константин с силой потёр лицо обеими руками, натянув кожу. — Я реально думал, что она не рискнёт как-то на него влиять, пока мы здесь.  
— Ты не учёл другого. — Анита, наконец, позволила Тиму вытащить руки из воды. Он дрожал, но даже возмутиться не мог. Не мог сказать: «Я ещё здесь, вообще-то». Не мог сказать, что ему холодно.  
— Ты не учёл того, что у нашего писателя немаленькое эго. Да, тебе кажется, что это было идиотской идеей, но согласись, в ней был смысл. Он думал, что сможет её перехитрить или просто всё исправить. — Анита осторожно промокнула руки Тима полотенцем, рассматривая красную воспалённую кожу.  
— Я думал, это очевидно. Если машинка реагирует на наши прикосновения, будет реагировать и на стук по клавишам. — Константин закатил глаза. Они снова подхватили Тима и потащили, теперь уже на кухню.  
— Заткнитесь, — наконец смог простучать зубами Тим. — Заткнитесь оба. Я хотел попробовать. Посмотреть, что выйдет. — Он вытянул перед собой руки. К его удивлению, они не покрылись волдырями, кожа не слезала, хотя жгло немилосердно.  
— Удивлён, ха. — Константин сел напротив, пока Анита набирала стакан фильтрованной воды и выдавливала из пластинок какие-то таблетки. — Это не обычный ожог. Не успел бы я наложить печать, этот демон бы вылез из машинки и сожрал тебя изнутри. — Он покачал головой. — Печатать какое-то время не сможешь, но зато никаких убогих спецэффектов.  
— То есть, ты хочешь сказать… — Анита моргнула. — Оно настолько умное? Оно слышит, о чём мы говорим?  
— А ты что думала, что будет как во всяком ширпотребе? Все демоны и злые сущности тупые и легко попадают в ловушки? Это был самый лучший способ для демона — а я теперь уверен, что это демон, — получить хоть какую-то душу. Раз уж персонажа не отдают, то что может быть лучше, чем дать писателю сгореть на работе. — Константин развёл руками.

Анита поставила перед Тимом стакан, протянула таблетку аспирина и ещё что-то. Тиму не стал спрашивать, чем его пичкают. Он вообще очень мало на чём мог сосредоточиться, кроме боли.

Константин молчал какое-то время, потом достал сигареты и закурил. Устало потёр глаза пальцами, взглянул коротко на Тима и вдруг произнёс:

— Извини за «идиота». Куколка права. Это была похвальная храбрость. — Он нахмурился, будто самому себе не веря, и добавил: — Но чувство собственной важности у тебя как-то слишком зашкаливает. Скромнее надо быть.

Тим не ответил. Он попытался пошевелить пальцами и не смог — стало больнее.

Это было ужасно.

— Может, отвезти его в больницу? — спросила Анита. Константин покачал головой.  
— Просто уложи его ненадолго. Пока руки не перестанут ныть и пока он не отойдёт от шока.

Тим поднялся сам, увернувшись от хватки Аниты. Он побрёл к своему месту, прислушиваясь к тихим шагам за спиной и стараясь не касаться ничего. Руки пылали. Не так остро и ужасно, как некоторое время назад, и всё же ощущение было, будто с них содрали кожу.

Он неловко забрался на батарею и нехотя позволил Аните себя укутать, разве что руки оставив лежать поверх одеяла. Он прикрыл глаза, просто чтобы не видеть её сочувственного взгляда, но так и не уснул. Даже не задремал толком.

Он просто считал шорохи страниц, запоминал перешёптывания, мелодию с мобильного телефона Джона. Разговоры о книгах, о точности и неточности, об уменьшении и расширении диапазона поиска. Просьбу принести набор каких-то печатей, и Тим мог только догадываться, о чём именно идёт речь. Вопрос Аниты, почему Константин не призовёт никого на помощь. Почему не обратится к демону повыше, почему не возьмёт консультацию или не прикажет кому-нибудь ему подвластному исправить всё, что сделала сущность машинки.

В ответ Аните была гнетущая тишина. Тим почти чувствовал её. Слышал, как она звенела в воздухе, будто морозное утро.

Потом Константин шумно выдохнул дым.

— Потому что я уже так делал, и в итоге тот, кого я пытался спасти, оказался в Аду. Листай дальше. — Тишина, которая царила всего мгновение назад, мгновенно треснула на миллионы осколков, растаявших в шуршании бумаги.

Тим слушал шорох, пока ему не наскучило.

Когда Тим наконец сел на своей кровати, неловко сложив руки на коленях, лязгнул дверной замок, и на пороге показался выспавшийся и свежий, ещё более светящийся и спокойный, чем вчера, Коннер Кент.

***

Коннер потоптался на месте.

— Привет, — осторожно сказал он, сомневаясь в правильном выборе слова. — Что нового?  
— Мы знаем, что в машинке демон, — машинально ответил Константин. Он сидел на полу между тремя стопками книг. — Нужно будет уговорить Пиффи оцифровать это всё. Сколько можно копаться…

Коннер вздохнул, скинул рюкзак на пол и начал снимать куртку, прежде чем понял, что что-то снова не так.

Тим молчал.

— Ты что, — Коннер повесил куртку на крючок и подошёл к батарее. Сел прямо на пол, глядя на писателя снизу вверх, — так и не вставал со вчерашнего вечера?

Тим не ответил. Он смотрел на него с каким-то странным сожалением, разочарованно и устало, и вдруг приподнял руки, так, чтобы Коннер мог видеть ладони — воспалённые, будто тот притронулся к чему-то горячему и едва успел одёрнуться.

— Я пытался книгу переписать, — шепнул он. — И эта грёбанная машинка нагрелась. Я теперь… — Он судорожно вдохнул, съёжился и затих. Выпустил воздух через зубы едва слышно.

Коннер недоуменно моргнул и тут же понял, что произошло. Писатель подавлял самого себя. Отстранился от того, что могло его напугать — живых, человеческих эмоций, отличных от раздражения.

— Всё нормально, — вдруг пробормотал Тим. — Нормально. Забудь вообще. Лучше помоги мне биди достать, я курить хочу невыносимо.

Он попытался вылезти из-под одеяла. Коннер толкнул его в плечи, усаживая на место, и писатель тут же снова отшатнулся, метнув на него злобный, какой-то обиженный взгляд.

— Я попросил дать мне табак, а не трогать меня, — буркнул он. Коннеру Тим вдруг показался беззащитным: не такой уж и крепкой была скорлупа, в которой он сидел.  
— Ладно. — Коннер вздохнул и сел напротив. Видно было, что Тим стал агрессивнее, чем вчера. Злился на себя за то, что не мог сейчас писать и не знал, когда сможет.

Конечно, Тим всегда мог бы пользоваться диктофоном. Это, по крайней мере, было бы намного современнее и актуальнее, чем любая печатная машинка. Но судя по мозолям на пальцах правой руки, Тим был старомоден до ужаса. Он не только пользовался печатной машинкой, он много и подолгу писал ручкой. Коннер представил себе, как тот грызёт колпачок, пока ищет нужные слова, и едва сдержал улыбку.

Улыбки сейчас были неуместны. Он хотел успокоить Тима, а не разозлить сильнее. Коннер развернулся к Тиму спиной, но только чтобы прислониться к батарее.

— Я посижу тут с тобой, но буду читать вдохновляющую книжку. А ты… — Он пожал плечами. — Ну, не знаю. Садись и жалей себя.

Он не был уверен в своей стратегии, но писатель, похоже, растерялся. Коннер достал из сумки мятого «Тёмного рыцаря», вторую часть дебютной трилогии, открыл где-то в районе третьей четверти и погрузился в чтение.

Тим Дрейк ничего не говорил. Даже не слышно было, как он дышит. Реагировал ли он вообще хоть как-то?

Какое-то время спустя он выбрался из постели, откинув одеяло. Чертыхнулся, сгибая и разгибая пальцы, и полез в карман.

Коннер оторвался от чтения, чтобы проследить за его действиями. Писатель дрожащими, красными пальцами кое-как вытащил из пачки биди. Сжал зубами и попытался повторить процедуру со спичкой, но уронил — сначала один раз, потом второй, так ни разу и не сумев чиркнуть ей о коробок. Коннер наконец не выдержал. Он захлопнул книгу, заложив закладкой нужное место, и потянулся за спичками.

— Я сам, — шикнул на него писатель. Но вопреки словам, коробок тут же вывалился из его покалеченных рук. Коннер поймал его в воздухе, поднялся и чиркнул спичкой.  
— Давай-ка.

Писатель раздражённо вздохнул и склонился, прикуривая. Коннер поймал себя на том, что засмотрелся на него за то короткое мгновение, которое огонёк освещал его лицо.

Тим курил нервно, очень отрывисто. Он не пытался найти платок или салфетку, в которую обычно стряхивал пепел. Просто вдыхал и выдыхал дым, покусывая губы и постукивая носком по полу.

Потом он хотел отвернуться, и Коннер попытался поймать его за плечо. Но осёкся, остановил сам себя и замер, устало глядя на него. Ему казалось, что Тим дурит и ведёт себя как ребёнок, излишне драматизируя события. Если уж кто-то здесь и должен был страдать, так это Коннер. Вся его жизнь полетела под откос просто от того, что писатель Тим Дрейк купил подержанную печатную машинку Стивена Кинга.

Коннер вдруг удивлённо охнул. Писатель резко обернулся, подозрительно сощурившись.

— Я только что подумал. Думаешь, все те люди, о которых писал Кинг… Они тоже были реальны? И тоже пережили то, что было в его книгах? — Он посмотрел на Тима. Тот равнодушно пожал плечами, отошёл к столу и потушил окурок о край, оставив пепельный след.  
— Стив чаще всего писал про себя, — тихо сказал Тим. — Так что, возможно, ему просто повезло. Из-за зацикленности его героев на нём. — Он поморщился, кутаясь в кардиган, но всё же цепко сжал ткань пальцами.

Коннер вдруг подумал, что если бы Кассандра и Стефани угостили печеньем и молоком не его, а этого замученного писателя, мир стал бы немного добрее. Коннер старался искать в своём однообразном быте хоть какие-то плюсы, этот же человек, похоже, об их существовании даже не подозревал.

«Пробовал ли он вообще печенье?» — подумал Коннер и почти тут же осознал ответ. В жизни Тима не так уж и часто случались моменты домашнего уюта и нежности, и печенье никак не ассоциировалась у него с безопасностью, тёплыми руками мамы или Санта Клаусом. Почему-то Коннеру показалось, что одно упоминание о печенье может вызвать у писателя беспросветную меланхолию.

Их связь, которую Тим почти не воспринимал как связь, думая, что лишь он знает Коннера как облупленного, иногда была не самой приятной штукой. Пусть Коннеру было легче общаться с писателем, зная, чего ждать, чувствуя больные места и заранее сглаживая острые углы. Но если в мире и было что-то, чего Коннер не хотел бы почувствовать ещё раз никогда, то это апатия, к которой был склонен Тим.

Пока он садился на своё место, размышляя, писатель снова попытался закурить.

— Ты же знаешь, что не обязан всё делать самостоятельно? — Коннер снова поднялся.

Тим сделал шаг назад, напряжённо уставившись на него.

— Тим. — Коннер закатил глаза и протянул ему руку: — Дай мне помочь.

Тим молчал с минуту, глядя на Коннера тяжёлым и мучительно долгим взглядом. Потом он раздражённо вздохнул и положил коробок на протянутую раскрытую ладонь, сумев не задеть его кожу даже кончиками пальцев, даже совсем легко.

Удивительно, как всего несколько дней назад он так спокойно касался Коннера, щупая его лицо и растягивая чужие губы в улыбке.

Коннер снова чиркнул спичкой, и снова на мгновение увидел, как меняется лицо Тима в тёплом свете. Он вздохнул, вернулся на место, а Тим, наоборот, ушёл к столу. Он обошёл машинку, будто боялся оказываться к ней слишком близко, неловко вскарабкался на подоконник у самого окна, и уткнулся носом в стекло. Непонятно было, о чём он думает, и думает ли вообще, или просто дремлет. Коннер снова уткнулся в книгу, изредка поднимая голову и глядя на погружённых в работу Аниту и Константина.

В полдень он пробежался взглядом по последней строчке, закрыл книгу и отложил в сторону. Писатель так и сидел, пялясь в окно, будто одуревший от скуки кот. Коннер снова взглянул на беспрерывные поиски и встал со своего места. Потянулся, едва слышно хрустнув костями, старательно растягивая и разминая мышцы, и расслабился. Потом поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Тимом, который тотчас отвернулся, делая вид, что и не отрывался от своих безумно интересных наблюдений.

— Я сбегаю вниз за едой, — громко заявил Коннер, хлопнув в ладоши. Писатель вздрогнул, Константин издал радостное мычание, видимо, означающее согласие, Анита не отреагировала вообще никак. Она так и не переоделась, сидела на диване в сорочке и халате, обложившись свитками и делая какие-то заметки.  
— Тим. — Коннер подошёл к столу, к самой машинке. Опёрся руками о стол, прямо рядом с дьявольским артефактом, и подался вперёд. Писатель обернулся, дёрнулся, глядя на Коннера, склонившегося над машинкой, но сдержался и ничего не сказал.  
— Тим. Идём. Ты лучше знаешь, где здесь пристойная еда. Кроме того, тебе не помешает хотя бы немного пройтись. — Он кивнул на дверь. — Давай. Не заставляй меня тащить тебя с собой силой.  
— Ты… — возмутился было Тим, но подавился собственными словами. Проглотил их, нервно скривился, будто они были горькими на вкус, и спустил ноги на пол.

Конечно. Он прекрасно помнил вчерашний день и прекрасно понимал, что, лично наделив Коннера сверхспособностями, не сможет ему так просто сопротивляться.

Он молча нашёл где-то под столом свои чешки, обулся и поплёлся к двери, захватив в коридоре кошелёк. Кожа на ладонях немного успокоилась и теперь не алела, была оттенка чуть более яркого, чем светло-розовый. И, похоже, даже ныла намного меньше.  
Это было здорово. Коннер мог надеяться, что к следующему утру Тим снова станет благосклоннее к другим.

В лифте Коннера накрыло жутковатым дежавю. Тим забился в угол, разве что на пол не сел, и ссутулился, исподлобья поглядывая на Коннера. Постукивал пальцами по стенке, почти перестав морщиться, и когда лифт открылся, выскочил первым. Как и в прошлый раз.

— Предлагаю. — Он остановился в холле, покрутился вокруг своей оси и тут же сделал шаг в сторону. — Тут мексиканская кухня хорошая.

Коннер немного прибавил шаг, но не подходил к Тиму ближе чем на метр. Писатель перестал выглядеть угрюмым, и теперь просто казался рассеянным и растерянным. Он нырнул под навес и замер, всматриваясь в меню с картинками.

— Четыре буррито, — обратился он к продавцу, не сказав ему ни «здравствуйте», ни «будьте добры». Коннер вдруг подумал, что это не из-за невоспитанности. Просто Тим не хотел казаться людям милым. И ещё, кажется, экономил время.  
— Почему ты на меня так смотришь? — выдавил Тим, в очередной раз встретившись с Коннером взглядом.  
— Как? — Коннер ухмыльнулся и вскинул брови. — Как человек, который вдруг понял, что улавливает все перепады твоего настроения?

Тим поморщился.

— Жутко звучит.  
— А об этом мы тоже уже говорили. — Коннер покачал головой. — Или ты забыл?  
— Не забыл. — Тим выдержал паузу. Покусал губы, постучал явно ноющими пальцами по витрине. А Коннер засомневался, стоит ли Тиму знать всю правду.  
— Мне кажется, что чем дольше ты тянешь с перепечатыванием концовки, тем крепче это… эта сущность нас связывает, — решился наконец он. — Мне почему-то кажется, что я знаю о тебе всё. Или точнее… могу вспомнить, если понадобится.

Тим положил руки на витрину и почти лёг на неё. Вскинул голову и прикрыл глаза. Его нервозность сейчас выдавали только подрагивающие поджатые губы.

— И как? — вдруг спросил он, резко выпрямившись и посмотрев на Коннера прямо. — Нравится?  
— Как вообще может нравиться чувствовать то же, что другой человек? — Коннер развёл руками. Тим закатил глаза и снова отвернулся, явно недовольный ответом. — Я думаю, что тебе пора перестать бежать, Тим.  
— Так вот же я. — Тим метнул на него взгляд, кажется, действительно недоумевая. — Никуда не бегу. — Он вскинул голову, когда его окликнул продавец, и начал рыться в кошельке, до крови прокусив губу от боли. Коннеру захотелось достать платок и осторожно промокнуть выступившую капельку, но он только сцепил руки в замок. Тем более, что Тим уже слизал всё, едва слышно причмокнув.

Коннеру стало как-то не по себе. Он смотрел, как Тим расплачивается и забирает пакет с готовой едой, и заговорил только когда писатель развернулся.

— Я не это имел в виду.

Тим обречённо, очень тяжело вздохнул, будто Коннер был просто очередным «заботливым человеком» на его пути, и ответил как-то без эмоций. А ещё немного шепелявя и коверкая слова, потому что губу так и дальше прикусывал, чтобы не кровоточило, отчего Коннеру стало ещё более неловко, чем пару минут назад.

— Я знаю, что ты имел в виду. — Он поплёлся к лифту. — Что я бегу от реальной жизни и собственной человечности. И что по моим книгам видно, что я не такой уж и плохой. — Он нажал на кнопку вызова и посмотрел на Коннера через плечо. — Ты ошибаешься. Я не умею и не хочу учиться взаимодействовать с людьми. Я не социопат, я просто мизантроп. Люди мне не нравятся. Они слишком сложные. Я готов наблюдать со стороны, но не участвовать во всём бреде, который они творят. — Он замолк, как только звякнул открывшись лифт. Переступил через порожек, нажал на нужную кнопку и отвернулся от Коннера, задумчиво глядя куда-то в угол.

Коннеру вдруг стало обидно. Отказываясь от общения с людьми, Тим как будто бы отказывал и ему. Человеку, жизнь которого от него зависела. От его решений, от его действий. Он ведь мог просто…

Коннер замер, не додумав мысль. Он вдруг понял, что Тим Дрейк обманывает сам себя. И всех обманывает. Если бы ему было настолько плевать на человеческие жизни, если бы он хотел быть только сторонним наблюдателем, он бы уже убил его. Он бы перепечатал концовку в тот же вечер, когда они познакомились, даже не задумываясь, потому что Коннер — ничто.

Коннер вздрогнул и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Тима. Тим будто подумал о том же самом. Он поднял голову и глянул на неловкого клерка, которого одарил суперсилами. И, как и множество раз до этого, они снова встретились взглядами, снова сцепились ими, намертво, неразрывно.

— Эта штука, — едва слышно произнёс Коннер, чувствуя, как его тянет к Тиму всё непреодолимее, — выбрала тебя, потому что ты сам себя пытаешься убедить, что самый обычный человек. — Он облизнул губы. Писатель был так близко. Он мог рассмотреть ледяные прожилки в его радужках. — И потому что ты ошибался.

Он видел, что и Тим к нему тянется, даже чуть привстал на цыпочки.

— Это не столько моя история, сколько твоя… — шепнул Коннер. Они вот-вот должны были столкнуться лбами.

Звякнул лифт, и Тим отпрянул, врезавшись спиной в стенку. Ойкнул и выскочил в коридор, как только двери начали открываться.

Коннер остался стоять, не совсем понимая, что только что произошло.

И произошло ли вообще?


	10. Часть десятая

Тиму хотелось закрыться где-нибудь и не выходить, пока все не свалят. Пока не уйдёт эта раздражающая Анита со своей заботой, пока не уйдёт профессор Константин, смотрящий на него взглядом «был там, делал это, получил майку».

Пока не уйдёт Коннер.

Тим не понимал, что именно происходит и по какой причине. Почему рядом с Коннером становилось так спокойно, будто он в безопасности, будто нет причин чего-то бояться. Коннер постоянно нарушал его зону комфорта, то и дело переходил все границы, сам того не замечая. И Тим замечал далеко не сразу. Как вчера. Как сегодня. Как только что.

— Мы купили буррито. — Тим бросил пакет с контейнерами Константину и ушёл к окну. Достал трясущимися руками биди. Было уже не так больно, как утром, но всё равно казалось, что ладони расчесали наждаком.

Коннер вошёл в квартиру, как раз когда Тим чиркнул спичкой. Руки у него тряслись, и когда он всё же смог прикурить и попытался затушить спичку, пальцы непроизвольно разжались.

Тим замер, в ужасе глядя, как спичка падает на пол, и крохотный огонёк вгрызается в серый ковролин, разгораясь. Он метнулся в сторону кухни, но остановился. Коннер оказался рядом с огнём в считанные секунды, накрыл его ладонями (своими большими ладонями работяги, а не юриста), и выждал, пока несостоявшийся пожар погаснет.

Тим тревожно моргнул. Сглотнул. Выдохнул дым, который задержал вместе с дыханием.

— Мы уже избегаем медиков, теперь ещё и пожарных, — протянула Анита. Она лежала на диване, задрав ноги на спинку и свесив голову вниз. — Чудесно. Лучше и быть не могло.  
— Ну, по крайней мере, куколка, с полицией у нас неприятностей нет. — Константин зашуршал пакетом, доставая свёртки с едой. — Еда. Люблю еду. Не так сильно как выпивку, сигареты, женщин и… неважно. — Он махнул рукой. — Но еду я тоже люблю.

Тим повёл плечами. Коннер всё ещё стоял у стола, Тим всё ещё стоял у кухни. И они оба старательно избегали пересекаться взглядами, хоть сколько мимолётно.

— Есть подвижки? — наконец решил подать голос Коннер. — У меня есть шансы на жизнь?  
— Чез приедет через пару часов, — с набитым ртом сообщил Константин. — Сказал, что Пиффи нашла где-то на чёрном рынке печати, которые я просил. Это бы сильно упростило поиск. У меня пока ощущение, что я диссертацию веселее и успешнее писал, потому что даже там пришлось за брауни гоняться…

Тим потёр переносицу. Вдохнул дым. Выдохнул.

— Как руки? — Анита повернула голову к нему. — Стало лучше?  
— Немного. — Тим показал им розовые ладони. — Теперь ощущение, что я не обжёгся, а напился и упал руками на асфальт.  
— Синяков не хватает, — тихо фыркнул Константин. Он встал со своего места и пошёл к Тиму, завозился с кофеваркой. Очистил одной рукой поддон, промыл и засыпал новый кофе. — Всё будет в порядке. Ещё напишешь парочку неплохих книжек, потом решишь, что это неблагодарное дело, или тебе вход замурует письмами от поклонников, или ещё что. Купишь домик в Европе, будешь виноград и апельсины выращивать, всё такое. — Профессор подмигнул Тиму, и он окончательно потерял границу между издёвками и утешением.  
— Всё может быть, — задумчиво пробормотал он и всё же заставил себя вернуться к столу. Он передвинул стул на другой край, подальше от машинки, и сел, спрятав руки под стол.  
— Хватит, — негромко сказал Коннер. Он опёрся о стол, скрестил руки на груди и смотрел, как Анита перекатывается по дивану, чтобы сесть и поесть.  
— М-м?  
— Хватит морозиться от тех, кто тебе добра желает. Ну да, люди сложные. — Коннер не шептал — просто говорил тихо. И очень медленно. — И что? Ты тоже непростой.  
— Я такого не говорил. — Тим закатил глаза. Коннер собрался что-то добавить, но Тим уставился на него во все глаза, всеми силами желая, чтобы он промолчал.

И Коннер, его нелепый супергерой, удивлённо осёкся, посмотрел в ответ и не стал говорить ничего. Только вздохнул как-то душераздирающе печально и покачал головой.

Паузы между ними становились всё более неловкими. Как будто воздух сгущался или шёл искрами от каждого движения. Нужно было разогнать это чувство звуками, голосами, разговорами, словами. Но Тим не знал, о чём говорить. Даже не был уверен, что хочет знать.

А потом Коннер моргнул, на мгновение прервав их зрительный контакт, и едва слышно спросил:

— Ты хотел переписать книгу?  
— Ну, да?.. Это же логично? В рукописи всё ведёт к той концовке, которая есть. Я хочу сделать что-то другое, что-то… моё. — Тим неуклюже вскинул руки.  
— О чём она будет? — Коннер чуть наклонился к нему, Тим инстинктивно отодвинулся. — Об обычных людях? О героях? О любви?  
— О тебе. — Тим зажмурился и отвернулся. — И о том, что если всей душой хотеть совершить что-то хорошее, быть чем-то большим, чем те, кто каждый день герои в больницах, в пожарных машинах, в полиции… Что если хочешь быть чем-то большим, ты можешь им стать. Человек, который хочет нести добро, будет его нести. — Тим открыл глаза и посмотрел в окно. Погода была прекрасной. Ни облачка. И небо было таким голубым, таким манящим.  
— Ты гуманист, Тим Дрейк, — произнёс Коннер и его тяжёлая ладонь обрушилась Тиму на макушку. Он потрепал его по спутанным волосам, будто они сто лет уже знакомы. — Ты можешь думать иначе, конечно. Но мизантропия у тебя напускная.

Тиму хотелось подскочить на месте, яростно влепить Коннеру пощёчину, заткнуть его раз и навсегда. Закричать. Запретить лезть к нему в душу. Оттолкнуть. Но он не стал. Не стал спорить, не стал оправдываться, не стал отвергать.

— Может быть. — Тим поднялся, всё ещё стараясь не смотреть Коннеру в глаза. — Но у меня всё ещё есть рукопись, в которой ты умираешь. Как я мог написать что-то настолько ужасное, если бы не был… таким, какой есть?  
— Я же сказал. — Коннер закатил глаза. — Я думаю, что _оно_ зацепилось за тебя, потому что ты пытаешься быть не тем, кто есть. Вот и всё. И эта… штука… сущность, или что оно там. Оно просто связало нас вместе, потому что я тоже пытался быть кем угодно, кроме себя. — Он сделал глубокий вдох. — Всё просто.

Тим помолчал. Он не знал, прав ли Коннер. Даже не думал об этом никогда. И сейчас-то не стремился думать.

— Какая теперь разница. Кто действительно носит маску, а кто нет. — Он поднял взгляд на Коннера и печально покачал головой. Они снова смотрели друг другу в глаза. — Мы уже вляпались. И даже выбраться сами не можем.  
— Ну да, ну да. — Коннер вдруг рассмеялся, чем очень удивил Тима. Смех был очень искренний, но не без горечи, будто Коннер смеялся, радуясь и печалясь одновременно. — А ты, я смотрю, уже устрадался от того, что тебе кинулись помогать посторонние. Вот тебе и урок. Не всё можно сделать самому. — Он снова потянулся к Тиму, и Тим снова отпрянул. Покачал головой.  
— А кто-то пострадал бы, если бы Анита тогда не появилась, и я выпал из окна?

Он вполне успешно избегал сближений с людьми всегда, и особенно с тех пор, как погибли родители. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то мучился из-за разрыва связи с ним и не хотел мучиться сам. Может, Коннер был прав, конечно. Может, Тим и правда бежал.

— Ты правда не понимаешь? — Коннер подался вперёд. Он вдруг обхватил его лицо ладонями и заглянул прямо в глаза. — Представь себе, что будет, если покончит с собой человек, написавший книгу, главная мысль которой: «Нет боли достаточно сильной, чтобы сломить нас». Представь себе разочарование, которое испытают те, кто её читал. Ты дал им надежду и тут же отнял. — Он отпустил его так же резко, как и схватил. Выпрямился и попятился. — Может быть, ты и хотел отдалиться от людей, но бездарно провалился. — Коннер хмыкнул и развернулся. — Подумай об этом, пока я буду спасать мир. — Он махнул ему рукой, не оборачиваясь, и ушёл в коридор за плащом.

Тим упрямо смотрел ему в спину, не в силах выбросить его слова из головы.

Тиму не хотелось соглашаться с ними.

Он и не согласился.

***

Когда лифт закрылся, Коннер прижался лбом к зеркалу и зажмурился. Тим был невозможным. Невозможным идиотом. Самовлюблённым, упёртым, упрямым, глупым…  
И вместе с тем умным и неуверенным. Уставшим. Коннер совсем не знал подробностей его жизни, но то, о чём он догадывался, было не таким уж приятным.

Писатель, конечно, мог быть просто апатичным мерзким засранцем, по жизни и по определению. Но Тим вёл себя, как недолюбленный ребёнок, который и заботу принимает как что-то меркантильное и рассчитанное на отдачу с его стороны.

Он был печальным.

Подумав об этом, Коннер просиял. Он пытался понять его так долго. Так старательно. Перебирал эпитеты, перебирал явления, но всё это время нужное определение было на поверхности.

Писатель Тим Дрейк был самым печальным человеком из всех, кого он встречал.

Может, предназначением Коннера было не только спасать людей от пожаров и преступников, но и открыть Тиму Дрейку чудеса сокращения тех мышц лица, которые растягивают губы в улыбке?

Пожалуй, стоило попробовать.

Ночь героизма была долгой, но не то чтобы очень тяжёлой. Метрополис оказался на удивление спокойным с субботы на воскресенье, и Коннер вернулся в Готэм часа в три утра. Скинул костюм у кровати, прямо на пол, и провалился в сон, едва рухнув на перину. Спал он крепко, без единого сна, и открыл глаза в десять. До того, как ему позвонил Константин, до того, как прозвонил будильник.

Коннер принял душ и почистил зубы, даже зарядку на всякий случай сделал, сунул в сумку «Возрождение Тёмного рыцаря» и, захватив с собой новенький термос (второй так и остался у Константина, и Коннер только надеялся, что там ещё не завелась новая цивилизация), отправился на автобусную остановку. Сначала нужно было заехать в «Чайку» и посетовать Кассандре и Стефани на несговорчивого писателя, выпить кофе и только потом поехать к Тиму. Он хотел потянуть время в надежде, что, когда он приедет, Анита и профессор Константин уже найдут ответ.

В «Чайке» было непривычно людно. Не было ни одного свободного столика, так что Стефани затащила его в подсобку. Усадила там на ту же табуретку, на которой он разбирал документы, и оставила ненадолго один на один с книгой.

На второй главе (книга затягивала, и Коннер совсем не замечал, как бежит время) к нему заглянула Кассандра.

— Сегодня ты радостнее, чем раньше. Но всё равно какой-то недовольный. — Девушка просочилась в каморку и одёрнула здоровой рукой передник, взметнув облачко муки. — Что такое?  
— Ну. — Коннер покачал головой. — Помнишь, я говорил про человека, который может всю мою жизнь изменить?  
— Ага. — Кассандра махнула гипсом. — Помню. Всё-таки понял, в каком смысле?  
— Прекрати. — Коннер закатил глаза. — Это правда, что домашнее печенье с шоколадной крошкой лечит от печали?  
— Даже Санта в это верит. А что, тебе не помогло? — Кассандра подбоченилась. — Нахал.  
— Даже не знаю, что изменилось с тех пор, как ты меня ненавидела. Разве что больше не подливаешь мне в кофе средство для прочистки труб. — Он рассмеялся. — Мне помогло. Но мне интересно, поможет ли ему.  
— Слушай. Я испеку тебе коробку свеженького печенья, даже термоупаковку найду. А Стефани сердечками обклеит. — Кассандра улыбнулась и засверкала глазами. — Если скажешь, кто он.  
— Ты мне всё равно не поверишь. — Коннер поднялся, собираясь выйти. — Вообще не поверишь.  
— А ты попробуй. — Кассандра загородила собой подход к дверной ручке и поджала губы. — Я, знаешь ли, во многое могу поверить.

Коннер вздохнул, склонил голову набок и поднял вверх книгу, ткнув пальцем в имя автора.

Кассандра нахмурилась и подалась вперёд. Поводила головой из стороны в сторону, будто перечитывая эту несчастную строчку из двух слов, потом вздохнула устало и сказала:

— Ты прав. Не поверю. Ты конченный псих.  
— Ну да. — Коннер покачал головой. — Я так и сказал. Как и в то, что он живёт через пару кварталов отсюда. Пешком можно найти.  
— Слушай, хватит гнать. — Кассандра скорчила рожу. — Но попытка засчитана, я сделаю тебе печенья. Дай мне немного времени. Можешь пока почитать книгу, — она фыркнула, — своего воображаемого друга.

Коннер рассмеялся и сел на место. Реакция Кассандры была закономерна. Он и не ожидал, что ей нравится такого рода литература. Он сам слышал о «Тёмном рыцаре» пару лет назад, но помнил пик популярности Тим Дрейка очень смутно. Тогда он, кажется, решил, что такая книга не может быть ничем особенным, а она оказалась… ну, без претензии, но далеко не глупая.

Сейчас вообще было сложно написать что-то выдающееся, что-то, что хотя бы слегка отдавало новизной.

Тиму Дрейку это удалось.

Коннер как раз дочитал сцену второй встречи миллиардера и загадочной воровки, когда в подсобку заглянула Стефани.

— Эй, ковбой, — шепнула она. — А молока этому твоему писателю подогреть? — Она улыбнулась. Коннер закивал и добыл из сумки термос.  
— Потом скажете, сколько я должен. И не смейте отмазываться. — Он строго погрозил пальцем Стефани. Девушка показала ему язык, выпучив глаза, и скрылась.

Печенье принесли минут через десять. Не то, чтобы Коннер засекал, но времени прошло не так уж и много. Из «Чайки» его отпустили только в районе часа, зато уходил он, прижимая к груди тёплый контейнер с печеньем, завёрнутый в несколько мягких махровых полотенец с пасхальными кроликами, и с термосом молока, спрятанным в сумку. Коннер заскочил в автобус, проехал несколько остановок и вышел прямо напротив комплекса, в котором жил Тим. Консьерж — как всегда — совсем не обратил на него внимания, и Коннер спокойно прошёл к лифтам, так же спокойно поднялся на двадцать пятый этаж и только подойдя к двери и достав ключи, почему-то, встревожился.

В лофте было почти темно. Окно было тщательно завешено одеялами, на столе вокруг машинки стояли свечи. Анита сидела с краю, на стуле Тима, скрестив ноги и сжав ароматические свечи в тонких пальцах. Константин же, наоборот, постоянно двигался. Он что-то читал нараспев, перебирая ключи и печати на огромном кольце. Связка была огромная, она позвякивала при каждом движении. Профессор шипел, потом делал паузы, потом снова шипел. Коннер осторожно пробрался у него за спиной и заметил, что всё его худосочное тело, обнажённое по пояс, разрисовано знаками и письменами.

Тим нашёлся на кухне. Он сидел за столом, подтянув к себе ноги, и наблюдал за происходящим, презрительно щурясь и поджав губы. Когда Коннер сел на стул рядом, беззвучно его отодвинув и беззвучно же поставив на стол контейнер, Тим только прошептал:

— Вчера, когда ты ушёл, приехали какие-то друзья Джона. Увезли половину книг и привезли в два раза больше. Ещё каких-то свечей и другого хлама. Без понятия, что они делают. Попросили меня не мешаться. — Он говорил очень тихо, Коннер даже не ожидал, что сможет услышать его за вскриками Константина.  
— Тогда для исполнения моего плана, — так же тихо прошептал Коннер, — нам придётся запереться в единственной отдельной комнате, которая у вас есть. — Он кивнул в сторону ванной. — И захвати кружки.  
— У меня она одна, — заметил Тим. Коннер удивлённо вскинул брови, чего не должно было быть видно в полумраке, но писатель всё равно заметил. — Те две, которые купила Анита, грязные и потерялись где-то среди магического хлама. — Он спустил босые ноги на пол, снял с крючка свою кружку и молча пошёл в ванную. Коннер только покачал головой, глядя на его рассеянные движения. Тим как будто и не задумался, почему Коннер предлагает уединиться.

Когда Коннер прикрыл дверь, и они оказались в абсолютной темноте, Тим снова зашуршал одеждой, щёлкнул каким-то включателем, и ванную залило тёмно-оранжевым светом самодельной гирлянды с плетёными птичками.

— Она тут была, когда я въехал, — пояснил он, когда Коннер иронично вскинул брови, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Не знаю зачем. — Он сел напротив прямо на пол, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и уставился на Коннера очень пристально. — И зачем тебе огораживаться от увлекательной пляски профессора фольклористики и литературоведения университета Готэма имени Марты и Томаса Уэйнов?

Коннер подслеповато сощурился, рассматривая его лицо в полумраке, и поставил перед собой тёплый контейнер с печеньем.

— Если расскажешь мне о своём детстве, то я скажу тебе, что внутри. — Он положил руки на контейнер, на случай, если писатель решит его потрогать или попробует открыть.  
— С чего бы мне рассказывать постороннему человеку о своём детстве? — Тим выгнул брови и отшатнулся. Коннер сумел удержаться от раздражённого вздоха.  
— С того, что этот посторонний человек тебя сможет понять. И с того, что он совсем не такой посторонний, каким ты его выставляешь, — проворчал он. — Давай. Хотя бы один факт. Ну, там. Про носки над камином. Или какие конструкторы тебе дарили.

Тим опустил голову, уставившись куда-то в сторону, и помолчал какое-то время. Потом вдруг вскинулся.

— Про Рождество хочешь? Хорошо. — Он закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, как будто пытался расслабиться, подготовиться к тому, что собирался сказать. — Ненавижу Рождество. Уже в детстве прекрасно понимал, почему по статистике в рождественские праздники больше всего самоубийств. Самый лицемерный и одинокий праздник. — Он улыбнулся, сначала натянуто, а потом злорадно, будто этим откровением хотел сделать Коннеру неприятно. Оттолкнуть. Сказать: «Смотри на меня, я купаюсь в своём страдании». «Уходи, не мешай». — У меня в рождественском носке на камине всегда была открытка от родителей, что они приедут на Новый Год. Они никогда не приезжали.  
— Так и думал. — Коннер знал, что нельзя показывать разочарования. Хотя… Не разочаровался он. Наоборот, ожидал чего-то похожего. Чего-то такого. Справедливо озлобленного. — Я принёс тебе печенье с шоколадной крошкой.  
— Что?..  
— Печенье с шоколадной крошкой. И клюквой. Ещё тёплое, я успел донести, пока не остыло. — Коннер начал разворачивать контейнер. Писатель не шевелился. Только моргал удивлённо. Даже дышал почти неслышно.  
— Знаешь, отцы мне печенья не готовили. — Коннер снял крышку. — Хотя о чём это я. Ты точно знаешь. — Он хмыкнул. — Так вот, они не готовили, так что я совсем не знаю о таком… как бы сформулировать. «Домашнее печенье как у мамы» для меня никак не связано с домом. Но оно вкусное. И настраивает на позитивный лад, — с этими словами он достал термос и плеснул Тиму в кружку тёплого молока. — Мне кажется, в твоей жизни нет радостей, кроме сигарет и кофе-то, — добавил он. — Пусть теперь печенье будет.

Тим нервно сглотнул, не отвечая, не двигаясь. Потом, будто это давалось ему с огромными усилиями, он начал кривить губы и двигать челюстью, осторожно проговаривая слова:

— Зачем тебе это? Зачем ты это делаешь?

«Потому что ты выглядишь печальным, и мне больно это видеть, и я хочу сделать тебя счастливее». «Потому что я хочу увидеть, как выглядит твоя счастливая улыбка».

Что он вообще мог сказать?

Коннер облизнул губы. Он вдруг вспомнил, кто они друг другу.

— Потому что ты меня таким написал. Я должен помогать тем, кто нуждается. — Он протянул Тиму кружку с молоком и печенье, ещё помнящее прикосновение рук Стефани и Кассандры. — Давай. Оно тебя не съест. Берёшь его, макаешь в молоко и кусаешь.

Тим посмотрел на него очень устало, будто ему было не под тридцать, а далеко за восемьдесят. Но потом всё же взял и кружку, и печенье, и сделал, как сказал Коннер.

Те несколько мгновений, что ничего не менялось, Коннеру показались вечностью. А потом, будто по волшебству, Тим преобразился. Напряжённое лицо расслабилось. Брови, вечно слегка нахмуренные, уползли вверх. Тим снова заморгал, облизнул удивлённо губы и сглотнул. Мгновение назад он был похож на старика, а сейчас снова превратился в одинокого ребёнка.

— Видишь. — Коннер хмыкнул. — Даже Санта любит печенье с шоколадной крошкой. Ну, не так, как овсяное, конечно…  
— Молчи, — фыркнул Тим. — Я уже понял. Это… — Он снова обмакнул печенье в молоко и снова надкусил. Коннер расслабленно ссутулился.

Писатель, может, сам не замечая, улыбался. И улыбка ему очень шла.

— А ты? — Тим вдруг встрепенулся и протянул ему кружку, Коннер тихо фыркнул и тоже взялся за печенье.

Происходящее здесь и сейчас было потрясающим независимо от того, что творилось за дверью. Коннер мог гордо сказать, что год выдался щедрым на радостные минуты. Он был счастлив в конкретном мгновении за последние несколько месяцев чаще, чем за всю остальную жизнь. Конечно, это не делало его нормальным… Но теперь он хотя бы мог это признать.

Они уплели содержимое контейнера очень быстро. Шипение и крики за дверью ещё не прекратились, но Коннер и не возражал. Прямо сейчас ему хотелось просидеть в этой ванной всю оставшуюся жизнь. Он даже был готов умереть в ближайшее время. Главное, что довольным.

Писатель хрустел последним печеньем. Как только молоко закончилось, а печенье остыло и стало затвердевать, выяснилось, что Тим совершенно не умеет быть аккуратным. Он рассыпал крошки вокруг. На пол. На одежду. И весь перемазался.

— Стоило ради этого рассказывать мне о Рождестве? — осведомился Коннер, облизывая пальцы.  
— Шутишь? — отозвался с набитым ртом Тим. — Я бы всё детство продал за это печенье. И этого не хватило бы. — Он проглотил и замер, наверное, мысленно выбирая между вежливостью и возвращением к пассивной агрессии.

Коннер не собирался его торопить. Он просто смотрел в полумраке на него, с бликами оранжевого света на лице — на щеках, на носу. Смотрел на крошки у него в уголке губ и подбородке, и его снова тянуло к нему.

Он неторопливо, очень осторожно протянул к писателю руку и провёл пальцем по его щеке. Задел уголок губ. Коснулся подбородка.

Он подался вперёд, и Тим подался вперёд, и оказался так близко, и был таким близким в свете этой дурацкой гирлянды. Их вновь тянуло друг к другу.

Как будто они были предназначены…

Писатель поднялся резко, будто кто-то грубо дёрнул его вверх. Он отвернулся, достал из кармана биди и спички и закурил, стряхивая пепел в раковину. Коннер видел, что у него дрожат руки, но не видел, залил ли румянец стыда его щёки, или может он, наоборот, побледнел.

Только на четвёртой затяжке Тим снова развернулся и улыбнулся. Как будто ничего не было только что, будто всё это время он на самом деле просто пытался сделать выбор между агрессией и благодарностью. А теперь он его сделал.

— Спасибо за печенье, — сказал он. Голос у него дрожал так же сильно, как и руки, но он, кажется, ухитрялся сам себя убеждать, что это ничего не значит. — Правда. Я серьёзно за него бы продал детство. — Он замолк, потушил окурок о край раковины и снова сел на пол. Но теперь не напротив Коннера, а как-то подальше, упираясь спиной в кафельную стену.

Молчание разрушало остатки того чуда, что произошло всего пару минут назад.

— Как твои руки? — решил надломить тишину Коннер. Он знал, что всё в порядке. Тим больше не чертыхался, не морщился, когда приходилось что-то делать.  
— Лучше. — Тим опёрся руками о колени и помахал ладонями. — Мог бы печатать, если бы хотел.  
— Это хорошо. — Коннер покивал. — Будешь печатать на ноутбуке Аниты?  
— О. — Тим покачал головой. — Он перегорел. Карту памяти извлечь смогли, а вот сам ноутбук мертвее мёртвого.  
— Обидно.  
— Я куплю ей новый. Или свой отдам. Если мы переживём всю эту хрень. — Он помолчал немного и тихо добавил: — В конце концов, я ей должен.

Коннер покивал, но не сказал больше ни слова. Разговоры пока не клеились — снова не клеились.

А ведь им… ему? Нет, всё-таки им. Им было о чём поговорить. Что обсудить, по крайней мере.

Они просидели в ванной до тех пор, пока из комнаты не донёсся грохот. Будто что-то разорвалось, как хлопушка или снаряд, или что-то подобное. Тим вскинулся, вцепился рукой в бортик ванной, поднимаясь, и напряжённо застыл. Коннер приложил палец к губам, спокойно подошёл к двери и приоткрыл, чтобы выглянуть.

Из комнаты донёсся торжествующий вопль. Константин, грязный от сажи, взъерошенный и потный, дал пять Аните и сорвал с окна одеяло, позволяя дневному свету ворваться в комнату.

Профессор, кажется, ликовал.

— Вот сразу надо было так, сразу!  
— Что там происходит? — зашипел со своего места Тим. Коннер открыл дверь пошире и обернулся. Он не знал, стоит ли радоваться. Но это уже было хоть что-то. Одна маленькая победа. Хоть какая-то.  
— Похоже, они всё-таки выяснили, что сидит в твоей машинке. — Коннер махнул ему рукой, чтобы поднимался и тоже шёл к двери. — И стоило ради этого столько книг лопатить?  
— Ну. — Тим встал рядом, скрестив руки на груди, и поёжился, будто от холода. — Может, теперь они его изгонят побыстрее.

Коннер сцепил руки в замок, чтобы не обнять его за плечи. Если Тим дальше шарахался от него, то рассчитывать на его благосклонность от физического контакта не приходилось.

Удивительно даже, что этот же Тим всего пару дней назад задремал так сладко у Коннера на руках.

— Как думаешь, — тихо спросил вдруг Тим, — они быстро справятся?  
— Чёрт его знает, Тим. — Коннер даже покачать головой себя заставить не смог. Только повернулся к Тиму и тут же вновь отвёл взгляд.  
— Парни, я без понятия, чем вы там занимались, но хватит стоять за дверью с таким несчастным видом. — Константин зашагал прямо к ним. Щёлкнул, включая верхний свет, бесцеремонно протолкнулся в ванную, перешагнул через контейнер от печенья и кружку, и склонился над раковиной. Теперь было заметно, что у него обгорели ресницы, брови и даже часть волос. Тим поморгал, глядя на разводы сажи на белом фаянсе, достал биди и спички, закурил и только тогда пошёл прямиком к столу, к машинке. Коннер, не долго думая, пошёл за ним.

У окна куталась в халат Анита. Золотой узор у неё на теле больше походил на сочетание кельтского орнамента и иероглифов, и Коннер сощурился подозрительно, рассматривая клинопись у неё на лбу.

— Что? — Анита достала из кармана халата резинку и собрала волосы в небрежный пучок. — Да, я вуду-практик, но здесь и сейчас это не очень-то помогло. Мы импровизировали. — Она довольно улыбнулась и потрепала Тима по плечу. — Зато у нас вышло.

Тим всё равно от неё отшатнулся. А ведь он знал её дольше, чем всех присутствующих. Она спасала ему жизнь. И в её порыве не было ничего, кроме желания подбодрить.

Анита, похоже, совершенно на него не обиделась. У неё была какая-то железная выдержка, которой никто из знакомых Коннера похвастаться не мог. Мало кому, наверное, удалось бы не убить Тима Дрейка, несколько месяцев подряд проедающего плешь любому с ним рядом.

Тим нашёл свою скомканную салфетку и теперь отплёвывался в неё, стряхивал пепел, и упорно, даже как-то слишком старательно, не смотрел ни на Коннера, ни на машинку.

— В общем, — выдохнул Константин, выходя из ванной.

Он вытирал лицо и волосы. Теперь Коннер рассмотрел и ожоги на его лице. Вернее, покраснения. Такие же, как на ладонях Тима всего день назад.

— Я выяснил, что это за демон. Это… — профессор уставился сначала на спину Тима, пока писатель не обернулся, а потом прямо на Коннера, и вдруг разочарованно покачал головой. — Да какая вам разница? Вам и толку-то не будет. — Повесив полотенце себе на плечо, Константин достал из кармана брюк сигареты и зажигалку. — Серьёзно. Я напрягу своих ребят, чтобы нашли всё, что мне нужно. А тем временем мы с Анитой отдохнём. Я собрал этот ритуал из такого ебического количества информации, что мне даже думать сейчас больно. — Он закурил, затянулся глубоко-глубоко и выдохнул дым. А потом вернулся на диван, уселся на нём и уставился в потолок, запрокинув голову и изредка поднимая руку, чтобы снова затянуться.

Писатель затушил свой окурок и оставил его в платочке. Он пытливо уставился на Аниту.

— И… И всё?  
— Я приму душ и решу, хочу ли я провести день точно так же. Пока что очень хочу. — Она потёрла глаза ладонями и, больше ничего не говоря, скрылась в ванной.  
— И всё, — констатировал Коннер. Они с Тимом помолчали какое-то время.  
— И всё, — повторил после затянувшейся паузы писатель. Он вдруг как-то странно повёл носом и обернулся. — Коннер… — охнул он. Коннер обернулся и удивлённо замер.  
— Э-э. — Коннер, не слушая протесты Тима, задвинул его себе за спину. — Профессор? А машинка так и должна дымиться?  
— Машинка, дорогой. — Константин согнулся, чтобы затушить окурок, и снова откинулся на диване. Голос его звучал всё невнятнее. — Машинка будет ещё и не такое сейчас выкидывать. Вы её пока не трогайте. Как и мы с Анитой, она просто не может отойти от ритуала. В конце концов, она загорелась и чуть не спалила меня. Дайте многоуважаемому герцогу отдохнуть. — Джон шумно и заразительно зевнул, прикрыл глаза и обмяк, заснув моментально.  
— Теперь точно «и всё», — констатировал Тим. Он спрятал обслюнявленную салфетку в карман и уселся на стул. — Я без понятия, чем тебя развлечь, Коннер. — Писатель развёл руками и посмотрел на Коннера в упор. — Я и раньше-то не знал, но тут хотя бы захватывающее перекладывание бумажек из одной стопки в другую на фоне было. А если они сейчас спать улягутся, то… — Он запнулся, немного помолчал, а потом коснулся руки Коннера — самым кончиком мизинца. — У тебя «Возрождение Тёмного рыцаря» с собой?  
— Конечно. Но я прочёл только три главы, пока в «Чайке» сидел и ждал печенье, я не…  
— Коннер. Тысячи людей хотят, чтобы я приехал в какой-нибудь книжный магазин в их городе и почитал хоть что-то из этой истории. — Тим посмотрел на него так снисходительно, будто Коннер был ему обязан жизнью.

Не то чтобы он не был.

— Давай сюда книгу, — буркнул писатель. Коннер покачал головой и ткнул большим пальцем в спящего Константина. Будто в подтверждение его намёка, из ванной вышла Анита и поплелась к дивану, на ходу потягиваясь.  
— Анита, — повысил голос Тим, — если не сильно брезгуешь, можешь поспать на батарее, в моей постели. — Он снова достал пачку биди, но выуживать оттуда табак не стал.  
— Как можно побрезговать периной, мистер Дрейк, — простонала Анита. Она рухнула в кровать прямо в халате, и Тим укрывал её сам.

Потом он вдруг направился к двери из квартиры. Остановился, уже взявшись за ручку, и помахал Коннеру, добавив шёпотом:

— Книгу возьми.

Коннер догнал его только в коридоре. Тим крутил на пальце брелок с единственным ключом и вёл Коннера к дальней двери: кремово-жёлтой, с стеклянной вставкой справа. Тим открыл её своим ключом и выскользнул на лестницу, поманив за собой Коннера.

— Я выкупил возможность забираться на крышу. Не очень-то часто пользуюсь ей, но. — Он пожал плечами. Открыл ведущий на крышу люк и выбрался так ловко и проворно, как Коннер не ожидал от щуплого и на вид не очень спортивного писателя.  
— И… и что мы тут будем делать? — Коннер выбрался следом и закрыл люк. Несильный ветер трепал кардиган писателя, его бесформенную кофту, широкие мятые штаны. Ветер гладил его по спутанным волосам так, как хотелось бы Коннеру. Вот везунчик.

Тим побродил по крыше, постоянно озираясь по сторонам, словно искал что-то. Потом довольно кивнул и целенаправленно пошёл куда-то.

На крыше стояли два стула с металлическими ножками, с деревянными седушками, обтянутыми потёртым кожзамом. Коннер удивлённо уставился, когда Тим уселся на один и кивнул на соседний. Потом снова протянул руку, и Коннеру наконец пришлось вручить ему книгу.

— Итак. — Тим заправил волосы за уши, помассировал виски и наконец открыл книгу. Коннер сел напротив и откинулся на хлипкую спинку. Он смотрел, потому что не было ничего важнее в мире, кроме этого момента. Почему-то ему снова так казалось. Как всего ничего времени назад, когда они ели печенье. Даже если сейчас писатель выглядел сварливым, даже если сейчас он сжимал коленями несчастную книгу, раскрытую на нужной странице, и отчаянно пытался закурить.  
— Итак, — повторил Тим. С третьей попытки, когда Коннер прикрыл огонёк спички ладонями, ему всё же удалось закурить. — Приступим.

Он закинул ногу на ногу и стал читать, покачивая соскальзывающей с пятки чешкой в такт своему тону.

Коннер не знал сначала, как реагировать. В первые минуты ему казалось, что Тим просто читал, не особенно вдаваясь в интонации и происходящее, но потом вдруг понял.

Тим читал не монотонно. Он читал эту книгу так, как считал нужным. Он расставлял акценты сам, понижал и повышал голос, повышал и понижал скорость своего бубнежа. Он читал и листал страницы, почти не давая Коннеру времени, чтобы справиться с эмоциями. Он не повторял одни и те же фразы, пробуя их на вкус — он знал, какие они, знал их запах и ощущение, знал, как дать слушателю услышать именно то, что хотел вложить в эти слова.

Коннер вдруг подумал, что, даже понимая его чувства, даже понимая все причинно-следственные связи жизни писателя, он всё же раз за разом оказывался перед закрытой дверью.

Он знал, что Тим Дрейк гуманист, но не знал, как тот видит мир на самом деле. Не знал, как он выбирал из всех возможных слов нужное, как создавал образы, которые представали перед читателем на страницах его книг. Коннер не мог подобрать этому даже приблизительные аналогии, и из-за этого с каждым предложением «Возрождения тёмного рыцаря» он чувствовал себя всё невежественнее и глупее. Коннер воспринимал всё слишком рублено, слишком просто. Он не умел красиво говорить.

Может, именно поэтому он и маски носить толком не умел.

Голос Тима погрузил его в такое оцепенение, что когда писатель вдруг замолк, Коннер не сразу встрепенулся. Он вскинул голову, удивлённо глядя на Тима, не зная, о чём лучше спросить. Ему казалось, что только что у него на глазах переломили позвоночник главному герою, тому, что должен был вдохновлять людей.

Коннеру хотелось спросить, что же будет дальше. Забежать вперёд. Заглянуть на последнюю страницу.

Но он не стал говорить об этом, едва встретившись с Тимом взглядом и увидев его лицо и посиневшие от холода губы.


	11. Часть одиннадцатая

— Ну что? — Тим и сам не замечал, что онемевшее лицо не слушается. — Как тебе история?  
— Ты синий, — выдал Коннер. — Замёрз?

Тим раздражённо поджал губы. Ну да, ему было холодно, но не смертельно. Не хотелось свернуться в клубочек, спрятаться под одеяло или что-то вроде того. Было просто как, например, ранней осенью. Когда ещё достаточно тепло, чтобы обрядиться в лёгкую куртку и короткие штаны утром, но достаточно прохладно, чтобы пожалеть об этом к вечеру.

— Кайфолом, — буркнул он, захлопывая книжку. Спрятал её за спину и полез в карман за биди, покусывая губы.  
— Не хватало, чтобы ты ещё и простыл, — сказал Коннер вместо того, чтобы обидеться. В этот раз он не двигался с места и не пытался своими пугающе огромными руками прикрыть крохотный огонёк на кончике спички.  
— Я тебе конкретный вопрос задал. — На Тима вдруг накатило раздражение. Он-то думал — даже уверен был — что Коннер не станет уходить от ответа и елейничать. — Подарок тебе такой сделал. А ты всё испортил нахрен. — Он сумел наконец прикурить, и теперь ветер уносил с собой дым и крохотные искорки. — Что, язык отвалился ответить?  
— Растерялся. — Коннер ответил совсем беззлобно, словно никакие слова Тима не могли его задеть.  
— Ясно. — Тим обиженно насупился. — Значит, мы будем сидеть здесь, пока ты не найдёшься. — С таким детством, как было у него, Тим научился грязно играть. Даже слишком хорошо научился. Далеко не всегда это работало с его родителями, но всегда работало с другими людьми.

Коннер закатил глаза. Потом облизнул губы и закусил нижнюю. Тим вдруг почувствовал, как сердцебиение ускорилось, словно он только что выпил ударную дозу кофеина и теперь не знал, куда деться от переполняющей его энергии.

— Я слышал, что нет ничего лучше, чем книга, прочитанная вслух самим автором. Что это даёт ощущение полной погружённости, что ли. — Коннер поёрзал на месте, опёрся руками о сидушку и посмотрел на Тима исподлобья. — Никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь узнаю, насколько… насколько сильнее становится книга, если её читает тот, кто знает в ней каждую деталь. Жалко только, что первые две я прочитал без тебя.

Тим посмотрел на него, сам не зная, чего ждёт. Продолжения? Чего-то ещё?

Он стряхнул пепел на крышу, устало моргнул и выдохнул вопреки усиливающемуся ветру.

— Ты прочитал их со мной. Просто я не говорил вслух. — Он пожал плечами. — Но идею мою ты понял. Это уже что-то. — Он стиснул переносицу большим и безымянным пальцами правой руки и помассировал. Небо вдруг стремительно посерело — то ли собирался дождь, то ли уже наступил вечер. В любом случае, ни то, ни другое к чтению не располагало, так что Тим резко поднялся, подвинув стул. Тот издал ножками мерзкий скрежет, похожий на всю его жизнь.

Коннер поднялся гораздо тише. Как будто гравитация его вообще не тяготила. Или он не умел быть неловким и неуклюжим (хотя кому как не Тиму было знать, что это не так).

— Наконец-то, — сказал он. — Давно пора. Ты хотя бы отогреешься.

Тим только раздражённо цокнул языком в ответ. Он подобрал книгу, развернулся на пятках и поплёлся обратно к лестнице.

Только оказавшись в коридоре, ведущем в его квартиру, Тим вдруг понял, что и правда продрог. От ветра, сумевшего донести до двадцать пятого этажа даже пыль, слезились глаза. Нос зудел, а кожа казалась сухой. Сейчас ему больше всего хотелось бы влезть под душ и просидеть там, пока все эти ощущения не сойдут на нет.

Но он решил повременить. У него за спиной беззвучно ступал его персонаж, и сложно было представить, что тот сделает, если Тим не будет выходить из ванной слишком долго.

Когда они вернулись в квартиру, там царил полумрак. Константин растянулся на диване, а Анита по-прежнему куталась в его одеяло. Тим хотел было включить свет, совершенно не заботясь о чужом сне, но Коннер успел поймать его за руку.

От прикосновения по коже Тима пробежали мурашки. Лёгкие, короткие электрические разряды. Он тут же одёрнул руку, сунул её в карман кардигана и остался задумчиво стоять в коридоре, не зная, куда податься.

Это была его квартира, но сейчас он совершенно не представлял, где в ней его место.

— Слушай. — Коннер наклонился к его плечу, щекотнул шею своим дыханием, и Тим поёжился, потираясь щекой о плечо.  
— Я знаю, что ты мне не очень-то доверяешь. И людей ты не особо любишь, — продолжил нашёптывать ему Коннер. — Но я бы хотел сводить тебя в одно место, просто чтобы ты хотя бы немного развеялся. Сменил обстановку.

Тим обернулся. Нашёл в темноте своего героя и покачал головой, подслеповато сощурившись.

— Если это место, в которое ходят _люди,_ то нахрен иди. А я останусь здесь, — буркнул он.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я могу просто похитить тебя? Унести куда захочу, и ты даже пикнуть не успеешь? — заметил Коннер, подавшись вперёд. Их носы соприкоснулись, и Тим тут же сделал шаг назад.  
— Ты мне угрожаешь? — Он очень старался говорить сердито. Он очень старался разозлиться в целом. Но не мог.

Потому что знал, что Коннер так не сделает. Иначе всё между ними было бы иначе, и уже очень, очень давно.

— Конечно. — Было слышно, но почти не видно, что Коннер ухмыляется. Тиму захотелось протянуть к нему руку и пощупать его улыбку, как иногда делали слепые.  
— Чудовище, — шикнул Тим. Сделал глубокий вдох и тихо добавил: — Хорошо. Но мне нужно будет найти обувь.  
— Тебе нужно будет дойти до такси. А от такси до нужного места. А потом наоборот. Можешь ни плащ ни брать, ни ботинки. Иди как есть. — Он снова рассмеялся, тихо, но очень звонко и сладко. — В чешках.

Тим вдруг не без удивления понял, что прыснул и сам. Рассмеялся тихо, нервно запустил руку в волосы и устало вздохнул.

— Думаешь? — тихо спросил он. — И никого не напряжёт?  
— Уверен. Ты же писатель. Ты можешь позволить себе выглядеть как угодно.  
— Ты меня с кем-то путаешь. Писателям вообще не обязательно быть узнаваемыми.  
— Глупости, — шепнул Коннер. Его рука вдруг легла Тиму на плечи, и он потащил его к выходу. Тим даже не заметил, что совершенно перестал сопротивляться. Он всё ещё прижимал к животу книгу, мягко переступая по коридору.

Когда в коридоре снова стало светло, Коннер убрал руку, будто в темноте Тим мог не заметить его движения. Как будто темнота скрывала их не только зрительно.

Вниз они спускались, забившись в разные концы лифта. Тим, правда, не испытывал никакого желания хмуриться или нервно кусать губы. Он слегка волновался, но волнение было непривычно приятным.

— Жди меня здесь. — Коннер улыбнулся, оставляя его рядом с консьержем. Он как будто не верил до конца, что смог провести Тима так далеко, но доверял ему достаточно, чтобы оставить стоять одного у дверей. Будто и не думал, что писатель может передумать. Развернуться и зайти в лифт. Подняться наверх.

Снова сбежать.

Тим простоял у консьержа минут пятнадцать. Коннер останавливал одно такси за другим, почему-то снова и снова отпуская каждое. Потом наконец вернулся обратно к Тиму, мотнул головой в сторону такси и ухмыльнулся:

— Я поймал такси, в котором достаточно чисто. И таксист обещал не включать никакой громкой музыки… на случай, если тебя раздражает и радио тоже. — Он подтолкнул Тима к дверям, и они вместе шагнули на улицу.

Никто ведь не знал, что Тим выходил на прогулку относительно недавно. Он замер ненадолго посреди коридора, всматриваясь в едва видное бледное пятно луны на сереющем небе, и покачал головой.

— Эй, — Коннер окликнул его. — Ты идёшь, или снова сбежишь?

Тим обернулся, мотнул головой и пошёл к такси. Влез внутрь, сжался, поджав даже пальцы на ногах, и притих. Он не ездил на такси с тех пор, как у него брали интервью про новую книгу.

Коннер пристроился на другом краю сиденья. Водитель посмотрел на них по очереди в зеркало, поправил кепку и надавил на газ. Машину дёрнулась и двинулась с места. Унося их всё дальше и дальше от единственного места в мире, в котором Тим чувствовал себя в безопасности… когда-то.

Сейчас он едва ли мог этим похвастаться. Всё из-за машинки, из-за посторонних людей, из-за рукописи, по-прежнему хранящейся у Константина. Всё было слишком запутано и слишком жутко. Неприятно. И он не знал, как с этим чувством справиться.

— Как думаешь, — вдруг спросил он, — если я выброшу машинку в окно, это поможет?

Коннер задумался, почесал кончик носа, надул щёки и выпустил воздух через зубы:

— Не думаю. Если она может управлять людьми, то рано или поздно найдёт себе какого-нибудь послушненького раба, который притащится к тебе в квартиру и вернёт её на место. К примеру. — Он помахал рукой и поморщился. — Я же не могу точно знать. А ты у профессора не спрашивал?  
— Да какое там. — Тим мотнул головой. — Они даже не всегда слышали, что я говорю. А я пытался им еды предложить или кофе. — Он шмыгнул носом и отвернулся, уставившись на улицу. Включилась ночная иллюминация, но улицы были тише и спокойнее, чем могли бы. Воскресные вечера всегда такими были. — Ты — другое дело, — тихо заметил он. Прислонился лбом к стеклу и прикрыл глаза. Представил себе Коннера, героического и сильного. В красном плаще, в лучах восходящего солнца. Быстрого, стремительного…

— Они всегда слышат, когда ты с ними говоришь, — пояснил Тим, хотя не был уверен, что Коннер переспрашивал. — Это потому, что ты светишься изнутри. Они просто не могут тебя игнорировать, как большинство людей.

Коннер, кажется, смутился, но Тим не хотел оборачиваться и смотреть на него. Вдруг он снова испугается? Испугается, что герой, который предстаёт перед ним, когда он закрывает глаза, на самом деле реален. Из плоти и крови.

— Спасибо, конечно, — сказал Коннер. Он помолчал немного, и тишина показалась Тиму гнетущей. Она была не той тишиной, которую можно было сохранять без ущерба для спокойствия. Не той, которой наслаждался Тим в одиночестве. Эта тишина звенела — пробивала барабанные перепонки, словно тонкая серебристая игла.  
— Тим, — позвал его Коннер. Тим сделал над собой усилие и обернулся. — У тебя настроение испортилось?  
— Это нормально, — Тим вскинул брови. — У меня всегда так, когда я общаюсь с людьми. Или когда у меня стресс. Или ещё что. — Он не стал уточнять, а Коннер не стал спрашивать.

Они ехали не очень долго. Такси остановилось напротив кофейни, не очень примечательной, но светящейся изнутри тёплым золотистым светом. Коннер заплатил водителю и попросил его вернуться через час, а сам поймал Тима за рукав, умудрившись не задеть кожу, и потянул внутрь.

Вывеска показалась Тиму смутно знакомой. Как у многих писателей, его память была специфической: он помнил что-то с точностью до секунды, до реплики, до детали, а что-то выпадало из головы мгновенно.

Но он помнил дверь. Он помнил интерьер. Помнил эту девушку за стойкой.

Тим шагнул внутрь и замер, растерявшись.

— Зачем ты меня сюда привёл? — Теперь уже он поймал Коннера за рукав. — Зачем?  
— В каком смысле? — Коннер моргнул. — Я хотел, чтобы ты познакомился с Кассандрой. Чтобы выпил хорошего кофе, чтобы…. — он запнулся.

Тим зло посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Это место. — Тим чувствовал, как ему перестаёт хватать воздуха. — Это место, в котором я придумал, как тебя убить. Это место, в котором я понял, что нужно, чтобы эта ужасная история завершилась так, как эта штука хочет. — Он оступился, ударился спиной о дверь, навалился на неё и выскользнул на улицу.

Воздух был не то чтобы свежий, но хотя бы холодный. Тим хватал его ртом, пытаясь заставить себя дышать. Успокоиться.

Он так не хотел вспоминать об этом. Помнил постоянно, хотя с удовольствием забыл бы раз и навсегда.

— Тим. — Коннер выскользнул на улицу следом за ним. Он сунул ему в руки бумажный пакет, и Тим тут же приложил его к лицу. Он снова был беспомощным. И снова рядом с Коннером. Снова из-за него. — Господи, прости. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты побывал в месте, в котором мог бы чувствовать себя в безопасности. Всегда. Потому что здесь пекут то самое домашнее печенье, потому что здесь тебе будут… — Он не договорил.

Тим обмяк. Самообладание возвращалось по капле. Он снова мог дышать, поэтому отнял пакет от лица и заставил себя выпрямиться. Закутавшись в кардиган, Тим посмотрел на Коннера устало. Как посмотрел бы на любого. Постороннего. Не идеализируя его, или наоборот, идеализируя. Просто смирившись, что Коннер просто слишком хороший герой, чья жизнь оказалась в руках слишком слабого человека. Он смотрел на него и видел испуг. Сожаление. Будто Коннер не помнил, что перед ним стоит его убийца. Его палач.

— Коннер. Тебе нужно домой. А потом в Метрополис. Ты нужен людям, а не мне. — Он моргнул, надеясь, что Коннер не заметит, как покраснели глаза. — Уходи. — Он развернулся и сам, пошёл по тротуару вперёд, прибавляя шаг, но не переходя на бег.

Коннер не ушёл. Наоборот, он догнал его, поймал за локоть.

— Ты простудишься. Дай хотя бы такси тебе словить. Ты же практически босиком, Тим, ну нельзя же так…

Тим застыл, пытаясь заставить мир вокруг себя перестать вращаться. Коннер был слишком хорошим. И от этого становилось только хуже.

— Коннер. — Он обернулся. — Ты думаешь, что я сюда пришёл писать тогда, я нормально одет был? В плаще, в тёплой обуви? Я просто не хотел выглядеть странно рядом с тобой, вот и… — Он стиснул зубы и сжал кулаки. Было больно. Страшно. И с каждым словом горло будто тисками сжимали, всё сильнее и сильнее. — Прекрати. Ничего со мной не случится. А тебе нужно не нянчится здесь со мной, а быть там, где твои усилия не пропадут зря. — Он высвободил руку, ссутулился и зашагал прочь.

Он знал, что Коннер мог догнать его, но тот не стал.

Тим остановился лишь один раз, сворачивая на нужную улицу. Достал из кармана биди и закурил, глядя на на светлое пятно уличного фонаря над ним. Раньше он будто сидел в таком кругу света, не зная, что происходит за его пределами. Но наступило утро, темнота рассеялась, и он увидел страшную правду.

Всё это время он принимал факт того, что он — убийца, как данность. Он помнил, что Коннер умрёт из-за него, и это огорчало его, но он будто смотрел на себя со стороны.

Что изменила эта одна кофейня? Что открыла ему? О чём напомнила? Почему только сейчас Тим почувствовал кровь на своих руках? Почему полностью осознал вину, только вернувшись на место преступления?

Он нашёл ответ уже дома, когда вызывал лифт.

Вся тяжесть вины легла на его плечи только сейчас, потому что только сейчас он поддался собственным чувствам по-настоящему.

Он полюбил Коннера Кента.

И теперь понимал, кого именно потеряет.

***

Коннер не знал, что делать.

Идти за Тимом? Остановить его? Унести высоко в облака, а потом увезти обратно, в его тёмную одинокую квартиру, в которой есть кто-то — но только потому, что он попал в беду?

Он знал — чувствовал, и чувствовал даже не интуитивно — что Тим не хочет, чтобы Коннер за ним шёл.

Писатель был подавлен. Коннера на мгновение захватили его эмоции, целый вихрь, пугающий, невнятный, смутный и очень разный. Он испытывал восторг и ужас, спокойствие и панику. Тима штормило и бросало в крайности, и он никак не мог зацепиться за что-то одно. Удержаться.

Коннер извинился перед Кассандрой и Стефани, написал сообщение Аните, попросив проследить, чтобы Тим не простыл, а сам вернулся домой и исполнил просьбу писателя.

Он накинул красный плащ и был героем. Несокрушимым. Неутомимым. По крайней мере, ему так казалось.

До тех пор, пока на стройке он не получил синяк.

Конструкция обвалилась, и Коннер доставал выживших из-под завалов. Он поднял балку повыше, и вдруг накатила слабость. Балка показалась неподъёмно тяжёлой. Это полузабытое чувство, будто он не мог противостоять реальности, было невыносимым. Колено упёрлось в землю, и он понял, что если сейчас не пересилит себя, не напомнит, что он герой, который может выносить такой груз, удерживать такие тяжести, то сломается.

Интересно, такую ли смерть ему уготовил Тим? Специально ли отправил его сегодня в Метрополис, чтобы избавиться от того, кто делает ему так невыразимо больно, раз и навсегда?

Нет. Тим бы с ним так не поступил.

Коннер стиснул зубы. Упёрся руками в балку, подтолкнул вверх, повторяя себе снова и снова, что сильнее всех на планете. Тим сделал его могучим. И неуязвимым. Какой-то жалкой балке его не победить.

И балка поддалась. Он поднял её, вытянул руки и отбросил в сторону. Разобрал завал и вытащил строителей, одного за другим, протягивая каждому руку и помогая подняться. Они были перепачканы в пыли и песке, сильно пахли пóтом и страхом, но Коннер будто не видел и не чувствовал этого.

Глядя на их лица, он видел лицо Тима, обсыпавшегося крошками печенья. Вдыхая их запах, он думал о запахе табака, который курил писатель.

Тим дал ему эти способности. И мысли о нём делали Коннера только сильнее. Тим был его создателем, был его убийцей, был его якорем, был его парусом. Даже если Константин прав, и на самом деле Коннеру просто не повезло, он бы с радостью оказался всего лишь выдумкой странного, запутавшегося писателя.

Проснувшись под утро, Коннер долго смотрел на восходящее солнце.

Коннер зациклился. Он попытался снова уснуть, но не смог, только ворочался в своей кровати, перекатывался с места на место.

Он решил почитать и с удивлением обнаружил, что книга так и осталась в лофте. Пришлось искать её в сети, вчитываться в слова, которые губы писателя, видимо, больше не прочтут. Высматривать между строк подсказки. В переплетениях сюжетных линий, в конструкциях слов он упорно пытался найти самого Тима.

И находил. С каждой фразой писатель казался ему лишь прекраснее. Теперь, зная Тима, Коннер видел за каждым предложением его утомлённый, злобный взгляд. Слышал его голос. Видел струйки сигаретного дыма. Слышал шарканье чешек по крыше высотки.

Он догадывался, почему его так тянуло к писателю, но полюбил его по-настоящему, лишь дочитав до последней точки «Возрождение тёмного рыцаря».

Он посмотрел на то, что понимал раньше совсем по-другому. И ему стало совершенно не важно, почему Тим стал таким.

Он видел в нём только самого чудесного человека в мире. Гуманиста и филантропа, искренне ищущего способ сделать мир лучше.

Коннер сидел на своей кровати до тех пор, пока не заиграл будильник, напоминающий о том, что пора на работу. Он с трудом отложил планшет и заставил себя умыться. Почистил зубы. Сплюнул вместе с пастой сгусток крови и не заметил этого.

Теперь он делал всё на автомате, вдохновлённый собственным быстро-быстро бьющимся сердцем. Счастливый, даже несмотря на близящуюся гибель. Он выпил кофе и побежал на работу, и ничего так и не объяснил Кейт. Он с готовностью взялся за бумаги, впервые за всё это время искренне поверив в то, что завтра они смогут выиграть.

Мир становился всё светлее и светлее.

Будто солнце поднималось над его жизнью, открывая всё новые уголки души. Освещая их, напоминая о полузабытых мечтах, о полузабытых чувствах, о полузабытых идеях. Ему казалось, что он может всё. Не только гнуть железо, не только летать, не только бегать со скоростью пули.

Всё. Ему было подвластно всё.

Он был уверен в этом, пока один звонок Константина не раскрыл за картинкой с сияющим солнцем проливной дождь, серый и подавляющий.

***

Когда Коннер снял трубку, Константин даже здороваться с ним не стал.

— У него были перепады настроения вчера? — обеспокоенно прошептал он в трубку.

О, как Коннер хотел бы ответить отрицательно. Но он помнил, как писатель переключался буквально за секунду от мягкой снисходительности на холодную апатию. Как он вдруг вскидывался, начинал реагировать резко и озлобленно, а потом снова превращался в подавленного и уставшего.

— Да, — сказал Коннер, и даже это слово далось с трудом. Оно ломало голос.  
— Ты можешь приехать? Скажи Кейт, что это срочно. Тим, кажется, умирает.

Стеклянная иллюзия светлого, радостного дня разлетелась со звоном. Коннер вернулся с небес на землю в ужасающую, угнетающую реальность.

— Конечно, — шепнул он. — Конечно, я сейчас буду.

Он уговорил Кейт попросить отсрочку слушания на неделю. Наверное, лицо его было слишком бледным. Может, у него дрожали руки. Кейт согласилась.

Коннер примчался в квартирный комплекс на своих двоих. Никто не заметил его, как никто не заметил бы любого другого человека, набравшего скорость света.

Он взметнулся в воздух, облетел нужный дом и влетел в открытое окно, рухнул на пол и тут же вскочил на ноги.

— Вау, — донёсся со стороны батареи тихий, утомлённый голос. Коннер охнул и обернулся, и встретился с Тимом взглядом. Рядом с ним стоял кислородный баллон, на котором болталась маска.  
— Это… это что? — тихо спросил Коннер.  
— Он начал задыхаться ночью. А потом утром. — Анита прикрыла окно. Она снова была одета в строгий костюм, её волосы снова были убраны в пучок. — Кислород едва ли поможет, но он так хотя бы дышит иногда. — Она поморщилась. — Главное, чтобы ему не стало хуже.  
— Но профессор сказал… — начал Коннер и запнулся. Рядом с Тимом показался Константин. Он водил над ним руками, что-то шепча себе под нос, а потом едва заметно покачал головой.  
— Ему нужен врач, — нашёлся наконец Коннер. Он махнул рукой в сторону писателя, но Константин только поднял на него полный сочувствия и тоски взгляд и покачал головой.

Анита вздохнула и взяла его за локоть. Оттащила на кухню и налила ему кофе, и только когда Коннер уткнулся в чашку носом, обхватил её руками, грея ладони, она начала говорить.

Она говорила так тихо, что даже Коннер её едва слышал.

— Ты дочитал «Тёмного рыцаря»? — начала она. По её виду Коннер вдруг понял, что это не её вопрос. Это вопрос Константина, который она передаёт, пока тот слишком занят Тимом.

Коннер кивнул.

— Тогда пора тебе прочитать его последнюю рукопись. — Анита нервно облизнула губы. — Тебе нужно будет приехать к университету Готэма. Тебя встретит Эпифания, студентка профессора Константина. Она отдаст тебе рукопись, и вам вместе нужно будет приехать.

Она отвернулась, и только теперь Коннер вдруг увидел её эмоции. То, как она кривила губы, как хмурилась, выдавало тревожную жалость точно так же, как сочувственную тоску Константина выдавало то, как он щурился.

— Пожалуйста, — тихо сказала Анита. — Эта книга сложная. И… когда ты прочтёшь, чем она закончилась, тебе придётся сделать выбор. — Она зажмурилась, как будто пыталась сдержать слёзы.  
— Вы нашли способ остановить это? Изгнать демона из машинки? — тихо, но настойчиво спросил у неё Коннер. — Я хочу знать, прежде чем сяду читать о… о себе.  
— Пока нет. Поэтому тебе придётся выбирать. — Анита вцепилась ногтями в рукав пиджака и больше ничего не сказала.

Коннеру ничего не оставалось, кроме как допить кофе и подчиниться. Его пугала не столько перспектива выбора, сколько жуткая угроза, произнесённая Константином какой-то час назад. Разве тут мог быть выбор? Если это означало отдать свою жизнь за жизнь писателя, то он готов был сделать это, не раздумывая.

Он отправился с Чезом в университет, чтобы подобрать там синеволосую подружку Джона.

Она уже ждала их, прячась в тени деревьев. Когда Чез посигналил, она нырнула в такси, усевшись вплотную к Коннеру, и сунула ему на колени тяжёлый свёрток. Рукопись была объемнее, чем её помнил Коннер, но вполне возможно, что так только казалось. Он старался думать о ней поменьше тогда. И ещё меньше старался думать о Тиме.

Сейчас всё было наоборот.

Машина тронулась с места, синеволосая девушка немного отодвинулась, но Коннер так и не развернул свёрток. Он почему-то боялся открывать его здесь и сейчас. Он хотел видеть Тима, отрывая от рукописи взгляд. Видеть его и помнить, что ему не из чего выбирать.

Эпифания сунула руку в карман своего розового комбинезона и достала оттуда жёлтый аппарат размером с небольшой мобильный телефон. Она ткнула им в бок Коннера — и ничего не произошло.

— Чез, как думаешь, — девушка подалась вперёд, обхватила переднее сиденье руками и прижалась к подголовнику щекой. — Счётчик Гейгера не работает, или теория Джона верна?  
— Теории Джона обычно верны, — раздражённо отозвался мужчина. — И он будет в ярости, если узнает, что ты не называешь его профессором Константином.  
— Здесь все свои, зачем официоз?

Коннер стиснул в пальцах рукопись, всё ещё не желая её открывать, и попытался понять, что происходит. Ещё больше он растерялся, когда Эпифания перед самым его выходом сунула счётчик ему в карман. Она улыбнулась, отсалютовала двумя пальцами и осталась в машине, хотя Коннер был уверен, что все они поднимутся вместе с ним.

Он ехал в лифте, прижимая к себе рукопись, будто самую большую драгоценность. Будто спасённого ребёнка, чьи-то хрупкие мечты или чью-то жизнь.

Последнее, правда, было верным ощущением.

Его жизнь зависела от этой рукописи.

Когда он вошёл в квартиру, Тим прижимал к лицу маску. Он поднял руку, показав Коннеру большой палец, и от этого стало только страшнее. Ещё вчера Тим был таким живым, таким яростным, таким холодным и таким прекрасным одновременно. Почему он угасал так быстро?

— Садись на диван, — сказал Константин, опять не здороваясь. — Садись и не вставай, пока не дочитаешь. Мы принесём тебе кофе, потом и еду закажем, но я хочу, чтобы ты дочитал это как можно скорее. Хорошо? — Он сощурился, и Коннер заметил в уголках его глаз тонкие, но глубокие морщинки.  
— Садись, — повторил он. Коннер нервно дёрнулся, встретился взглядом с Тимом, как раз когда тот убирал на место маску. Писатель выдавил ухмылку, закутался в одеяло и лёг на своё место.

Константин проследил за его взглядом.

— Мы только что выиграли ему отсрочку и ещё можем его спасти. — Он попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, но вышло так натянуто и фальшиво, что Коннеру стало тошно. Он сел на диван, только чтобы не видеть больше сочувствия во взгляде профессора, не видеть странных, некрасивых улыбок, нарисованных на их с Анитой лицах.

Он сел и снял с рукописи почтовую бумагу. Уголки были немного примяты, видимо, после того, как Константин читал всю ночь, но Коннера это не смутило. Он сложил стопку на стол, сделал глубокий вдох и приступил.

«Коннер был уверен во многих вещах», — шепнула ему первая строчка голосом Тима. Коннер поёжился, прикусил губу, но не остановился. Он заставил себя читать дальше. От заглавной буквы до точки. И снова. И снова. Предложение за предложением, абзац за абзацем.

Это был слог Тима. Коннер помнил целые куски отсюда, потому что слышал их раньше, но ни один из них не был тем, чем был «Тёмный рыцарь». История была прямолинейна и пуста. Вдохновляюща, но безысходна. Сюжет строился по принципу русских горок. Он снова и снова возносил читателя на вершины, с которых потом сбрасывал, уничтожал его, втаптывал то вдохновение, что вызывал всего пару страниц назад, в грязь.

Тим не мог написать эту книгу. Он написал бы её иначе. Коннеру даже казалось, что он видит те куски, что писал Тим, и те куски, что диктовал демон.

Эта книга не была похожа на буквенные кружева. Она была похожа на изломанные кости. Тим терялся в ней. Терялся за той тревогой, что нарастала с каждый описанным днём жизни Коннера Кента.

Коннер сам не заметил, как дочитал. На улице уже стемнело. Тим спал. Константин сидел на табуретке у его батареи. Анита помешивала кофе на кухне.

Коннер устало моргнул и достал из кармана мобильный. На улице было три часа ночи. Город спал.

И только они бодрствовали, сохраняя тишину.

У Коннера же закончились печатные страницы. Теперь перед ним лежали салфетки из «Чайки», расписанные рваным, резким почерком Тима, и Коннер боялся к ним прикасаться.

Боялся, сам не понимая почему.

Тим тихо захрипел в сне, и Константин тут же наклонился к нему. Писатель затих, замер и профессор. Коннер стиснул зубы, зажмурился, не в силах выносить увиденное, и потянулся к салфеткам.

Он прочёл их одну за другой. Неторопливо, будто растягивая собственное страдание.

И узнал, что уготовил ему Тим Дрейк.

И начало дня показалось ему ужасно ироничным. Или иронично ужасным?

Может и то, и другое.

Став сильнейшим и непобедимейшим защитником Метрополиса, Коннер в книге превратился в того, кто мог бы уничтожить всю планету. Он мог бы стать героем, но каждый раз, когда он спасал кого-то, что-то менялось в строении его клеток.

Коннер в книге превратился в атомную бомбу.

Он был спасителем, судьбой которого было уничтожить мир.

Он был спасителем, который мог спасти мир, лишь пожертвовав собой.

Коннер обронил одну из салфеток и удивлённо посмотрел на собственные руки. Поднял их и покрутил. Они никак не изменились.

Из плоти и крови. Только сильнее обычного человека. Быстрее. Неуязвимее. Разве он правда был атомной бомбой?

Коннер вспомнил о тычке Эпифании, вспомнил о жёлтом аппарате, который та сунула ему в карман, и достал его, поражённо вслушиваясь в тишину.

— Дочитай сначала, — хрипло отозвался от батареи Константин. — А потом будем экспериментировать.

Коннер не стал возражать.

Он поднял с пола салфетку и дочитал её. И следующую. И следующую.

Дочитал до последней сцены. Самой последней сцены. Она коснулась сердца цепкими холодными пальцами с жёлтыми пятнами на указательном и среднем. С мозолями на большом и указательном.

Это была единственная сцена, в которой Коннер уловил дух Тима. Она была прочувствованной.

Она была необходимой.

Она приносила с собой ветер, обжигающее тепло солнца и ощущение сгорающих перьев и плавящегося воска.

Чтобы спасти мир, Коннер должен был уничтожить себя. Он должен был придумать, как избавиться от атомной бомбы, не повредив никому. И придумал.

Солнце.

Тим отправил его на солнце.


	12. Часть двенадцатая

Коннер дочитал последнюю страницу и долго молчал, просто закрыв лицо ладонями. Пытался сосредоточиться на собственных мыслях, а не на мыслях себя из рукописи. Пытался отогнать ощущение правильности всего написанного ручкой на салфетке. Пытался справиться с собственными эмоциями.

Он хотел бы быть эгоистом, но одна мысль о том, что тогда Тим умрёт, подрывала его уверенность в собственной способности мыслить здраво.

Он поступил бы точно так же ради любого другого человека. Но особенно ради Тима. Всё складывалось именно так. Катастрофически плохо. Переломно, болезненно.

Ужасно.

Он уже догадывался, сколько боли ему принесёт эта ночь и это утро. Он уже знал, что должен будет сделать.

Но перспектива сгореть на солнце казалась ему не такой ужасной, как предстоящее прощание.

Коннер снова достал из кармана счётчик Гейгера и взвесил его на ладони. Потом поднялся. Медленно зашагал к Тиму, видя, как Константин встал тоже, как меняются цифры на счётчике. Как он начинает трещать.

— Я убиваю его. — Коннер выронил счётчик. — Я убиваю его одним своим присутствием.

Коннер попятился, счётчик остался лежать, где упал. Но когда Тим заворочался под одеялом и сел на своей перине, устало глядя то на Джона, то на Коннера, треск уже смолк.

Может, мир людей Коннер уничтожить не мог.

Но он убивал своей любовью единственного человека, который был для него важнее целого мира. Он убивал Тима. Чем ближе он к нему был, тем сильнее на него действовал.

— Я должен уйти. — Коннер развернулся и направился в коридор, но его догнала Анита. Она схватила его за плечо, за локоть и резко развернула.  
— Если ты не будешь подходить к нему близко, ему не станет хуже. Но хуже ему будет, если ты совсем уйдёшь, — шепнула она. Толкнула его вглубь коридора, где Тим не мог бы их видеть, и обняла крепко.  
— У него… лучевая болезнь? — тихо спросил Коннер. — Он правда умрёт?  
— Больше похоже на отравление ураном, — так же тихо ответила ему Анита. — Ты должен выбрать… Мы поймём любое твоё решение, но оно должно быть твоим, а не нашим. — Она нервно прикусила губу.  
— О каком выборе вообще может быть речь? — Коннер отстранил её, держа за плечи. — Если я тот, кто и должен был умереть изначально, то почему мы должны выбирать?  
— Я бы хотела сказать тебе, что ты должен с ним поговорить об этом. Но тебе нельзя…  
— Ему нельзя что? — раздался у неё за спиной хриплый голос.

Коннер вскинулся и попятился к двери. Тим стоял, опираясь рукой о стену. Кислородной маски с ним не было. Он дышал с трудом, но сейчас это было больше похоже на дыхание человека, у которого заложило нос.

— Я уже достаточно постоял в стороне, вам не кажется? — выговорил он и поморщился. Тим гнусавил. Это было бы забавно, если бы не было следствием их ужасного положения.  
— Тебе лучше… — попытался успокоить его Коннер. Но это было так сложно. В темноте коридора он видел его так смутно, но и подойти ближе никак не мог.  
— Мне лучше знать, что происходит, и почему все ходят с такими постными рожами, — огрызнулся Тим. Он начал рыться в карманах и громко выругался, не найдя там биди и спички.  
— Демон нас подгоняет, — мягко сказала Анита. Она положила руку Тиму на плечо и попыталась увести его обратно. — Где профессор?  
— Пошёл душ принять. Все думают, что я на ногах стоять не могу, идиоты. — Тим ударил её по руке, оттолкнул и отвернулся. Поводил рукой по стене и нащупал включатель, щёлкнул им, и коридор залило резким светом лампы.  
— Говорите, что происходит. — Тим переводил взгляд с Аниты на Коннера, а потом с Коннера на Аниту. Глаза у него покраснели, щёки впали, губы казались такими бледными. Он вдыхал воздух через зубы и так же выдыхал. Грудная клетка поднималась и опускалась в такт.  
— Тебе нужно допечатать рукопись, — вместо ответа произнёс Коннер. — Иначе она убьёт тебя вместо меня.  
— Велика потеря. — Тим закатил глаза. — Это же не прыжок с крыши, а какая-то болезнь. Пусть убивает. — Он сгорбился и развернулся. — Кому нужен очередной писака. Одним больше, одним меньше. Всё равно нас как собак нерезаных. — Он зашагал обратно в лофт, и чем дальше он уходил, тем сильнее билось сердце Коннера. Он прижался к двери и вскинул руку.  
— Тим. Постой.

Тот обернулся, моргнул и пошёл обратно, но Коннер тут же покачал головой:

— Ближе не подходи. Для тебя я сейчас опасен.  
— Что за бред. — Тим покачал головой и не остановился. Анита встала у него на пути, подбоченившись и нахмурившись. — Анита. Пропусти меня.  
— Когда вы рядом, он травит тебя. — Анита наклонилась к нему. Коннер видел её со спины, но живо представил, как она скривила губы. — Ты только приблизишь свою смерть.  
— И что? — Тим вдруг взвился. Вскинул руки, напрягся всем телом. — И что, Анита? Что, от того, что я буду дольше мучиться, мои последние часы будут счастливее? Я буду лежать на кровати, смотреть, как вы с Константином делаете вид, что всё хорошо! — Он сжал кулаки. — Убирайся с моего пути, Анита Файт. Из нас двоих только один действительно заслуживает жизни, и это точно не я. Так уж позволь мне ускорить сладостный момент расставания с этим блядским миром!

Тим, похоже, и сам не заметил, как перешёл на крик. Он покраснел, вытер слезящиеся глаза и попытался протиснуться мимо Аниты. Коннер вскинул руки и открыл рот, чтобы остановить его или хотя бы отговорить, но не успел произнести ни слова.

Константин, с мокрыми волосами, в чужом махровом халате, говорил спокойно, но громко.

— Пропусти его, Анита. Не нам решать, кому из них жить. — Он потёр лоб. — Для этого придётся чем-то пожертвовать.

Анита подняла голову, вскинула руки, сдаваясь, и отступила в сторону.

Тим не произнёс больше ни слова. Он протиснулся мимо неё, схватил Коннера за руку и потащил прочь из квартиры.

— Тебе нельзя на крышу… — успел пробормотать Коннер прежде, чем Тим опустился на лестницу, устало прислонившись плечом к стене. Он дышал, приоткрыв рот, и смотрел перед собой устало и равнодушно.

Он решился на то же, на что решился Коннер.

— Садись, — гнусаво прохрипел писатель. — Прекрати. Мы не взорвёмся.

Коннер неуверенно сел рядом с ним. Их плечи соприкоснулись, и Коннер инстинктивно отпрянул.

— Ты понимаешь, что происходит?  
— Если ты не улетишь к солнцу, я умру от радиации, или что там со мной. — Тим нервно оттянул воротник кофты и сделал глубокий, прерывистый вдох. — Не могу только понять, почему плохо только мне.  
— Ты очень тупой для сноба, — рассмеялся Коннер. — Потому что ты и есть мой мир. Я должен улететь к солнцу, чтобы спасти тебя.  
— Поверь мне, я не самый лучший повод для самоубийства. — Тим тихо рассмеялся, насколько хватило дыхания, и затих. — Послушай. Я правда считаю, что будет лучше, если останешься ты.

Коннер молча посмотрел на него.

— Ты слишком хороший. Миру нужны такие люди, — пояснил писатель. — А я? Я просто перевожу воздух. Пользуюсь благами цивилизации. Не спасаю детей. Жертвы на благотворительность? Да это всё равно, что отдачки. — Он покачал головой. — Но ты… ты действительно можешь помочь миру измениться. Дать всем надежду.  
— Я уже говорил, что ты гуманист? — Коннер улыбнулся, хотя сама идея об улыбке делала ему больно. Писатель говорил так логично, будто весь вечер готовил эту речь. Что мог Коннер ему противопоставить? Что он мог…

Коннера осенило. Он пересел на ступеньки пониже, прямо перед Тимом, заглянул ему в глаза и тихо шепнул:

— Но ты не спасёшь мир, спасая меня. Меня нельзя спасти. — Он протянул руки к писателю, обнял его ледяные ладони своими тёплыми, пытаясь согреть, и слабо улыбнулся. — Ты же знаешь, что меня не существовало бы без тебя.  
— О, Господи. — Тим закатил глаза. — Чушь не неси. — Он попытался вытащить руку из ладоней Коннера, но тот только сжал крепче. — Ты же сам знаешь, что ты настоящий.

«Я знаю, — подумал Коннер. — Но тебе об этом знать не обязательно».

— В самом начале, почти сразу профессор Джон Константин предположил, что я лишь плод твоей фантазии, оживлённый демоном, — уверенно сказал Коннер. — И я знаю, что когда профессор прочёл твою рукопись, он понял, что я единственное, что в ней действительно было создано тобой. Ты не смог распространить свой идеализм на всю книгу, не смог замаскировать его за какими-то деталями и другими персонажами, поэтому сосредоточил его в своём герое. Во мне.  
— Это неправда, — шепнул ему в ответ Тим. — Ты живой. Ты самый настоящий из всех людей, которых я когда-либо встречал. — Он облизнул пересохшие губы. Моргнул. Нахмурился.  
— Ты знаешь, что нет, точно так же, как это знаю я, — Коннер ухмыльнулся. — И ты знаешь, что тебя тянет ко мне, потому что ты воплотил в моём образе того, кто был бы идеальным в твоём представлении. — Он погладил его руки, поднёс мозолистые пальцы к губам и поцеловал их, как целуют мощи святых и иконы в намоленных храмах.

Тим кусал губы, дышал сквозь зубы и будто держался из последних сил. Коннер чувствовал его смятение, чувствовал его боль от краха такого хорошего, удачного плана.

— Почему бы не оставить тебя в мире? Ты здесь нужен.  
— Потому что если ты умрёшь, я исчезну тоже, — мягко ответил Коннер. — Но если ты выживешь, ты сможешь исправить книгу. Даже если я сгорю на солнце, я останусь. Я буду вдохновлять. Потому что ты точно сможешь написать меня заново так, чтобы моя история никого не угнетала. — Он улыбнулся, подмигнул Тиму, но тот снова покачал головой:  
— Я не могу. Я не смогу это напечатать. Я не смогу тебя убить, Коннер. Не проси меня об этом. — Он договорил и вдруг зашёлся в кашле. Коннер отпустил его руки, а Тим вытащил из кармана мятую салфетку, в которую раньше стряхивал пепел. Сплюнул в него серую мокроту, вытер набежавшие слёзы рукавом и снова посмотрел на Коннера: — Я не буду тебя убивать Коннер.  
— Нельзя убить того, кого никогда и не существовало, — парировал Коннер. — И я тебя об этом не прошу. Я просто говорю тебе, что иначе нельзя. Ты должен это сделать. И ты это сделаешь.

Тим нервно прикусил губу. Он выглядел измученным. Коннер поднялся, склонился над ним и взял на руки.

— Пойдём. — Коннер прижался щекой к его лбу. — Допишешь конец этой истории. — Он коснулся лба губами. — А когда тебе станет лучше, ты найдёшь в себе силы не сломаться, а быть счастливым.  
— Иди к чёрту, — отозвался Тим. — У меня не было на это сил, даже когда был повод.  
— Ну и ладно. — Коннер аккуратно спустился по лестнице, пронёс его по коридору и внёс обратно в квартиру. Он не знал, о чём думают сейчас Константин и Анита. Не знал, как смотрят на них. Тишину нарушало только хриплое дыхание Тима и шуршание перины, на которую Коннер его уложил.

Коннер провёл рукой по его волосам, зачёсывая их назад. Сжал его руку в своей, перебирая расцарапанные пальцы.

— Я буду ждать твоего голоса. На рассвете, — шепнул он. Поцеловал его в висок, сжал руку посильнее на прощание, а потом поднялся и быстро пошёл прочь.

Он боялся, что Тим не отпустит его, если он задержится хоть на миг дольше, чем собирался.

Он боялся, что сам не сможет покинуть Тима.

Выйдя из квартиры писателя, он прошёл по коридору, миновал лифт и быстро вбежал по лестнице вверх. Сильно толкнул люк и выбрался на крышу.

Небо ещё не начало сереть, но звёзды уже понемногу гасли.

Коннер нашёл те два стула, на которых Тим читал ему «Возрождение Тёмного рыцаря», занял один и подставил лицо холодному ветру.

Он замер и стал ждать, вслушиваясь в шёпот спящего города и готовясь вот-вот услышать голос Тима снова.

В последний раз.

***

Всю ночь напролёт Тиму казалось, что он тонет. С каждым часом в жарком плену одеял слова Коннера обретали всё больше и больше смысла.

Коннер понимал Тима лучше, чем кто-либо на свете. Коннер не ждал от него чего-то, что Тиму было несвойственно. Коннер воплощал в себе всё то, чем Тим хотел бы быть, но не смог. Он воплощал в себе всё то, что Тим мог бы любить в людях, но так редко встречал.

Коннер был прав. Он не мог быть живым. Он действительно лишь выдумка, и Тим безумен, раз так сильно полюбил свою фантазию.

Чтобы снова обрести покой, он должен был стереть с лица земли раз и навсегда того, в ком сам нашёл надежду.

Тим сел на своей кровати. Дышать стало немного проще. Пальцы перестали казаться онемевшими и опухшими.

Он осмотрелся и сощурился, поморщился, глядя на сереющее небо.

Тим поднялся. Задремавшая у его кровати Анита вздрогнула и дёрнулась, но Тим только махнул рукой. Держась за стену, он медленно шагал к поблёскивающей в темноте машинке.

— Подожди, — окликнули его со стороны дивана. Константин читал, водя фонариком по страницам книг. — Я нашёл способ изгнать этого демона. — Он поднял голову. В свете фонарика профессор выглядел очень жутко, но Тим всё равно судорожно вздохнул. Этот странный человек всё же нашёл способ в последний момент вмешаться в его план. Опять.

Невероятно.

— Но для того чтобы его изгнать, нам нужно его занять. Он должен исполнять то, что ты печатаешь. — Профессор подошёл к нему, но даже не коснулся. — Мне жаль, но тебе всё равно придётся это сделать. И чем раньше, тем будет лучше.

Тим молчал. Мир кружился вокруг него. Он попытался сделать шаг, но чуть не споткнулся, и удержался только потому, что опёрся на стол.

— Садись, — сказал сверху голос Джона Константина. Тиму казалось, что мир погрузился во тьму. Он видел только машинку, только белую бумагу, только исписанные словами мятые салфетки.

Он просто хотел, чтобы всё закончилось.

Когда Тим всё же опустился на стул, из темноты донеслось шуршание. Он почти потерял связь с реальностью. Сейчас для него существовала только машинка. Только необходимость избавиться наконец от кошмарного сна, в который превратилась его жизнь с появлением Коннера. И когда вокруг него вспыхнул, засветился белый узор, переплетение иероглифов, орнаментов и старинных слов, Тим почти не заметил.

Он слышал невнятную речь у себя за спиной, но не мог на ней сосредоточиться. Руки тянулись к машинке. Глаза искали рукописный текст на тонкой бумаге.

Он сделал глубокий вдох. Впервые за сутки дышалось так легко, будто приступы удушья и кашля ему всего лишь приснились. Он больше не чувствовал себя слабым, умирающим.

Тим поднял руки и стал печатать. Буква шла за буквой, цепляла её, и они превращались в слова. Слова перекатывались по странице, множась, занимая собой всё свободное пространство, срастаясь в единую цепочку предложений. Предложения переплетались как ветви, как корни, как прутья, разрастаясь абзацами и страницами текста.

Он печатал, не чувствуя ничего, и отчаянно хотел лишь поскорее добраться до финала.

Он печатал и не мог остановиться. Не останавливался, когда мир вокруг вспыхивал, обнажая реальность, когда клавиши машинки раскалялись, когда бубнеж за спиной переходил в крик. Он писал, будто в последний раз в жизни. Как будто после этого он больше не сможет и двух слов связать.

Но в конце, на последних строчках, за три предложения до последнего слова, темнота вдруг треснула пополам, разлетелась, растворилась в реальном мире. Тим вскинул руку, закрывая лицо от залившего лофт солнечного света, и замер.

У него за спиной тяжело дышали Константин и Анита.

Машинка в его руках была холодной. Безжизненной. Как ей и положено.

Тим посмотрел на пустую белую строку, где должно было появиться следующее предложение, и неизбежное осознание навалилось каменной глыбой.

Последнее слово осталось за безымянным демоном. За одну ночь машинка добилась своего, убедив Тима убить Коннера собственнымим руками.

Тим помолчал немного, прислушался к шагам Аниты, ушедшей к батарее. И заставил себя прервать тишину.

— Это… сработало? — Он не узнал свой голос, прежний и в то же время незнакомый. А ещё слишком тихий, особенно учитывая то, как сильно Тиму хотелось кричать.  
— Да, — сказал Константин. — А теперь…

Тим поднялся, с шумом опрокинув стул, схватил машинку за края и швырнул её в стену, совершенно не удивившись силе, которой его одарила злость.

Машинка оставила вмятину в штукатурке, треснула и отлетела. Тим вцепился в неё снова и, теперь уже не выпуская, принялся бить о стену снова, и снова, и снова, и снова. Машинка трещала, разлетаясь на детали, впивалась обломками в пальцы, ломалась на мелкие и крупные части. Она разваливалась, но Тим не останавливался.

И не остановился бы, не поймай его за руки Джон.


	13. Часть тринадцатая

— Прекрати, — сказал профессор, крепко сжимая его запястья. — Прекрати немедленно.

Тим дёрнулся, но Константин покачал головой и заговорил очень медленно, разве что не по слогам:

— Я не думал, что ты такой психованный. И что ты не дослушаешь меня.  
— А что слушать? Демон изгнан. Коннер мёртв. Я всё такой же жалкий, как и был. — Тим судорожно вздохнул, но всё же выпустил машинку. Она со звоном грохнулась на пол.

Константин отвёл Тима на кухню, молча смыл с его рук кровь, промокнул порезы полотенцем. Достал аптечку, усадил Тима и сел сам, и начал осторожно доставать пинцетом мелкие осколки машинки из-под кожи, обрабатывать раны. Впервые за всё это время он показался Тиму ужасно терпеливым и выносливым. Он больше не казался Тиму усталым язвой. Он был таким же, как Тим, просто лучше. Старше.

Джон Константин не бросал тех, кто в беде. И он искренне страдал бы, если бы ему не удалось спасти Тима. А сейчас он искренне радовался, хотя старался не подавать вида.

— Ты хотел мне что-то сказать, — наконец подал голос Тим, когда Константин взялся за бинты.  
— Да. — Константин поднял на него взгляд. — Когда вы с Коннером решили, что ты закончишь рукопись, он поднялся на крышу. А я пошёл за ним. — Он нахмурился. — Мы с Анитой не знали, как сработает процесс изгнания, но предполагали, что если демона изгнать, то Коннер не просто не долетит до солнца; он потеряет способности задолго до этого. — Он вскинул руку, прежде чем Тим успел вставить что-то: — Я рассказал ему, и пока он думал, что делать дальше, я попросил Пиффи найти маршрут, по которому он смог бы свернуть к тем местам, где недавно собрали урожай. Пока ничего нельзя сказать наверняка, но… — Константин развёл руками. — Нам могло повезти. Он мог упасть в стог сена какой-нибудь.

Тим замер. Уставился, не моргая, на Константина, пристально, испытующе. Он боялся, что профессор может ему врать. Обманывать, чтобы Тим не убивался так.

— И ты говоришь мне об этом, потому что?.. — Тим _боялся_ давать самому себе надежду. Боялся принимать её из рук того, кто был намного мудрее.  
— Потому что я собираюсь найти его, хоть он жив, хоть нет. — Константин достал из кармана мобильный телефон, полистал там что-то и ухмыльнулся: — Вернее, я напрягу того человека, к которому Коннер сбежал, когда сбил машину. К тому, из-за которого он защищал Метрополис.  
— Его сестра, — произнёс одними губами Тим. Хотя чем тут могла помочь Рокси Лич?  
— Именно. — Константин нажал на кнопку вызова, поднялся и ушёл к дивану. Тим слышал краем уха его голос, его акцент, искажающий речь. — Рокси Лич? Здравствуйте. Я разыскиваю вашего брата…

Тим ссутулился за столом, почти распластавшись по столешнице. Надеяться было страшно. Коннер не сгорел на солнце, но, может, всё равно мёртв.

— Эй. — Кто-то осторожно коснулся его плеча. Голос принадлежал Аните. Тим обернулся и посмотрел на неё, рассеянно и растерянно.  
— Мистер Дрейк, если вы не против, я бы хотела повидаться с семьёй. Я попрошу у компании отсрочку, но вы должны мне пообещать, что позовёте меня, когда начнёте новую рукопись. — Она убрала руку с его плеча. — Хорошо?  
— Как я смогу писать, если единственный мой талант заключается в убийстве? — пробормотал Тим. Злился он не на неё, а на себя.  
— Он не умер, вот увидите, — улыбнулась в ответ Анита. Она не могла знать наверняка, но говорила так уверенно. — Должно же ему хоть в чём-то повезти, да?

Она поводила руками по лацканам своего пиджака, вздохнула, собираясь с силами, и кивнула Тиму ещё раз.

— Я… я пойду. Я оставила номер своего телефона у вас на рабочем столе. Звоните… звоните в любое время, мистер Дрейк. Если вам понадобится помощь или даже просто поговорить. — Она протянула ему руку, и Тим, нервно дёрнувшись, сжал её ладонь в своей. Теперь Анита улыбалась ещё шире и довольнее.  
— Всё будет хорошо. Он жив, — повторила она, развернулась на каблуках и ушла, прихватив в коридоре свой чемодан.  
— Не понимаю, почему её фотографии нет в словаре вместо объяснения, что такое «молодец». — Константин закрыл за ней дверь и вернулся на кухню к Тиму. — Она явно не рассчитывала, что так вляпается, но это не помешало ей выдержать всё дерьмо, которое на неё вылил увлекательный мир магии. И даже не помешалась.

Константин положил перед собой телефон. Тим не смотрел на профессора — он не отводил взгляд от чёрного экрана. Он нервничал. Нервничал ли Константин? Думал ли он сейчас точно так же о судьбе Коннера?

— Я сказал Рокси, что Коннер исчез. И что я частный детектив. — Константин задумчиво постучал пальцами по столу, будто рисуя пунктирную линию вокруг телефона. — Попросил найти его и сказать, что его парень с ума сходит от беспокойства, и лучше бы ему дать о себе знать.  
— Не решит ли она, что у Коннера завёлся обычный сталкер? — неуверенно спросил Тим, совершенно пропустив мимо ушей «парня». Он не знал, на что рассчитывал Константин, но его не волновали сейчас ни социальные статусы, ни названия, ни что-то ещё.   
— Ты что. Она так обрадовалась, никогда таких счастливых воплей не слышал. Вообще. За всю жизнь. А она у меня была долгая и разнообразная. — Константин достал из кармана сигареты и зажигалку, закурил. — Мы пообещали созвониться, если кто-то из нас найдёт его раньше. Я ей — чтобы она не беспокоилась, а она мне — если его найдёт.  
— Думаешь, это поможет? — Тим упёрся локтями в стол и потёр глаза ладонями. — Как она-то сможет его найти?  
— Она сможет. — Константин хмыкнул. — Если Коннер цел, то он, как только оклемается, найдёт способ позвонить по единственному номеру, который помнит наизусть. — Он затянулся, и Тим, поёжившись, решил последовать его примеру. Он порылся по карманам, встал и сходил за биди. Закурил. Устало потёр лицо, стараясь не обращать внимания на ноющую боль в израненных руках.

Какое-то время они молчали. Константин сварил себе кофе, выпил его залпом, будто совсем не отличал горячее от холодного. Он выкурил ещё с полдесятка сигарет, и только потом вернулся на диван. Поперекладывал скучающе книги, потом уткнулся в какой-то фолиант и задремал прямо так.

Тим помялся, заметив это, потом всё же стащил с батареи своё одеяло и укрыл Константина. Может, тот был прав. Может, Коннер ещё жив. И им просто нужно подождать.

Время тянулось как вязкая, липучая смола. Неторопливо. Медленно. Мерзко. Тиму казалось, что он застыл, застрял в этом единственном моменте, и не может сдвинуться с места. Он просто сидел и ждал звонка. Курил и ждал звонка. Пил кофе и ждал звонка.

К вечеру он заставил себя перекусить. Константин дальше крепко спал.

Мир постепенно начинал терять отчётливость, цвета — бледнеть и растворяться. Вот-вот должна была наступить ночь, уже нависла над миром, тревожная и тёмная. Звонка всё ещё не было.

А Тим дальше сходил с ума от тоски и тревоги.

Он включил свет в районе кухни, чтобы в лофте было хоть немного светлее, и попытался найти себе занятие.

Сначала он собрал в мусорный мешок детали машинки. Она так и лежала на полу, раздолбанная, разнесённая вдребезги. Тим купил её за бешеные деньги, но сейчас он заплатил бы вдвое больше за то, чтобы не приобретать никогда.

Разделавшись с останками машинки, он намочил тряпку, нашёл чистящее средство, купленное Анитой ещё в первые дни, и стал стирать со стены следы крови. Чем заделать вмятины прямо сейчас он не представлял, но хотел оставить минимум воспоминаний об адском механизме.

Кровь Тим оттирал неторопливо. Растягивал момент. Занимал свободное время, стараясь поменьше думать об ожидании. Он отмывал каплю за каплей, и вместе с последней из них смыл тоскливое чаяние ответа.

У Константина зазвонил телефон. Профессор тут же подскочил, выпутался из одеяла и потянулся за ним, сонно щурясь и моргая. С трудом совладав с пальцами, он сумел нажать нужные кнопки. Потёр заспанно глаза и выдохнул:

— Слушаю вас, Рокси. — Удивительно, но голос у него совсем не звучал так, будто он проспал весь день. Он звучал как-то… обычно. Будто профессор собирался зачитать лекцию по литературе. — Ага, — продолжил он после паузы. Поводил рукой по столу, пока не нащупал пачку сигарет, сунул одну в рот, согласно замычал и щёлкнул зажигалкой. Вдохнул и выдохнул дым. — Вот как? — Он помолчал немного, прислушиваясь к голосу на другом конце провода. — А вы можете прислать мне адрес? Я думаю, Коннер не будет против, если его парень будет с ним рядом, когда он придёт в себя.

Тим сглотнул. Сердце забилось быстрее.

Неужели.

К моменту, когда Константин договорил, Тим был готов ехать к Коннеру. Немедленно! Прямо сейчас! Не задерживаясь ни на минуту!

Константин окинул его взглядом, выдавил кривую ухмылку, которая казалась и уместной, и странной одновременно на его помятом временем лице. Он подошёл к рабочему столу Тима и нацарапал ручкой адрес на визитке Аниты. Улыбнулся и протянул белый прямоугольник картона Тиму.

— Знаешь, ты правда не такой мудак, каким хочешь казаться, — заметил Константин. — Вернее, у тебя есть все шансы им не стать. — Он пошёл к двери, закинув плащ на плечо, заразительно и громко зевая. — Послушай человека, который тоже стоял перед таким выбором и сделал его неправильно: бросай это дело. Нашёл себе идеального мужика? Вот и позволь себе быть счастливым. — Он нажал на кнопку лифта, пока Тим трясущимися руками пытался совладать с ключами и закрыть квартиру. — И не переставай писать. Получается у тебя хорошо, особенно для нашего времени. А может быть и намного лучше. — Он снова зевнул. Лифт щёлкнул, Тим повернул ключ в замке и побежал за профессором. Он впервые в жизни так сильно спешил.   
— Я. — Он замялся, когда лифт закрылся. — Я хотел бы… хотел бы вас поблагодарить, — выдохнул Тим.  
— Смотри-ка. И даже рожа от напряжения не треснула. Повторяй этот трюк почаще, и тебе станет легче жить. Уверен, это не помешает.  
— Теперь всё будет немного легче, — хмыкнул в ответ Тим. — Чем я могу вам отплатить?  
— Не думаю, что тебе есть чем. За отдельную шикарную плату я посчитаю тот факт, что вы оба не умерли. Спасибо вам на этом. Не так и часто подобное случается в нашем деле. — Константин разве что поклон ему не отвесил.

Уже выходя из здания, он снова схватил Тима за локоть и кивнул в сторону жёлтого такси. О капот опиралась синеволосая девушка с тонкой сигаретой в зубах. Завидев их, она помахала и даже улыбнулась.

— Ну что, как сегодня успехи, Джон? — прокричала она. Тим заметил, что Константин дёрнулся на это обращение, но почему-то ничего не сказал.

Когда они поравнялись с такси, Константин заглянул внутрь через закрытое окно и сказал что-то своему другу, сидящему за рулём. Потом выпрямился и улыбнулся:

— Чез отвезёт тебя в этот самый… Смоллвилль. Чтобы ты точно не потерялся.  
— А… А вы со мной не поедете? — Тим открыл дверь, но внутрь не влез, неуверенно глядя на Константина. Тот покачал головой, потёр в затылке и вдруг приобнял за плечи синеволосую девушку.  
— Мне, знаешь ли, есть чем заняться. Твоя задача разобраться со своей личной жизнью, а моя — с моей. — Он подмигнул Тиму и с улыбкой отсалютовал.

Тим неуверенно поёжился. Впервые он почувствовал, что в кофте и чешках может быть по-настоящему прохладно.

Он неловко помахал Константину и, похоже, его новой девушке, и влез в машину. Протянул водителю визитку с адресом, и когда такси тронулось с места, откинулся назад, постаравшись расслабиться. Смоллвилль находился в соседнем штате. Путь предстоял неблизкий.

Но сейчас беспокойство не мучило его так, как ещё час назад.

Сейчас он мог ждать спокойно. Он знал, что Коннер жив.

И знал, что должен быть рядом, когда он очнётся.

***

Вот как всё было.

Когда Коннер поднялся и привык к щекочущему веки ветру, он почувствовал резкий запах сигарет. Крепче, чем биди Тима, хотя писатель, в сущности, курил цельные листья табака.

Он не пошёл за Коннером, как Коннер боялся — к нему на крышу поднялся профессор Джон Константин.

Коннер поёжился, потёр устало лицо и открыл глаза. Повернул немного голову и увидел стоящего к нему боком профессора. Огонёк сигареты тлел на фоне тёмно-сине-серого неба, и каждый раз, когда Константин стряхивал пепел, искры срывались с кончика сигареты будто стайка крохотных огненных фей.

— Прежде чем ты начнёшь предаваться ностальгическим воспоминаниям, полюбишь и рассмотришь как следует окружающий мир и морально смиришься с близящейся гибелью, я должен сказать тебе кое-что.  
— Надеюсь, это не слезливое прощание и не предложение расплакаться и всё-таки дать Тиму умереть? — Коннер ухмыльнулся. — А то я, ну. Побаиваюсь чего-то такого. — Он кивнул Константину на второй стул. Профессор кивнул и сел на место и какое-то время просто кусал фильтр на сигарете.  
— Я нашёл способ изгнать демона. Но для этого Дрейку придётся печатать. — Константин старательно не смотрел на Коннера, переводя взгляд то на сигарету, то куда-то вдаль, над крышами Готэма, но мимо рассыпанных на небе звёзд. — Знаешь, что это значит?

Коннер даже задумываться не стал. Всё было очевидно. Тим начнёт писать, и сюжет потащит его в небо и к солнцу. А потом, когда Константин изгонит демона, все признаки того, что он вообще был, сотрутся. Может, Коннер и будет помнить всю историю про голос, про Тима и про способности, но летать больше не сможет.

И где бы он не был в этот момент, насколько высоко бы не летел…

Он упадёт.

— Какая разница, сгорю я или разобьюсь? В моём случае это всё равно будет смерть.

Константин загасил окурок о ножку стула и бросил его на крышу. Раздавил подошвой ботинка, откинулся на стуле так, что тот даже покачнулся.

— Ты знаешь историю Джулианны Капкё? — Он снова закурил. Коннер в очередной раз подивился, как лёгкие и Константина, и Тима Дрейка выдерживают такое количество никотина.  
— Нет. Кто это?  
— Джули Капкё летела из города Кальяо в город Икитос на самолёте, который разбился двадцать четвёртого декабря тысяча девятьсот семьдесят первого года. В крыло самолёта угодила молния. Начался пожар, самолёт потерял управление. — Константин затянулся. Огонёк сигареты стал ярче. Дым, наоборот, показался Коннеру совсем незаметным. — Но Джули Капкё выжила. А ведь она была хрупкой семнадцатилетней девушкой.

Коннер немного подался вперёд и тут же отпрянул. Помахал перед носом рукой, отгоняя сигаретный дым, и замер, выжидая.

— Большая часть людей, которые переживают падение с высоты… они выживают благодаря тому, что что-то смягчает им посадку. Самолёт Джули упал в джунгли, разваливаясь на куски. Она изрезалась, у неё была сломана ключица и порваны связки на ноге. — Константин отвёл руку и сам посмотрел на тлеющий кончик сигареты. — Но она выжила. И жива до сих пор, — он затянулся ещё раз и выдохнул дым, запрокинув голову. — Она не единственный пример, как ты догадываешься. Кто-то падал в деревья, кто-то в воду. Была даже байка, ну, знаешь, про русских солдат, которые прыгали в снег без парашюта? — Профессор тихо фыркнул. — Понимаешь, к чему я клоню?  
— Не уверен. И не уверен, что хочу. — Коннеру впервые за ночь стало страшно. Когда у тебя появляется хоть какой-то шанс на выживание, смириться с необходимостью погибнуть становится крайне сложно.  
— А стоит захотеть, — как-то жёстко шикнул на него Константин. — Твоя жизнь такая же важная, как любая другая. И суицидальные настроения давай оставим где-нибудь в стороне. — Он закинул ногу на ногу и отвернулся. Коннер впервые подумал, что он гораздо больше похож на ворчливого ветерана, потерявшего всех сослуживцев, чем на профессора такой размытой вещи, как фольклористика.

Правда, Коннер не мог теперь называть её неощутимой или метафизической.

Он сам столкнулся с демонами. Знакомство было не из приятных.

— И что вы предлагаете? Надеяться, что я успею до моря долететь, так, что ли? А если я голову разобью об воду, или что там ещё бывает в таких случаях? Потеряю сознание и всё равно утону?  
— Мне не понравился вариант с водой, — как-то удивительно спокойно отозвался Константин. — Поэтому Пиффи построила тебе маршрут, по которому ты должен оказаться над Канзасом к тому моменту, как мы закончим изгнание. — Он едва слышно цокнул языком и, как показалось Коннеру, подмигнул в бледном свете тлеющего огонька. — Постарайся упасть в стог сена. Может, конечно, ты переломаешь себе кости, но уж лучше полечиться, оставаясь живым, чем быть здоровым, но мёртвым, да? — Он поднялся, стиснул фильтр сигареты в зубах и протянул Коннеру руку.

Коннер недоумевающе уставился на него. Профессор раздражённо мотнул головой.

— Давай мне свой телефон, — буркнул он. — Пиффи даст тебе карту, по которой ты сможешь ориентироваться. На высоте телефон у тебя ловить вряд ли будет, так что не обессудь.

Коннер помялся немного, но всё же отдал ему свой мобильный, а сам обмяк и ссутулился. А что, если он и правда выживет?

Коннер прокашлялся.  
— Если демон будет изгнан, Тиму станет лучше? — Он поднял взгляд. Константин пожёвывал фильтр и набирал что-то на его телефоне. Синий свет освещал измученное, измятое временем и страданиями лицо, делая шрам на щеке только заметнее.  
— Да. Его болезнь точно такая же, как те ожоги. Если не остановить иллюзию вовремя, то она пожрёт его. Но если успеть предпринять меры, то она испарится без следа, — произнёс Константин больше себе под нос. Но Коннер услышал его всё равно. — Ему станет легче, и он снова будет дымить как паровоз, перестанет ходить по стеночке и вернётся к своему изначальному состоянию эгоистичного страдающего говна. — Он поднял голову и ухмыльнулся. — Ты же не будешь со мной спорить?

Коннеру, конечно, было обидно слышать такие слова по отношению к Тиму. Но оспорить их он действительно не очень-то мог.

— Я бы мог попробовать его исправить. Если он сможет дождаться меня, пока я научусь ходить после того, как сломаю себе всё, упав в ближайшую чащу.

Константин помолчал.

— Он может сам найти тебя, если только ты скажешь нам, как именно лучше тебя искать. Кто указан твоим контактным лицом на случай, если с тобой что-то случится? Ну, в твоей страховке.  
— Рокси, — не задумываясь, ответил Коннер. — Не то чтобы она была таким уж идеальным кандидатом на заботливого родственника, но у меня с детства никого ближе не было. Но она может начать панику, если вы начнёте её допрашивать с пристрастием…  
— Я умею разговаривать с нервными творческими дамочками. У меня таких, как твоя сестра, треть факультета. Думаешь, я ещё не нашёл к ним подход за годы работы? Тогда мне нужен будет её номер. — Он поводил пальцем по экрану, вводя код, как будто знал его лучше Коннера, и достал свой телефон тоже.

Пока он копировал контакты, Коннер поднялся со своего места и отошёл чуть в сторону. Небо уже начало бледнеть, но голос Тима пока молчал. Вот-вот должен был заняться рассвет. Вот-вот Коннеру предстояло взлететь и отправиться навстречу собственной смерти.

И всё, о чём он жалел, заключалось не в жалкой, угробленной карьере юриста. Не в том, что он так и не познакомился с бабушкой и дедушкой. Даже не в том, что он так и не смог помочь Кассандре вернуть долг бюрократической машине государства.

А в том, что он оставил Тима одного. Наедине с разъедающей его изнутри иллюзорной болезнью, заставляющей заходиться в кашле и задыхаться.

— Держи. — Константин сунул ему в руки мобильный и махнул рукой. — Падай в сено. Договорились?

Коннер не очень уверенно кивнул. Профессор бросил окурок на крышу, затоптал его, сунул руки в карманы и пошёл к двери, не прощаясь и не желая ему удачи.

Будто боялся, что одно лишнее слово может всё испортить.

Дверь за ним захлопнулась, а Коннер остался ждать. Он влез на ограждение на крыше, балансируя, раскинул руки и снова прислушался.

Сначала он слышал только тихую песню ветра. Стоны и завывания, будто высказывающие всё, что вертелось у него самого на языке, что должно было сорваться с его губ.

Но как только побледнела луна, а кончики готэмских соборов и шпили высоток слабо замерцали, предвкушая прикосновение солнца, ветер перестал петь.

Вместо этого заговорил Тим.

***

_Он хотел быть спасителем так сильно, что ему дали возможность им стать. Но он не просто стал силён, как волны океана. Не просто стал быстр, как свет. Не просто стал несокрушим, как скала._

_Способности были лишь следствием, лишь побочным эффектом того, во что он превратился на самом деле._

_Ему понадобилось время, чтобы осознать это. Чтобы осознать, что его сердце, подобно сердцу мифического героя, пылает от ярости и любви к людям. Оно пылает так сильно, что может спалить целую улицу, целый город, целую планету._

_Он был бомбой с часовым механизмом, и был силён, быстр, неуязвим лишь потому, что огонь в нём разгорался с каждым днём всё ярче._

_Он мог спасти всех. Не разбирая каждый день завалы, не останавливая пули, не вытаскивая людей из горящих зданий. Он мог спасти всех одним-единственным способом. Он должен был потушить собственное сердце._

_Потушить его или победить чем-то сильнее._

_Вода не смогла бы его поглотить. Огонь лишь облизывал ткань костюма._

_И тогда Коннер Кент, когда-то простой юрист, а сейчас настоящий герой, подумал о солнце._

_Он стоял на крыше здания в двадцать пять этажей и балансировал на самой грани. Он ждал, пока солнце коснётся его век, пока тонкая полупрозрачная кожа не станет теплее, не покраснеет от ласковых поцелуев жёлтого гиганта, пока не придёт время лететь к далёкой звезде прямо в объятия._

_Он ждал, и этот момент настал. И тогда Коннер Кент, загадочный сверхчеловек, обычный юрист из Готэма, брат эксцентричной Рокси Лич, сын миллиардера Лекса Лютора и его возлюбленного журналиста Кларка Кента, мальчик со странными привычками, юноша с крайне необычным вкусом в девушках и мужчинах, отчаянно старающийся быть обычным, раскинул руки._

_Подставив лицо ветру, он полетел._

***

Коннер не мог сопротивляться — вот он повис в воздухе, вот он устремился прочь от этого дома, хранящего покой писателя, прочь от Готэма. Голос шептал ему что-то ещё, но Коннер не слышал за шумом ветра, за шелестом ткани одежды. Ему было холодно и страшно, и он боялся не суметь свернуть тогда, когда должен. Он летел всё быстрее и быстрее.

До Канзаса он долетел в считанные, казалось бы, секунды. Там Коннер всё же смог немного сбросить скорость. Он переворачивался в воздухе, сворачивал там, где говорила ему карта, которую он запомнил, как мог, и в конце концов под ним раскинулись жёлтые поля кукурузы, подсолнечника и пшеницы. Коннер впервые задумался о том, что на улице, на самом деле, уже давно не холодно, просто Готэм привычно хранит верность зябкой, слякотной погоде, будто воплощая собой Туманный Альбион.

В штате Канзас всегда было солнечно. Коннер никогда раньше не был в «провинциальной» части, и вдруг пожалел о том, что никогда не было повода съездить в один из здешних маленьких городков.

Он бы с удовольствием спрятался на какой-нибудь ферме, подальше от ответственности. Он бы с удовольствием забрал и Тима с собой, подальше от людей, которых писатель так не любил.

Одна мысль о Тиме придала сил, и Коннер с боем опустился пониже, пролетая над полями кукурузы, над срезанными головками подсолнухов, над комбайнами, собирающими пшеницу.

Он летел и представлял себе, как они могли бы жить здесь с Тимом, бок о бок, рука в руке. Как Тим писал бы книги, пока Коннер возится в земле, или красит сарай, или ремонтирует трактор. Коннер никогда в жизни не подумал бы, что будет мечтать о такой идиллической картинке, но что только не приходит в голову, когда оказываешься на грани жизни и смерти.

Он вскинулся, снова поднялся немного. Теперь его и щедрые канзасские поля разделяла высота в десяток этажей. Коннер решил избежать столкновения лоб в лоб с демонической силой и стал набирать скорость постепенно. Он летел по спирали, поднимаясь очень медленно, совсем по чуть-чуть. Сараи и деревянные дома под ним вдруг расплылись, и от ветра заслезились глаза. Кажется, его суперзрение только что отказало.

Он завидовал этим крохотным человечкам там, внизу. Сейчас, когда одна за другой угасали суперспособности, он не мог услышать, о чём те переговариваются, занося в амбар без крыши сено, но вряд ли им приходилось делать выбор между жизнью и смертью, где на одной чаше весов их жизнь, а на другой — любимого человека.

_Солнце было так близко!_

Сказал ему голос Тима. Коннер вздрогнул и запрокинул голову. Солнце ослепило, но вроде бы всё ещё находилось недостижимо далеко. Но, похоже, теперь у Коннера не было выбора. Он почти чувствовал прикосновение его горячих рук к своим щекам. И, закрывая глаза, Коннер Кент смирился.

_Он был готов уме—_

Голос Тим оборвался. Будто кто-то сорвал иглу граммофона, чтобы не дослушивать историю.

Как только голос Тима затих, не оставив после себя даже эха, Коннер начал падать. Он падал почти так же быстро, как взлетал, и надеялся только, что Тим будет в порядке. Он представлял себе осунувшееся лицо писателя. Он представлял себе испуганное лицо писателя. Он представлял себе растерянного писателя. Писателя, хрустящего печеньем.

Он просто хотел, чтобы этот миг, раз уж его последний, был приятным.

Он упал, как огромный камень. Брезент треснул, разорвался, с шуршанием лопнул и осыпался в амбар рваными лоскутами. Коннер провалился через него, ударился о стропила и рухнул прямо на огромный стог сена, погрузившись с головой. В панике он попытался выбраться, но тело, окоченевшее от холода, страха и шока, не желало слушаться. Он захрипел и попытался перекатиться — безуспешно.

Он словно стал деревянным. Будто по венам разлился свинец, и все конечности, туловище, голова стали неподъёмными. В затылке быстро и неумолимо нарастала тупая, невыносимая боль. Остальное тело разделилось на две половины — одна не чувствовала ничего, а другая онемела от боли.

Он лежал и мог разве что кое-как дышать. Хрипло, потому что даже это давалось тяжело. Только сейчас он в полной мере осознал, что просто свалился с небес на землю. Что почти погиб. Что позвоночник вполне может быть сломан. Что все до единой кости вполне могут быть раздроблены.

Коннер хрипло рассмеялся, будто залаял, и тут же едва не задохнулся.

Он попытался выдавить хоть звук.

Будто в ответ на зов, за шуршанием сена пронзительно и мерзко скрипнула входная дверь.

— Матерь божья, — произнёс старушечий голосок. Это точно была женщина. И голос у неё был нежный. Коннер даже подумал, что именно обладательницы таких голосов пекут своим детям и внукам правильное печенье с шоколадной крошкой. — Что здесь произошло?  
— Похоже, какой-то солдатик катапультировался прямо к нам в сарай, Марта, — ответил ей голос мужчины. Тоже пожилой, кажется. Коннер только надеялся, что не напугал их. Он почти начал об этом молиться. Он почти приготовился попросить у них телефон, чтобы позвонить Тиму, или Рокси, или отцу.  
— Вот сейчас и глянем, — прервал его не начатую молитву третий голос. Он был очень знакомым. Напомнил Коннеру о Рождестве, о большой библиотеке, о плёночном фотоаппарате, о шелесте страниц репортёрского блокнота. — Ну-ка, — продолжил третий голос, и Коннер узнал его как раз в тот момент, когда обладатель голоса, высокий темноволосый мужчина в роговых очках и красной клетчатой рубашке, раздвинул копны сена и уставился на него.  
— Па, — с трудом выдавил Коннер и снова задохнулся. Боль с каждой секундой нарастала.  
— Ничего себе, — сказал ему Кларк Кент.  
— Па… — повторил Коннер и обмяк. Мир закружился и стал стремительно темнеть. Дышать стало совсем сложно — он будто тонул и вдыхал воду вместо воздуха.

Прежде, чем сознание его покинуло, Коннер успел подумать, уже утопая в вязкой темноте:

«Мой отец оказался на ферме, в амбаре которой я случайно спасся. Тим бы мне почку отдал за идею… Или нет?»

Спросить у отца его мнение Коннер не успел.

Чёрные лапы забытья зажали ему глаза и уволокли подальше от мира реальности.

Он приходил в себя несколько раз. Сначала в машине скорой, потом — когда над ним хлопотала молоденькая врач. Один раз в белой палате. После — в тряской машине, и ещё раз — когда кто-то перенёс его в нормальную кровать и укрыл одеялом. Ему меняли компрессы на лбу. Поправляли покрывала. Взбивали подушку.

Коннер балансировал на грани между реальностью и отключкой, и никак не мог вырваться из второго.

Он постоянно слышал голос отца. Тот говорил с кем-то ещё. С пожилой парой. С каким-то мужчиной с низким басовитым голосом.

Он слышал своё имя. Слышал бубнеж, обсуждения.

Кто-то касался его лица. Чьи-то мягкие, заботливые руки. Мозолистые от тяжёлой работы, но ласковые и осторожные.

Он чувствовал прикосновение колючей ткани к коже. Запах кофе. Снова чьи-то голоса. Потом он провалился в темноту совсем, и снова выбрался, как раз когда у отца зазвонил телефон. Отец говорил с кем-то, встревоженный, уставший. Не ругался, просто обеспокоенно шагал туда-сюда. Потом повесил трубку, и одновременно Коннер снова потерял связь с реальностью.

Он блуждал в темноте. Долго, будто забыл, что именно ищет. В этом месте, где нет верха и низа, права и лева, где нет пространства… он мог идти в любом направлении. Но чтобы понять, куда именно, он должен был что-то услышать.

Он был здесь совсем недолго. И целую вечность. Он остался молодым. Он состарился.

Но он ждал. Ждал, и сам не помнил, чего именно ждёт.  
Чего именно и зачем.  
Куда он хочет вернуться?  
Он так устал.  
Он падал.  
Он летел.  
И снова падал.  
Он ждал.  
Он боялся услышать что-то. Он надеялся что-то услышать.  
Он был один в темноте.

Но почему-то ему казалось, что даже если ожидание будет вечным, оно того стоит.

Оно стоит того, чтобы сводить его с ума от тоски, от ужаса, от надежды, от радости, от тревоги.

Он не чувствовал своего тела — почти.

Он чувствовал своё сердце. Оно было горячим, пламенным, и билось с ещё одним в такт.

Оно билось, разгоняя кровь, оно билось, разгораясь всё ярче, оно билось, переполненное любовью.

И ради этой любви он должен был ждать. Ждать голос — тихий, усталый, немного хриплый.

Ждать запах. Резкий, табачный, совсем немного отдающий сладостью.

Ждать прикосновение. Худых мозолистых рук, таких по-настоящему писательских.

И он собирался дождаться.

Особенно после того, как он вспомнил, чего ждёт.  
Кого ждёт.  
Чей голос так жаждет услышать.

Он знал, что его зовут Тим Дрейк.

Что он американец.  
Что он писатель.  
Что он курит биди, перевязанные цветной ниточкой.

Что он свинья, мизантроп, страшный циник и не желает впускать в свою жизнь никого.  
Что он гуманист, что он верит в людей, что он хочет сделать их лучше и просто боится показываться им таким, как он есть на самом деле.

Что он носит чешки, разношенные и страшные, такие, что из них уже нитки лезут.  
Что он редко причёсывается.  
Что он не любит Рождество.

И что ради него Коннер готов был вознестись и сгореть, но вместо этого взлетел и упал.

И не умер.

Коннер ждал. Он собирался ждать столько, сколько Тиму понадобится, чтобы найти его и позвать.


	14. Часть четырнадцатая

В Смоллвилле Тим оказался к полудню следующего дня. С того момента, как они въехали в штат Канзас и понеслись мимо тёмно-зелёных и жёлтых полей, где-то часов в пять утра, Тим не отлипал от окна, забыв о сонливости. Он чувствовал себя ребёнком, впервые попавшим в парк аттракционов. Кажется, он ещё никогда не видел таких ярких цветов.

Чез иногда сверялся с навигатором, переключал радиостанции, но почти всё время молчал. Не то чтобы Тим стремился общаться, так что они просто молча слушали музыку и ветер, пока Тим всматривался в проплывающие мимо подсолнухи.

Пару раз они остановились, чтобы заправиться. Тим выкуривал по одной биди, выпивал стаканчик кофе, обжигающе горячего и бодряще мерзкого, а Чез перекусывал чем-то на ходу.

У первого же указателя, сообщающего, что Метрополис прямо, Чез свернул. Тим устроился на сиденье с ногами, скрутившись в неудобную позу, и наблюдал за облаками, теперь такими заметными на фоне ярко-голубого неба.

А когда солнце уже было в зените, Чез впервые подал голос.

— Вот теперь мы там, где надо, — произнёс он, кажется, просто чтобы дать Тиму знать, что они вот-вот прибудут на место.

Тим сел, торопливо нащупал под сиденьем чешки и прижался носом к стеклу.

В Смоллвилле выращивали кукурузу. Поля казались бесконечными, жёлто-зелёными, лучше любой картинки. Сердце забилось быстро-быстро, стоило Тиму вспомнить, что этот тёплый и гостеприимный штат укрыл Коннера, стал его колыбелью и его убежищем.

Городок был не очень большим. Пару раз Чез останавливал машину и спрашивал у местных, куда им ехать, и те объясняли ему, просторечиво коверкая слова и добродушно улыбаясь.

— Доезжайте до цветочной лавки Лэнгов, — сказала светловолосая девушка, поправляя плед на коленях рыжей женщины в коляске. — Там будет поворот обратно на дорогу. Проедете чуть по ней, и второй съезд с трассы, там дорога есть, но такая, м-м… естественная. — Она улыбнулась. — Проедете пару километров по колдобинам, а там и ферма будет. Вы мимо не проедете. Она ярко-красная.

Ферма?.. Тим вдруг впервые задумался, в порядке ли Коннер вообще. Константин не сказал ему, что с ним, не покалечился ли он, а Тим был так взволнован, что просто… не стал спрашивать. Даже не подумал об этом.

— А почему… почему мы едем на ферму? — тихо спросил он у Чеза, когда тот уже сворачивал у цветочной лавки, ярко-розовой и пестреющей всеми цветами радуги, будто Лэнги, сколько бы их ни было, продавали все цветы мира.  
— А ты что, на адрес не смотрел? — Чез ухмыльнулся, глядя на Тима через зеркало заднего вида. Он порылся в кармане, достал визитку, на которой профессор Константин записал адрес, и протянул её Тиму, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Они выехали на шоссе, и теперь Чез старательно высматривал съезды и тропинки.

Тим забрал у него визитку и покрутил её в руках. А потом перевернул надписью к себе и посмотрел на корявые буквы: «Штат Канзас, Смоллвилль. Ферма Кентов», и больше ничего. Никакого точно адреса.

Просто город.  
Просто название.  
Просто фамилия.

Ему пришлось перечитать «адрес» несколько раз, прежде чем до него дошло, в чём подвох.

Коннер не в больнице, потому что ему не нужна неотложная медицинская помощь. А ещё — он у родственников.

Коннер родился в рубашке, теперь с этим не вышло бы поспорить. Даже падая с чёрт его знает какой высоты, он приземлился туда, где ему вполне могли быть по-настоящему рады.

Тим откинулся назад, прислонился спиной к сиденью и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Он будто сам попал в чью-то книгу, в незамысловатый сюжет, когда героям постоянно, неприлично и невозможно везёт.

Если, конечно, можно было назвать «везением» всю эту историю с печатной машинкой.

Чез свернул налево, съезжая с асфальтированной дороги на утрамбованную тропу между подсохших зарослей сорняка. Машину затрясло и закачало. Тим вцепился в дверную ручку и напрягся, стараясь не удариться головой об потолок и стекло.

Сорняки постепенно сходили на нет, уступая место свежескошенной траве с одной стороны и аккуратным грядкам с другой. Мимо пронеслась с громким лаем белая собака в красном ошейнике. Потом Тим рассмотрел стоящий напротив огромного амбара комбайн, в механизме которого кто-то копался. У амбара не было крыши. Или, может, была когда-то, но хозяева решили её снять. Тиму казалось, что у него вот-вот из груди выскочит сердце. Ладони вспотели, и он, стараясь сделать это незаметно, отёр их о колени.

В нескольких метрах от амбара пристроился аккуратный двухэтажный домик. Он выглядел немного потрёпанным, но ухоженным. Белый пёс взбежал по деревянным ступеньками и забил лапами по стене, царапая красную краску и дерево.

Чез остановил машину, и Тим порылся в карманах. Он механически захватил с собой кошелёк, когда уходил, и попытался расплатиться с молчаливым приятелем профессора, но тот только покачал головой и взял с Тима деньги на бензин и на обратную дорогу, и только.

Тим вылез из машины, чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги. Именно тогда на крыльце дома появилась невысокая пожилая женщина с крупными кудрями и добрым лицом.

Мужчина, склонившийся над комбайном, выпрямился и провёл ладонью по лбу, оставив грязный масляный след. Он был высоким и широкоплечим, темноволосым и голубоглазым.

И он был очень, очень похож на Коннера, разве что лет на двадцать-тридцать старше.

— Простите? — Тим на минуту испытал желание запрыгнуть обратно в такси, но Чез, будто почуяв, начал разворачивать машину, чтобы уехать. — Простите, — повторил Тим, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Чешки утонули в дорожной пыли, посерели ещё больше, чем раньше. Хотелось курить, но Тим заставил себя сдержать этот порыв. — Я… я ищу ферму Кентов.  
— Ну, ты на правильном пути, — сказал мужчина у комбайна, так безумно похожий на Коннера. Он повесил гаечный ключ на пояс с инструментами и зашагал к Тиму, тихо позвякивая.  
— К вам с неба упал человек, — тихо произнёс Тим. — По крайней мере… Мне так сказали. Что Коннер где-то здесь. — Ему стало стыдно и неловко. Чез у него за спиной уже пробирался по колдобинам обратно к дороге, отрезав все пути к отступлению.

Как он собирался объяснять, откуда знает про небо и всё остальное?

— Если это так… — Тим потеребил рукава кардигана. — Если это так, то могу я… могу я его увидеть?

Он вскинул голову и посмотрел на мужчину, которого про себя уже давно называл по имени. Он знал, что перед ним Кларк Кент. Он знал, что перед ним отец Коннера — один из двоих.

Кларк улыбнулся и посмотрел ему в глаза. У него был цепкий, проницательный взгляд. Конечно, он не мог узнать Тима так же хорошо, как понимал его Коннер всего несколько дней назад, но ему всё равно показалось, что Кларк заглянул ему в душу и вывернул её наизнанку, ища в ней что-то, перебирая его чувства и воспоминания, каталогизируя, запоминая.

Кларк улыбнулся шире. Положил руку ему на плечо и спокойно сказал:

— Должно быть, ты тот парень, о котором говорила Рокси. Мы ждали тебя. — Он приобнял Тима за плечи, как сына, и повёл его в дом.  
— Кларк? — Старушка склонила кудрявую голову набок, улыбнулась и сощурилась, и от этого в уголках её глаз появились «гусиные лапки», неизгладимое напоминание обо всех улыбках в её жизни. — Это и есть тот юноша?  
— Похоже на то. — Кларк подтолкнул Тима к лестнице, и из объятий отца Коннера он угодил в объятия старушки. Тим растерялся: он знал биографию Коннера досконально и точно не придумывал ему бабушек или дедушек. Его Коннер был городским ребёнком, выросшим с няньками и видевший фермы разве что на канале Дискавери. Но раз на деле они всё-таки были, то почему он рос без них?  
— Меня зовут Марта Кент. — Старушка протянула ему руку, но не для поцелуя, а так же, как это делала Анита — для рукопожатия. — А тебя, молодой человек?  
— Ну что ты, Марта. — Из дома показался высокий щуплый старик в светлой фланелевой рубашке и джинсовом комбинезоне. — У нас же есть его книги. — Старик схватил Тима за руку, как только Марта разжала пальцы, выпуская его ладонь. — Ты ведь Тим Дрейк? Писатель.

Тим чувствовал, что краснеет. Было неловко, неуютно, даже страшно немного от количества внимания, которое на него обрушилось.

— Простите, я не… Меня редко на улицах узнают, вот я и… — Он смущённо потоптался на месте. — Так… так Коннер здесь?  
— Да. — Кларк кивнул, и его очки сверкнули в ярком свете полуденного солнца.  
— Но он… — Тим запнулся. Сжал и разжал руки, и те впервые заныли после вчерашнего. Или не впервые, а просто Тим так забылся, что не осознавал этой боли? — Он в порядке?  
— Относительно. Пара переломов, в основном рёбра, и сильный шок. Я бы и сам не отказался полежать в шоке немного. Всё-таки не каждый день твой сын падает на тебя из ниоткуда. Он пока спит. — Кларк снова подтолкнул Тима, теперь уже к двери в дом. — Так па угадал? Ты Тим Дрейк?  
— Я, да. — Тим нервно кивнул. Вся эта семья была такой же, как Коннер. Или Коннер был таким же, как его семья? Они будто не замечали никаких выстроенных вокруг границ, панцирей и скорлупы.  
— Можно к нему? — тихо попросил Тим. Он так рвался к Коннеру, что не сомневался: дорогу он найдёт и сам, как только их потянет друг к другу, как раньше. Но пока сердце только билось как безумное, гоняя по венам одно и то же имя, и не подсказывало путь.  
— Можно. — Марта взяла его под руку. У неё были мягкие округлые локти, так что прикосновение хоть и было нежеланным, но вряд ли неприятным. — Но сначала я тебя накормлю и напою горячим чаем. Ты себя видел? На призрака похож, даже Коннер румянее, — наставительно произнесла она. Тим никак не мог вспомнить, видел ли Коннер свою бабушку хоть раз, но, похоже, манера поведения передалась ему где-то на генетическом уровне.  
— Спасибо, конечно, но…  
— Не советую спорить с миссис Кент, — перебил его новый голос. Бас принадлежал высокому мужчине с ярко-синими глазами и волевым подбородком, немного поросшим щетиной. Тим дёрнулся и едва не потерял равновесие ― устоял, только вспомнив о том, что его под руку держит Марта Кент, которая может упасть вместе с ним.

Сюжетная линия сделала круг и замкнулась: примчавшись из соседнего штата за новым своим персонажем, Тим встретил старого. Вернее, его прототип ― человека, подарившего образ и характер Тёмному рыцарю, стражу Готэма.

— Когда Брюс Уэйн говорит не спорить с кем-то, стоит его послушаться. — Тим нервно поёжился. Ощущение дежавю не проходило, просто сейчас всё было… наоборот.  
— Как приятно, что вы меня узнали. — Уэйн протянул ему руку, но пожать её Тим не успел. Марта потащила его к большому деревянному столу, очень простому и, кажется, самодельному.  
— Я не мог вас не узнать, — всё же ответил Тим, когда Марта устроила его за столом, а Уэйн сел напротив. — Персонаж моей дебютной книги основан на вас.

Было что-то неловкое в том, как он себя вёл. Неестественное. Но сейчас он боялся просто слово лишнее сказать: вдруг одна маленькая ошибка лишит его возможности быть с Коннером, когда тот проснётся?

— Мне стоило догадаться. — Уэйн кивнул, будто не видел в этом ничего удивительного. Тим даже задумался, не обронил ли фразу об этом в каком-то интервью, не упоминал ли на какой-нибудь презентации, но Уэйн уже перешёл в наступление сам: — А я слышал, что у вас характер не сахар.

Тим удивлённо моргнул. Похоже, его попытки подстроиться под Кентов всё же могли пойти прахом.

— Просто меня встретили так радушно, что всеобщее гостеприимство сразило меня наповал. Я растерялся и заодно растерял гонор, — вымученно ответил он. Он вдруг вспомнил, что почти не спал два дня, подумал, что, наверное, осунулся, что у него руки в бинтах, и что он устал, невероятно устал. За два дня он успел похоронить любимого и поверить в его способность пережить что угодно. Больше всего сейчас ему хотелось оказаться рядом с Коннером. Самую малость меньше хотелось рухнуть прямо на пол и уснуть.

Уэйн серьёзно кивнул.

— Наверное, на вас так сын Кларка влияет. — Он улыбнулся краешком рта. Кларк сел на стул рядом и накрыл руку «принца Готэма» своей, будто в этом не было ничего такого. 

Тим замер, вскинув бровь.

Он ничего не сказал, хотя в голову пришло очень многое. И что вторым отцом Коннера был Лекс Лютор, «Метрополиский миллиардер», и что он ошибается (даже если всю жизнь и был прав, считая большинство людей меркантильными сволочами), и что Кларк такой же, как Коннер ― просто искренне любит мужчину рядом, совсем не обращая внимание на количество нулей в его доходе.

— Держи-ка. — Марта поставила перед ним тарелку с картошкой и овощами, пропаренными, пропитанными друг другом, и вложила в перебинтованные пальцы вилку. — Поешь, потом выпьешь чаю, потом пойдёшь к Коннеру. С ним сейчас Джонатан, так что мы сразу узнаем, если он очнётся, — сказала она и села рядом. Тим вдруг отчётливо понял, что вкладывал в слово «бабушка» Коннер, никогда свою бабушку не знавший. Он имел в виду именно такую старушку. Нежную, мягкую, способную на твёрдость и непоколебимость, если вдруг кто-то попробует воспротивиться её заботе или захочет навредить её близким.

Тим обернулся и понял, что мистера Кента и правда за столом нет. За разговорами он даже не заметил, как старик исчез, и упустил возможность подсмотреть, где именно они спрятали упавшего с неба Коннера.

Тим ел торопливо и неосторожно. Обжигая язык и нёбо, не дожёвывая до конца. Было вкусно, но время тянулось слишком медленно, а он ехал слишком долго. Тиму нужно было не за столом торчать, но он понимал, что пока не очистит свою тарелку, никто его не выпустит. Он был один против троих.

Марта заварила ему чай с листьями смородины. Щедро насыпала туда сахара и поставила перед Тимом белую кружку в оранжевый горох, со сколотой местами эмалью. Тим пил и шмыгал носом. Глаза слезились, но он взбодрился, как ни странно. Снова захотелось курить, почти невыносимо сильно, но Тим решил дальше сдерживаться. Он был уверен, что никого не удивил бы, достав пачку с биди, но почему-то прямо здесь, именно сейчас курение казалось ужасно неуместным.

Когда он поставил пустую чашку с негромким стуком, за столом на мгновение воцарилась тишина. Потом Кларк поднялся, отодвинув тяжёлый стул, убрал руку с руки Брюса Уэйна и кивнул в сторону лестницы. Сердце Тима пропустило удар. Он захлебнулся восторгом и тихо закашлялся, выкарабкался из столового плена, чуть не уронив деревянный стул, запнулся о палас на полу и пошёл за Кларком.

Отец Коннера поднимался по лестнице неторопливо, очень осторожно. Едва ступив на нижнюю ступеньку, Тим понял, почему этот широкоплечий мужчина идёт легко, почти на цыпочках: ступеньки были древними и скрипели даже под весом Тима. Они выдавали его присутствие с головой, будто кричали наперебой, что в доме чужак.

— Коннер раньше здесь никогда не был, — вдруг сказал Кларк, оборачиваясь. — Я… не возил его к ма и па, пока мы с Лексом были вместе, а потом Коннер пошёл в колледж, поехал в университет учиться, и как-то… не сложилось. — Он остановился наверху, дожидаясь, пока Тим догонит. — Так странно. Я даже не понял, откуда он упал, и как ― именно сюда.  
— Я знаю откуда и как, — тихо ответил ему Тим. — Но если я скажу вам, вы подумаете, что я псих. Так что я подожду, пока Коннер придёт в себя. — Он выдавил улыбку, хотя улыбаться совсем не хотелось. Он слишком устал.  
— Страшно представить, что вы нам расскажете. Хотя с фантазией у Кона с детства не очень хорошо. — Кларк едва слышно рассмеялся, пересёк небольшой коридор, закиданный домоткаными ковриками с котятами и щенками, и подошёл к двери с огромной надписью «Кларк». Буквы были разноцветными и сделанными из макарон.  
— Раньше я надеялся, что комната станет его. — Кларк сокрушённо покачал головой. — Но не думал, что это будет, хм, так. — Он повернул ручку и заглянул в комнату. — Па? Ты можешь спуститься. Тим посидит с ним.

Послышалось шарканье, и Джонатан Кент вышел, потягиваясь и зевая. Он молча похлопал Тима по плечу, потом как-то обречённо вздохнул и пошёл к лестнице.

— Давай. — Кларк открыл дверь пошире и замер, придерживая её. — Заходи же.

Тим запутался ногами в ковриках, почувствовал, как с пяток соскальзывают чешки, и как холодный деревянный пол, щедро выкрашенный краской, покалывает ступни.

Он чувствовал это всё, слышал, как скрипнула дверь, когда Кларк закрыл её за ним, слышал, как запела лестница, когда отец Коннера пошёл вниз.

Он многое слышал. Многое чувствовал.

Но видел только Коннера. И к Коннеру шёл сбивчивым шагом, устало пошатываясь. Шёл, чтобы опуститься в кресло рядом, схватить его руку перебинтованными пальцами и замереть так, всматриваясь в исцарапанное лицо спящего.

Не сразу Тиму удалось перевести взгляд, осмотреться и _всмотреться_.

Падение было удачным… относительно. Коннеру, конечно, повезло: он отделался куда дешевле, чем мог бы. Его правая нога, упакованная в гипс, покоилась на нескольких подушках. На прикроватной тумбочке лежала полупустая пластинка обезболивающего.

Тиму хотелось бы спросить Коннера, как тот себя чувствует, но Коннер только лежал перед ним с закрытыми глазами.

Тим сжал его руку в ладонях, поднёс к своей щеке, коснулся губами безвольных пальцев. Удивительно, как сильно он заскучал по моментам близости. Их тянуло друг к другу, как в незамысловатом романе. Как идеально дополняющих друг друга людей, цельных по отдельности, но сильных вместе.

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я опять начал про тебя писать, да? — Тим облизнул губы, поцеловал холодные пальцы и помолчал немного. — Коннер был уверен во многих вещах. Он точно знал, что огонь — горячий, трава — зелёная, а мышьяк — ядовитый. Он был уверен в американской мечте, кое-каких идеалах и в том, что Земля крутится вокруг Солнца, ― зашептал Тим. Он читал по памяти. Рассказывал сказку. — И ещё он был уверен в том, что он сам — самый необычный человек на свете. До зубовного скрежета добрый, невозможный идеалист, он получил силу и шанс спасти целый мир. Поначалу Коннер Кент не знал, что под словом «мир» подразумевалась не зелёно-голубая планета, которую её население называло «Земля».

Тим улыбнулся уголками губ.

— Под словом «мир» подразумевался человек, ради которого Коннер Кент собрался взлететь и упасть. Рухнуть с небес, с облаков, из самого Рая. Ради человека, казалось бы, недостойного. Человека, создающего целые миры, и неспособного выжить в мире реальном. — Тим дальше сжимал его руку, но завалился набок, уткнувшись носом Коннеру в плечо. Он смотрел на него снизу вверх, так, что даже глаза заныли и заслезились. Коннер спал, спокойный, как всегда. Будто ничего в мире не могло пошатнуть его веру в лучшее, будто любое зло, которое надорвёт и разобьёт ему сердце, будет побеждено и преодолено. — Он упал с небес и заснул. Заснул, дожидаясь, пока его мир найдёт его. Придёт к нему. И останется рядом.

Лежать было неудобно. Тим чувствовал, как ноет поясница, как от усталости судорогой сводит ноги. Но он боялся засыпать, боялся закрыть глаза, боялся потерять всё. Боялся, что ферма Кентов, победа над демоном, всё это окажется лишь сном.

— Интересно. — Он слабо улыбнулся и сморгнул слезу. Глаза невыносимо щипало. — Интересно, Коннер. Что тебе снится?

Тим шептал едва слышно, но как бы сильно не сопротивлялся, он всё равно провалился в сон.

***

Не было никакого голоса. Вернее, был, но Коннер услышал его, только когда снова застрял между сном и явью. Он не знал, сколько пролежал без сознания вообще, ему просто казалось, что тогда было лучше, чем сейчас.

Болело всё и хотелось ныть, но Коннер никак не мог прорваться сквозь завесу сна. Он застрял на пороге реальности, не зная, как его переступить.

А потом он смог разобрать слова человека, сидящего рядом. Голос был знакомым, как и один из голосов до этого. Но в этот раз Коннеру показалось, что ему стало легче, что сердце забилось быстрее. Голос не звал его ― он рассказывал историю.

— До зубовного скрежета добрый, невозможный идеалист, он получил силу и шанс спасти целый мир, — говорил голос, и Коннер наконец узнал его. С каждым словом он стремился преодолеть усталость, тревожную дрёму и хотел ― должен был ― оказаться рядом с Тимом. Здесь и сейчас. Смотреть ему в глаза. Быть с ним.

Тим тем временем продолжал. Коннер разобрал каждое слово до этого, но только сейчас задумался, о ком это. Тим, будто предугадав его вопрос, будто зная, что скрывается за неподвижным лицом, ответил:

— Поначалу Коннер Кент не знал, что под словом «мир» подразумевалась не зелёно-голубая планета, которую её население называло «Земля».

Было слышно, как он улыбается, и Коннеру стало почти физически больно от того, что он этого не видит.

— Под словом «мир» подразумевался человек, ради которого Коннер Кент собрался взлететь и упасть.

Коннер подумал: я бы горы свернул, чтобы тебя спасти.  
Он подумал: я бы изменил русла рек, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть на тебя.  
Он подумал: я бы сгонял на тот свет и обратно, если бы ты попытался там спрятаться от меня.

Он чувствовал Тима рядом. Обветренные губы целовали Коннеру руку. Шершавые прикосновения немного встревожили. Усталый голос, сонно продолжающий историю, взволновал. А когда он почувствовал плечом тёплое дыхание писателя, уложившего голову рядом, Коннер понял, что готов проснуться.

И проснулся. Сделал глубокий вдох и раскрыл глаза, сжал неприятно-шершавую ладонь в своей, и осоловело оглянулся.

Тим, дремавший всего мгновение назад, встрепенулся, напряжённо замер, отняв голову от подушки.

Он моргнул несколько раз. Моргнул и Коннер. Комната плыла, и Тим вместе с ней. Коннеру захотелось поймать его, остановить, не дать ему снова исчезнуть. Он протянул руку, пытаясь погладить Тима по плечу, но промахнулся и задел кончик его носа.

— Ты чего? — Тим настороженно нахмурился. — Решил меня побить?  
— Лекарства на меня плохо действуют, — хрипло отозвался Коннер. Он потянул Тима к себе, перетаскивая со стула на кровать.

Тим без усилий вывернулся и сел обратно.

― У тебя рёбра сломаны. Не хватало ещё доломать тебе что-нибудь.  
— Зануда. Я думал, с тобой весело, — промычал Коннер. Он приподнялся, надеясь, что Тим догадается поправить ему подушку, чтобы было удобнее сидеть.

Тим не догадался.

— Попушку не подравишь? Неудобно смотреть на тебя, — пробормотал он.

Тим удивлённо моргнул, затем рассмеялся. Очень тихо, почти неслышно, будто закашлялся. Смеясь, он помог Коннеру сесть, и только после этого немного успокоился.

— Что может быть смешнее людей, страдающих от побочки, — ухмыльнулся писатель, провёл рукой по волосам Коннера, будто ощупывая, и замолк, устало его рассматривая.

Коннер смотрел в ответ пристально. Потом — не с первой, правда, попытки — взял Тима за руки.

— Что с курами?  
— Надеюсь, ты имел в виду «с руками», потому что никаких кур я тут не видел, — заметил Тим. Коннер не понимал, что именно его так смешит, но, может, не так уж это и важно было, пока Тим улыбался.  
— Когда Константин изгнал из машинки демона, — наконец вздохнул Тим, — я разнёс её об стенку. Ну и… — Он поднял руки и покрутил ими у Коннера перед носом. — У тебя сломанные рёбра. У меня порезанные пальцы. Оба хороши. — Он пожал плечами и выдержал паузу, так долго, что она почти превратилась в неловкую, напряжённую, чреватую очередным побегом. Коннер осторожно сжал его ладонь, и это словно привело писателя в чувство. Он заговорил, и лицо у него было таким страдальческим, будто он делал огромное усилие. Наступил на горло собственной песне: — Я так рад, что ты очнулся.

Коннер облизнул губы. Да уж, прогресс в их отношениях был. И какой большой.

— Как? — Он моргнул, силясь сдержать улыбку. — Насколько сильно? Ты такой замкнутый, никогда не знаешь, что там у тебя в го…

Коннер не успел договорить.

Он даже не знал, что так может быть.

Писатель казался Коннеру таким апатичным, таким аморфным, что когда он сам потянулся и поцеловал его, торопливо и неловко, будто очень, очень боялся, Коннер замер от удивления. Если бы он стоял, а не лежал, то, наверное, потерял бы равновесие. Или даже точно.

— Ты ничего больше не сломал? — шепнул Тим, оторвавшись от его губ и щекоча горячим дыханием подбородок.

Коннер чувствовал себя таким невероятно счастливым. Уставшим, вялым и слегка отупевшим от прописанного обезболивающего.

Но очень счастливым. Просто безумно.

— Ничего. — Он улыбнулся широко-широко. От уха до уха. — Даже не хватило мозгов, чтобы было сотрясение. — Он помолчал немного, размышляя. — По закону жанра сейчас я должен увезти тебя на мотоцикле в закат. Но мотоцикл далеко. И нога что-то не очень. Извини. Придётся тебе торчать здесь со мной.

Тим только покачал головой.

И поцеловал его снова. А потом снова. И снова.


	15. Эпилог

— Ты в этих рубашках выглядишь, как будто тебе лет пятнадцать, а не сильно под тридцать.

Коннер смотрел, как Тим одевается. Он приехал из Готэма без вещей и просидел здесь целый месяц. Ма Кент порылась в сундуках и извлекла им несколько стопок одежды. Та, что была размером поменьше, оказалась потрёпанной одеждой Кларка, когда он ещё в школу ходил. В этих фланелевых зелёных и синих рубашках Тим выглядел комично и нелепо. Как будто взяли что-то, не принадлежащее миру ферм и пастбищ, и попытались замаскировать.

Коннеру досталась стопка одежды размером побольше. Кларк тогда уже ходил в колледж, за одно лето раздавшись в плечах. Только теперь Коннер понял, что, несмотря ни на что, он всё же немного меньше отца.

— Не завидуй, — мрачно заметил Тим. Ему не хватало сигарет, так что перепады настроения стали очень сильными, но он как-то сдерживался и не плевался ядом при Кентах. Даже когда Кларк с Брюсом уехали обратно в большой город, Тим всё равно старался быть тихим и обходительным.

Коннер догадывался, что Тим просто знает что-то, чего не знает он сам. Например, что ма Кент обработает его горячей сковородкой, если Тим начнёт хамить.

— Что мы сегодня делаем? — Тим повёл руками вдоль бёдер, будто по привычке искал карманы кардигана. Он вообще вдруг стал очень странным. Возможно, потому, что его вырвали из привычной среды обитания, засунули в чужую шкуру и не совсем ещё было понятно, когда он сможет вернуться в свою жуткую берлогу.

Хорошо, что Кенты жили на окраине, куда доезжал разве что никто.

— Я — сижу на крыльце и строгаю деревяшки, пока па Кент чинит крышу. — Коннер застегнул ремень и пошарил под кроватью в поисках костыля. — А ты пишешь. Анита с меня шкуру спустит, если узнает, что ты пропустил оттянутый дедлайн.

Тим разочарованно закатил глаза.

Он всё ещё писал про Коннера. История была похожа на старую и в корне отличалась от неё.

Это была _их_ история. Немного переиначенная, конечно, но Тим старался вплести в неё дух той сказки, которую он нашептал тогда Коннеру на ухо.

Новую книгу Тим писал от руки. Он крайне резко и наотрез отказался от предложения достать ему допотопный ноутбук («он будет подвисать и бесить») или печатную машинку ( _«нет»_ ). Так что теперь он строчил свой роман по-старинке. Быстрым, резким, прыгающим почерком. В блокноте с мягкой обложкой и книжным переплётом, который ему притащил Коннер, когда ездил со старшими Кентами в центр Смоллвилля. Он писал, чёркал, вырывал листы, снова писал и снова чёркал. Аните предстояло немало весёлых вечеров в попытках расшифровать его каракули.

— Конечно, ты можешь вернуться в Готэм, — вдруг заметил Коннер, бережно снимая с кровати загипсованную ногу, — и дописать книгу там.

Тим вскинул брови и уставился на него, как на идиота.

За месяц на ферме он загорел. Первую неделю мучился, обгорев, и отвешивал Коннеру подзатыльники каждый раз, когда тот шутил про вампиров и солнце. Сейчас его кожа была скорее смуглой. Волосы выгорели в тёмный-тёмный, как шоколад с максимальным содержанием какао, коричневый. Тим словно стал реальнее. Ближе к самому Коннеру. Немного, самую малость, снизошёл с пьедестала «создателя», просто чтобы напомнить, что ничего сверхчеловеческого в нём нет.

— Я поеду в Готэм, когда ты поедешь в Готэм, — произнёс Тим, одним тоном непрозрачно намекая, что спорить бесполезно. — А тебя Кенты не отпустят, пока не снимут гипс. Так что чем дольше ты выздоравливаешь, тем сильнее я объем несчастных стариков и тем больше сигарет выкурю, когда мы вернёмся домой. — Он склонил голову набок и елейно улыбнулся. — Ясненько?

Слово «ясненько» он подхватил из какой-то из передач, которые ма и па Кенты смотрели по телевизору вечером. Правда, там оно не несло такого резкого и язвительного оттенка «сам дурак».

— И почему я тебя ради тебя к солнцу летал? Совсем забыл уже. — Коннер, хромая, нагнал его у двери из комнаты, обхватил одной рукой и потёрся носом о нос писателя.  
— Потому что у тебя нет мозгов. — Тим коротко коснулся губ Коннера своими, выпутался из объятий (он всё ещё шарахался от каждого прикосновения, и это было просто невыносимо) и вышел. Заскрипела лестница, оповещая весь дом о том, что неуклюжий писатель спускается вниз, и послышались голоса.

Тим был невероятно сногсшибательным и невероятно ужасным. И Коннер даже не знал, за что он любит его больше.

Пока Коннер вялился на крыльце и развлекал Кентов по очереди, Тим сидел в амбаре. На стоге сена, того самого, что смягчило Коннеру падение. Он писал при солнечном свете, сначала устраиваясь под дырами, ещё не застеленными соломой, деревом и шифером, а потом перебрался к окошку. Каждый раз, когда Коннер поглядывал в открытые ворота, он видел, как Тим корпит над блокнотом, и как ручки или карандаши мелькают туда-сюда, в такт движению его руки.

Он останавливался только когда глаза начинали ныть, когда небо бледнело, серело, становилось чёрно-белым, а потом вдруг синело и темнело, расцветая мириадами узоров из звёзд.

Тим удивлялся звёздам каждый раз. В первый раз он так задержал дыхание, что Коннеру показалось, что его придётся откачивать. Вдруг у него удар? Или приступ паники? Или он просто выдумка Коннера, а не наоборот, и теперь исчезнет, когда дух из машинки изгнан?

Но потом Тим задышал быстро-быстро, зажал рукой рот и так часто заморгал, что Коннеру показалось, что он вот-вот заплачет. А может, он и правда заплакал, просто в непроницаемой темноте Смоллвилля это было не очень заметно.

Так повторилось несколько вечеров подряд. Коннер даже почти поверил, что звёзды перебили потрясение от встречи с собственным персонажем, украли у него корону самого яркого воспоминания. Так резко и сильно поразили Тима реальностью, что он просто не мог с ними состязаться.

Конечно, со временем Тим перестал реагировать так восхищённо. Но всё равно каждую ночь Коннер видел, как взгляд его небесно-голубых глаз, таких светлых, словно они сами были звёздами, устремлялся вверх, к тёмно-тёмно-синему куполу, изрешечённому светом.

Было что-то очень трогательное в том, как этот человек, пытающийся казаться прожжённым циником, превращался в ребёнка, столкнувшись с миром, не изуродованным высотками, неоновыми вывесками и автомобильными пробками. Он был намного старше, чем Коннер, по опыту. На пару лет старше по возрасту. Но в такие моменты он становился совсем маленьким. И Коннер, кажется, влюблялся в него ещё сильнее.

В конце концов гипс сняли, Коннер совместно с па Кентом довёл до ума крышу и стал помогать с урожаем, а Тим почти закончил книгу. К тому времени кожа у него на лице уже обветрилась, мозоли на указательном и большом пальцах стали ещё заметнее, а жёлтые пятна от биди, наоборот, стёрлись.

И Коннер вдруг подумал, что, может быть, Тим и правда захочет остаться.

Он, пожалуй, обязательно спросит его. Как-нибудь ближе к осени.


End file.
